Matching Colours
by insanewelshangel
Summary: KaiRei. The heat is on, the pressure is rising. Who will be declared victor and what's laying ahead of Kai and Rei? Four different people. Four different lives.
1. Tyson's ass: a bad topic!

* * *

Insanewelshangel: HELLO! Well here's another ficcy fic fic for you to gaze questionably at ….O.o

Warning: YAOI………hehehe that means boy/boy. You no like…? Then what the fuck are you doing here?

Disclaimer: listen, I really don't own Beyblade……. (Sobs)…..can't a girl dream?

* * *

He flickered his crimson orbs up, noticing sparkly gold locked onto him he quickly looked back out the window. Kai had blushed slightly and attempted to hide it, but the neko-jin had been too fast for him. Rei looked down at his book smiling, not really seeing the page, he was thinking too deeply about a certain someone.

'He's always blushing around me…that has to be a sign that he likes me too…right? What if he's blushing because he notices I stare at him and he finds me repulsive? No that can't be it….can it?" Rei thought pretending to have finished the page he was currently reading and turning the page over he sneaked another look at his leader savouring his well defined body. His last musings hit hard and played in his mind. 'Yes, that's it. He finds me repulsive…he thinks I'm a mangy alley cat and should be gotten rid of…"

"Rei…" his stoic captain interrupted Rei's rambling thoughts.

"Y..Y..Yes…K-Kai?" The tiger blushed 'could I have sounded anymore retarded!'

Kai turned his gaze onto those pools of immaculate gold and his mind went blank. "I…uh…um" Kai grimaced clenching his fists 'say something anything…I think you are totally hot! No!….wanna make out?...NO!...I was wondering what book you were reading with those sexy eyes……PERFECT!...NO! It contains the word sexy!...whoa I'm in way other my head!...'

"Kai….are you o….kay?"

Kai snapped his eyes open seeing a confused Rei. He quickly searched for a topic, god…he could practically see his brain shrugging at him 'um….oh look it's raining….yeah mention that!'. "Uh, nice weather we're having"

Rei glanced out of the window to confirm it was pissing down "arrrrr…" he was obviously confused. 'Is he making a joke? Or is he being serious?' Kai smiled at him jokily, Rei giggled " Yep! Can feel the scorching sun already!"

Kai sighed in relief while he gave a small laugh but mentally slapped himself 'weather? You mentioned the weather! God no wonder Rei looks confused, when do you ever mention the weather….fucking hell!'

Rei giggled again at the look on Kai's face. He could look so sweet and cute sometimes otherwise it was strong and sexy…Rei had to admit it was good to see the phoenix so vulnerable.

Kai mock pouted, looking more cute as he did so. He collapsed down onto a nearby chair, absentmindedly ruffling his slate blue coloured hair. Rei gulped trying to ignore the shivers being sent down his spine…why did Kai have to look so seductive while not even noticing? He licked his lips as his gaze wandered over the blunette, drinking in his slender yet muscular form. Rei quickly blushed and put his book in front of his face. Kai noticed his sudden movements, hurriedly glancing at the neko-jin.

"Rei…?" he placed a hand on said bladers knee. Rei trembled at his touch…it was so caring and soft. He tried to speak but found that his throat was dry and ridden of moistness. Kai smiled getting the point, he walked into the kitchen bringing back a glass of water.

"Special delivery for the thirsty kitty…or would you prefer milk?"

Rei mock pouted sipping the quenching liquid. Kai laughed at his adorable face and sat back down. He stared openly at Rei's face…Rei looked back at him growing red.

"Well…? You was about to say something!"

"OH! I 'm ….going to bed. Good night" Rei mentally killed himself ' it's just 8:30 and your off to sleep, yeah real smooth' Rei started to rise from his seat but found one of his leg's had fallen asleep. He stumbled, ready to hit the ground and make a fool out of him self but was caught by a pair of muscled arms and was entwined with a body.

"Shit Rei. Be more careful" Kai gasped. He noticed the tigers head was in the crook of his neck as he clung tightly to him. Rei's warm breath slowing down from the fall.

Rei glanced at Kai then blushed realising one of his hands were on the phoenix's chest while the other was resting on his hip. Kai's legs were either side of Rei's and his arms were stationed protectively around his slender waist, he didn't seem to mind. "S-sorry Kai…" he gazed into the phoenixes' deep red eyes, once again losing himself in their never-ending depths.

"I don't mind" he growled lowly. His hand reached up to Rei's ebony hair stroking it gently. Rei gently purred at the touch, Kai pulled Rei closer as the tiger reached down with his lips desperately searching for his own. They could feel the other's lips just inches away almost meeting…

"WE'RE BACK" Rei and Kai leaped apart as their team-mates walked through the front door of the house that the BBA gave them in sponsorship terms. Tyson staggered in the living room with his arms full of bags from the local Chinese. He gazed at the two who stayed behind noticing both were out of breath and avoided each others eyes. "MAXY….MAX!"

A blonde teen came in behind Tyson with only two bags "What Tyson? Don't tell me you need more food! You've got more then bloody enough to feed England!"

"No….well, yeah I want my dumplings but it's those two", he pointed an accusing finger at Kai and Rei "They….(dramatic pause…not!)…are out of breath!" he continued to squint at them "have you two been fighting?"

Kai muttered "fucking retard!" while Rei shook his head giving Kai a warning look to which said blader merely smirked at.

"No? Hmm…then you must have just about to do each other!"

Rei spluttered at his remark and burned brightly while Kai sent a deadly glance at Tyson "Watch your mouth bitch"

Tyson frowned "Why won't you admit it already? Then you could be happy like me and Max" he knew he was already pushing it and was already thinking of a poem to go on his grave…. '_Ode to me…there once was a boy, who loved his maxy-koi, who he liked to fuck senseless, shit was he relentless, skills in bed he mastered until he got killed by a psychotic bastard…' _Thankfully Max changed the subject, laying a gentle hand on Tyson's arm.

"Our food's gonna get cold" Max stated, emptying his two bags which contained his, Reis' and Kais' food. The other six were Tyson's. They all stared incredulously at him and the masses of food he was currently ploughing through he glanced up at them with pieces of food plastered on his face "Fucking hell Tys'"

"WHAT!" they just about heard from him, his mouth full of rice. With difficulty he swallowed it all and patted his stomach smiling "Ah! Growing boy!"

"For fuck sake" was all that was heard as a reply, as Kai rolled his crimson eyes "You're such a dumbass"

"Why are you always insulting me and calling me an ass!"

"Cause you fucking are!"

"No I'm not…beside what's wrong with my ass?"

"That's my bloody point! I didn't even say anything about your shitting ass!"

"Everyone's asses shit Kai…"

"Oh for-I didn't even fucking mean it like that you prick!"

"What is it about you and calling me things from men's lower section? AND there is nothing wrong with my ass or my prick!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK! I didn't say there was!"

"KAI! Just fucking say there's something wrong with my ass if that's what your trying to get at!"

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I AM TRYING TO PISSING GET AT!"

"Then WHAT are YOU flipping trying to get at!"

"THAT YOU ARE AN ASS! Nothing ABOUT your ass, just that YOU ARE one!"

"SO YOU DON'T LIKE MY ASS! WHATS WRONG WITH IT!"

"I like your ass"

Everyone stopped at that last comment and everyone turned to Max who was rapidly growing redder at his sudden comment "There you go Tyson Max likes your fat fucking ass…happy?" Kai spat now calm and sitting back in his seat. Rei sat amazed at the scene that had just unfolded before him.

"Wait a fuck! Did you two just have an argument on Tyson's' ass!" the tiger voiced bemused. Kai nodded while Max giggled snuggling up to said asshole…I mean Tyson, sinking into his arms happily resting his head on his love's shoulder. Finally some peace.

"Wait my ass is fat!"

Everyone openly sighed or groaned in exasperation while Kai spoke quietly "Shut the mother fucker up" and put a hand to his head desperately thinking about the location of some painkillers.

* * *

**insanewelshangel**: you all know the drill you read then review. You all look like a smart group, except you in the orange and white shirt, so I trust you all know how to review. Well that's all for now until the next chapter. BYEZ. 


	2. An unsuccessful Lecture

**Insanewelshangel**: yo peeps how's my homies doin'?...O.o.(sweatdrops) whoa! Well I'm BACK! (Frowns as people run away) Muhahahaha what they don't know is that I've dug a ditch…3…2...1... (People's screams can be heard then a loud THUMP) uuummmmmmm (cough) it wasn't me….enjoy. Thanks to reviewers are at bottom (smiles).

**Warning**: Yaoi, last time I'll do a warning because you should have read summery and I say it's yaoi there. If you don't like it, then I feel sorry for you, cause your reading a fic on something you hate! (smiles in pity)

**Disclaimer**: Yes, I do own Beyblade…………………………………wait this is reality, so I don't, see why I like my own world now!

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP…means new scene, location or person etc.

'…_italics_..' thoughts

"…." Speech

((A/N…)) my note…I like to interrupt my own fic!

* * *

Rei laid in his bed, his quilts over his head as he pondered about his sudden affectionate moment with a certain team-member. Kai must certainly feel the same about him mustn't he? They were so close…until Tyson and Max interrupted. He silently cursed his friend's bad timing. He sighed putting a hand to his head, why was this so hard, why couldn't he just tell Kai, why couldn't he just say what was tearing him up inside and why…why? Rei blinked twice 'why_? That's all. Just why? There's nothing else,_ _why is always the last question.'_ Rei shook his head no matter what he felt he couldn't; his village didn't agree with it….with his love. It was dishonourable and was not considered as love. The tiger quickly left the warmth of his bed for the brisk cold, hoping to leave his heavy heart and thoughts behind. He soon learnt his hope was over rated as not even the fresh air from the open window could sweep his darkness away. He rested his head on his hands, golden orbs searching the night sky for anything that didn't result in more questions. Tears threatened to fall from his deep pools of wealthy gold as his tired mind asked the questions all other again.

"Why? What's the fucking point in love? I can't have it...I don't deserve it"

'_What is more important honour or love?'_

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Kai escaped from the house, needing to get away from that asshole Tyson, the puppy dog eyes of Max preaching Kai on his feelings and Rei…. Rei the one who made him feel like hell and was the cause of this helpless feeling.

'_Love.'_

"Love? What about it?" Kai voiced out loud hoping to drown his own thoughts.

'_Love…the helpless feeling. The feeling you're afraid of'_

"I am afraid of nothing! Love is pointless"

'_You are afraid Kai, you're weak…'_

"I am not! I am not afraid nor am I weak!"

'_You are weak, you are weak Kai Hiwatari and you're a liar'_

"SHUT UP!" Kai's voice rang through the empty park, echoing to the heavens but it did not stop his mocking thoughts.

'_Then if you are not weak why are you avoiding him? Why are you in an abandoned park at 12:57? Why do you lie to yourself? Why are you afraid?'_

"How can you be afraid of something which has never been shown!" Kai quietly mumbled, emotion breaking his words, silencing his thoughts, stopping in his tracks. That was it, he had never had love given to him, he only knew hate and sorrow….only knew how to be emotionless in everything else other then those. "I'm a heartless bastard….Rei deserves better, I'm nothing"

_Nothing…nothing at all_

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

"Tyson…Tyson, wake up!"

Tyson grumbled in his slumber while Max continued to poke him and say his name, Tyson and Max shared a room as did Kai and Rei. Max flicked the lamp on to make out his lover's face "Wha tis hit mixy" then navy-haired teen was still asleep.

"TYSON WAKE UP! Or I'll castrate you"

"OK…dun do any thing to me!" Tyson shot up blearily looking at the blonde. "What is it Max?"

"Isn't it bugging you?" his eyes widened as Tyson looked confused

"Well Maxy I normally do love being woken up in the middle of the night but shucks, I don't know about right fucking now! Unless you woke me up for…."

"No its Kai and Rei"

"You mean they are doing it…?"

"NO! Fuck is that all your thinking of?"

"Oh then what's up?" Tyson laid back down and got comfortable again now that all his thoughts of entertainment had evaporated, he was quite bored.

"Tyson…Tyssssooooooooonnnnnnnn….don't go back to sleep I want to talk to you!"

"Sleep now, talk later"

"I'll ban food, you'll have to go on a fast food diet" Max smiled as his love quickly shot up and pouted "I'll continue, isn't it aggravating"

"You bet"

Max narrowed his eyes "What's aggravating is that they both obviously like each other and they won't admit it"

"Fancy each other like mad"

"You're not helping…Kai's been gone for over two hours and it is freezing out side"

"Bloody cold"

Max sighed "You're not even listening to me!"

"Maxy darling I am really trying to but it's like two in the morning, please can we talk about this later…then, I promise we will come up with a plan"

Max sighed again and rested his head on Tyson's chest "I'm worried about Kai"

"Hey you know Kai can look after him self, no fucker would mess with him" Tyson replied wrapping his arms around the blonde teen.((A/N oh my god Tyson sounds smart!)) Max nodded and the loud noise soon informed him that Tyson was already asleep, he soon joined him his mind heavy with worry and concern.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

A two-toned hair teen grumbled as the sun shown down onto his face. The usual blue markings were gone, exposing his flawless skin to the world. Rei silently smiled at how vulnerable Kai looked, he reached out his hand to feel the softness of his room mates skin but quickly withdrawed. Rei quickly proceeded out of the room, sending a regretful glance back at Kai, it's a love that can't be and won't be.

"Hey Max" Rei shot over to said blader as he sat down at the table, noticing the looks that Tyson and Max shared he was about to get a lecture.

"Rei…"

'_Here it comes' _Rei thought sarcastically.

"Rei we want to talk to you about something very important" stated Max

"Yes we wanted to talk to you about waffles" Tyson said with a serious look.

"Waffles?" Rei openly sighed getting ready for Tyson's stupidity.

"Yes waffles…now what do you think is more fattening to put on them, strawberries or chocolate!"

Rei amused himself, hearing Kai's response of 'fucking hell' in his head. "Oh, shit Tyson I really don't know, fucking hard question you got there!" hopefully Tyson would get a clue; no one could be so dense not to notice the sarcasm in Rei's voice.

"I know, I just can't decide…I mean chocolate has to be less fattening then something called strawberries hasn't it! Is there such a thing as strawberry chocolate?"

Rei rolled his eyes _' There you go, proof that there is life on other planets, not intelligent life…but still'_

"Tyson do me a favour" Max butted in "If you have something to say (Tyson nods), raise your hand (nods) and put it over your mouth" Rei laughed as Tyson pouted and swirled his cereal around "Rei where's Kai?"

"Sleeping"

"Well, you see he's what we wanted to talk about…with you, you and him as more than friends…" Max looked at Rei for the last couple of words, frowning as the neko-jin rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Rei you can not deny…"

"Deny what! That this feeling I have is tearing me apart! Or that this feeling I have will never be accepted! Or that every time I see him it kills me, knowing I can't ever make him mine! Or that…that this feeling I have…is not honourable!" Rei interrupted.

"Rei, all love is honourable" Max saw Rei's look "Yes I am calling _that feeling_ love because it deserves its rightful title, it is love and it is honourable!"

Rei looked at Max never recalling the blonde to be so serious about anything else "Don't be so naive Max, how is love honourable!"

"Because two people fight for that feeling, they stand for what they believe in and show the world and against all odds its that feeling that keeps some people alive…"

"While it is _that feeling_ that also makes people wish they were dead!"

"While _that feeling_ is the most greatest force to be reckoned with and is more powerful than anything else in death and in love…at the end of life it is _that feeling_ that people are most happy for experiencing and know their life was lived because of _that feeling_ and that, my friend, is honourable"

Rei stood up walking towards the door only pausing to throw out his last words of departure "and it is that feeling, love…that I can not have!" with that he walked out into the bitter winter cold, not looking back as his feet strolled him from his confusions and questions, this is what he needed time alone. He always wondered why Kai liked being alone so much. Now he knew, alone was the only time where questions were not asked to make you think…where being free wasn't a joke, it was a possibility.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Kai groggily arose from his bed, his hair messed up causing bangs to fall into his face, he tiredly runned a hand through it shifting his gaze across the room, he smiled slightly when he saw Rei's bed, neat and tidy to perfection as always. He quickly frowned and got up looking in the mirror, he decided to leave the triangles off for now, he was too tired all he wanted was a drink, more sleep and…. For everything to be alright. He groaned, rubbing his eye, he had to tidy him self up a little. He styled his hair into a more neater position and put on a t-shirt to accompany his boxers. ((A/N he is a guy after all, what else should he sleep in? a nightdress?))

'_That's better'_ he thought briskly walking to the bedrooms door _'have a shower after breakfast, well lunch. I never sleep in this late even if I did come back in at, I dunno four-ish!"_

"Hey Kai," Max smiled "Rei's gone out"

Kai smiled at Max in response "Hi Max," he glanced at Tyson "Hey fat ass"

"Just for you to know Kai, but I've now decided to put chocolate on my waffles. It was between strawberries and chocolate, but chocolate is less fattening, so bully to you git"

Kai stared at Tyson "for shiting donkeys in canvas, are you really that fucked up?" then remembering their argument from last night Kai already knew the answer " You know what, just don't answer that!"

"O-key doh- keys Kai-zer, Rei's gone out!"

"I know"

Tyson looked up "Wow! Are you psychic?"

"NO YOU DUMB PRICK!" Kai rubbed his eyes trying to calm down "Max told me already, now shut the fuck up!"

"That was rude Kai" Tyson moaned

"Fine! Then will you please shut the fuck up!"

Max rolled his eyes and gave Kai a glass of water, really he was the only remotely sane one there '_my love is a dumb ass, Rei is in denial and missing and Kai is in need of anger management, what a wonderful life'_ He quickly dis-patched from washing the dishes to stop Kai from killing Tyson who was currently blue. After a couple of minutes and Tyson was back to his natural colour, Max decided it was time to try the talk on Kai. Hopefully this one would go better. "K-Kai? I um need to talk to you about……um, parsnips!"

Kai looked at Max bewildered "P-Parsnips?" Kai kept his gaze on the blonde and raised an eyebrow, the feeling that he was about to be the victim of a preach or lecture '_great, I've got more than one fucker to deal with now…as if Tyson wasn't bad enough!'_

"Yeah parsnips….No not parsnips I…" Max paused trying to collect his words; Kai was always harder to talk to about situations like these "I have a point! I want to talk about…… me and Tyson!"

Tyson looked up, eyes widening "Oh Maxy there are some thing's you shouldn't talk about! Kai already knows all about the birds and the bees"

Kai took his chance "Yeah well seeing as your gay it isn't exactly birds and bees is it!...it's more like bees and bees. Plus being brought up in an abbey I don't really know the concept of the whole thing" Kai savoured the look on the two blader's faces, he knew very well about every thing but that didn't mean he couldn't tease them.

"Kai…you are kidding….right?" Max questioned blushing, Kai shook his head in a negative manner.

"Well Kai, when two people are in love…"

Max continued off Tyson "They may want to go a step further and express their love in a deeper way, Tyson don't make a joke out of that!" Max saw Tyson's' mouth open and close quickly, resulting in making him look like a spaced out goldfish.

"It's a big decision to make and shouldn't be made quickly…."

"Plus there are also the effects of pregnancy and diseases to be taken into account…"

"Sex is not to be taken lightly……..Kai why are you laughing?"

" I think its cos you said sex!"

"Dude its not as if I made him watch any nature programmes!" Tyson retorted glancing at Kai who was laughing even harder.

"You…two …are …the …dumbest…fucks…ever!" Kai gasped in between his laughter. The way they said it was as though they had memorised what their parents or teachers told them " What did you do take notes in school?"

Max angrily blushed as Tyson couldn't believe they had fell for that trick "YOU WERE KIDDING ALL ALONG." It wasn't a question but Kai nodded anyway.

"Kai…about you and Rei….me and Tyson want you to confess to the other your true feeling."

Kai immediately frowned and put his I- don't-give-a-tosser's-fuck mask on "What does that have to do with you and Tyson?"

"It is me and Tyson who want you too and we're an example. Before I admitted the truth, I couldn't be with him and would constantly avoid him at any given chance and above all I was unhappy"

Kai growled "There is nothing between me and Rei"

"Then why did you stutter when you said his name?" observed Tyson

Kai didn't realise he did that and it caught him off guard, Max spoke up again "Listen Kai we can't stress how happy we are now, there is something between you two and no matter how hard you wish for it to go away it won't!"

Kai stood up, scraping his chair on the floor as he looked at each of them angrily "Love is not meant for me…I don't deserve it" with his last words hanging in the air, Kai left and slammed the door after entering his room.

"Don't deserve it?" Tyson questioned

"I think its best to leave him for now…looks like neither of our plans worked" Max sighed, Tyson sensing his lover's sadness put a soothing hand on Max's shoulder.

"No they worked, not like we planned but it got them both thinking, in its own way the talk succeeded"

* * *

**insanewelshangel**: I still can't believe Tyson sounded smart! Okay here's the thank's and stuff for reviews. YAY! I GOT SOME!

**Wild Destiny: **Thanks very much for your review, you were my first reviewer….thanks, good luck to you for all up coming exams too.

**aura-chan the neko-jin **: thanks very much, (lol) yes Tyson is very dense!

**KittyKon**: yeah thanks, you nutter, see ya in school! And I know what hwyl means, baku!

**Helen:** thanks much appreciated,you're addicted...wow thanks!(lol)

**Kiotana:** Thanks! And I don't control Kai! I've told him to stop the naughty language (slaps his hand) but….meh! He's such a bad boy GO TO YOUR ROOM! NO DINNER! Hehehehe (sweatdrops)

**Insanewelshangel: **well, come on people you all know you want to get your name in lights, well ink…no actually on the computer screen, but it could be in ink if you print and…ok I'm rambling again…what I am trying to say is review. Review! Thanks love ya all!


	3. What are you waiting for!

**Insanewelshangel:** Hello! Well it's Saturday, also known as-get-off-your-lazy-ass-day –cos-ya-gotter-update….but I'll stick to calling it Saturday! This is a long chapter because you guys are the best and you guys have given me my 5 review mark quickly! Anyway thanks to the lovely reviewers (I am not a suck-up!)are at bottom, and please review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Beyblade there would have been **more** than three seasons!

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP…means new scene, location or person etc.

'...' thoughts

"..." Speech

((A/N…)) my note…I like to interrupt my own fic!

* * *

Kai slid down onto the wooden floor, he put his head in his hands, his knees propped up, he was resting against the recently slammed door. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? Whenever he changed it was never good enough, they always wanted more. But they never understood that he couldn't be like them, he couldn't see life so lightly or be so care free. He knew his feelings for Rei would dishonour the family name, but he didn't care so greatly about that, he hated being a Hiwatari, he hated that people instantly thought of Voltaire when they heard it. So it wasn't really the family's name or code of conduct that stopped Kai…it was himself. He didn't deserve to have someone like Rei, such a sweet and gentle creature, he didn't deserve anything off someone like that…not even friendship. 

"Yeah, they say when you truly love someone you know when to let them go…it's time to let Rei go. Then maybe he can be happy at least."

That was it Kai decided, just ignore how you feel and let Rei be happy. He got up and went into the bathroom, his feet making a slight noise on the white tiled floor. He turned the shower on, stripped off and got in. He turned the water temperature up, so it scalded his skin, the pain making his thoughts disappear. He allowed the water to wash all his worries away and caress his naked form. He lent his head on the wall, the water shot down his back as he closed his eyes, he could no longer feel the intense heat of the clear liquid. All of his energy was focused on a new beginning and a new start between Rei and himself. Kai knew tears would do nothing, he had to be strong for himself and the tiger most of all.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Rei stalked through the park, the joyous sounds of singing birds and laughing children were lost to him, his ears deaf to everything except his own thoughts. Why did he always have to go over this in his head, he knew what he felt for Kai, he saw the way Kai looked at him and knew that Kai felt the same. Then why is it so hard to admit.

'_I don't even live in the village anymore, I hardly go there, and when I visit it's never for long. Why is it so old fashioned? Why can't they accept that things have changed?' _Rei let a sad laugh escape him '_Here's the why question again, why is life so hard? Why is grass green? Why do I keep on questioning why?'_

The ebony haired teen sat down on a rusty bench, glancing at the kids who were crowding around the red beydish, he saw the ecstatic looks on their faces and smiled softly. Remembering the countless times he and his old team, the white tigers, had crowded around a beydish with the same expressions, he hadn't talked to them for a while Mariah, Lee, Gary and Kevin. They should be able to help. Rei suddenly shot up, his mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Honour or love, I'm such a baka!" with that the tiger ran off, with a genuine, full-blown smile on his face.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Far away in the mountains of China, the White Tigers greeted the voice of Rei on a phone. They were trying to get the phone from Mariah, who was ecstatically chatting away to a happy Rei.

"Rei, it's so great to talk to you! What's that? Lee! Yes he's still going out with him"

"But Mariah, what about the village?" Rei questioned her "What about….honour?"

Mariah glared at the phone and started shouting angrily "Are you bloody kidding? Love is much more important! That's what I think! So make your pissing move already"

"Uh, what do you mean make my move!" Rei panicked a little, she didn't know did she, there was that time where she caught him staring at Kai. She joked with him about it, but he assured her he didn't like Kai in_ that_ way…well, he thought he assured her.

Mariah sighed "Oh please Rei, give me SOME credit. Do ya honestly think I don't know! No one is THAT thick not to see you're totally gaga over him!" she smiled picturing the shock on the neko-jins face, remembering his feeble excuses when she noticed his affection for Kai. "Do you honestly think Lee gives a shit to what anyone thinks of him and his choice of partners? He's not** that** shallow Rei!"

Rei furrowed his eyebrows, the tone in Mariah's voice indicated that he was shallow if he cared about what people would say "Mariah…it's not that simple…"

"Why?"

"Because….uh…." Rei was stumped, that was the one why question today that made any sense to ask. "The village doesn't go for honour in…the way I am…the way Lee is…there are difficulties"

"Now you listen to me, Rei Kon, your team will be proud of you and we live in the village, most of the people here will be happy for you, you have a lot of support for this and you better bloody well do it!"

"Mariah…are you sure?"

Mariah rolled her eyes and smiled "Yes Rei. The whole village knows about Lee and most are happy for him, ever since you left, the elders have seen to make the village less old fashioned. They realised they have to accept the new way of life. They still frown upon it, but it's not as dis-honourable as you think."

"R-really?"

"YES! SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" Mariah beamed at the lightness in Rei's voice "Go get your man Rei!"

Rei laughed "Thank you Mariah. You don't know how much this means to me!"

"I think I do Rei, I think I do…goodbye and hurry up!"

"MARIAH" Lee screamed, Mariah swung around and saw the furious look on his face.

"What?"

"You didn't even let us speak to Rei!" the next thing he knew Mariah had hugged him and was skipping and jumping around the kitchen "You've fucking lost it!"

"WHOO HO OH YEAH! I'm ssssssssooooooo happy! About time that boy of ours admitted his true feelings! Oh yeah!"

Lee stared at her and sweatdropped "What the fricking hell are you on about?"

"Rei! He's finally gonna tell Kai how he feels and stop whining and moaning all the time! He's gonna finally be happy"

"About time, that's all I can say" Lee smiled at the pink haired girl, and looked at Gary and Kevin who shared the same amused expressions "Good luck, Rei my friend, I wish you a happy life"

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Rei hanged up the phone and smiled. Mariah was right! He set off at a quick pace back towards his home. He could do this and since the village is better, there was nothing to stop him. Actually Rei mainly focused on honour because he didn't want rejection, especially off Kai, but as Mariah always said to him it's better to do something and get it wrong, then not to do anything at all.

"Hey Rei!"

Rei stopped and looked around for the source of the voice. He smiled when he saw two very good friends of his walking hand in hand towards him. The navy haired teen waved at him.

"God man, slow the heck down"

"Rei, you look…happy!" Max commented

Rei smiled at them "I' m sorry for shouting at you this morning" he continued before Max said it was alright "It wasn't right of me when all you two were doing was trying to help me, but…everything is right now!"

"what the fuck happened?"

"I had a talk with some cats, bye!"

Tyson and Max watched, confused, as their ebony haired team mate speed off, Max blinked "Cats?"

Tyson smiled "You know what Maxy-koi, I think we should stay out for a while. I think Kai and Rei need to talk, kiss and make up. About fucking time!"

Max beamed and bit his lower lip "Yes about time!"

XPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Kai stretched briefly, gazing bored into his wardrobe "What to wear? Aw I don't give a fuck, I'll just wear this fucking thing"

He pulled out a pair of baggy black jeans and shirt. Now in his full attire he collapsed onto his bed, not really bothered about doing anything today. It was already 3:26 and he felt like going to sleep again, but decided against it. He took Dranzer off his bedside table and twirled his blade in one hand.

'_Dranzer, you're going to have to help me be strong. I don't even deserve you but you've always stuck with me. I just want to say thank you.'_

He smiled while his blade's bit chip glowed warmly for a second, then put Dranzer back in the draw. He sat up, not knowing what to do, he wouldn't let himself think of Rei and found all other topics boring. Yawning widely, he laid back down as his eyes fluttered down. After a while his breathing slowed down in his slumber.

Rei walked through the front door and went in search of the phoenix who had stolen his heart. Rei frowned when he couldn't find him, wondering where he could be, he hit himself on the head '_Duh! How about our room you asshole!'_

The tiger grinned sheepishly at his own stupidity, that is the first place he should have looked. He stood outside the door for a while, suddenly becoming fascinated by the grain pattern of the wood. He winced when he heard Mariah's voice in his head 'WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?' his throat became dry again, Rei closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking in.

"Kai, I've been really distant lately and I want to apologise and just tell you…how I feel. I don't know how to really say this but I love you and have for a long time. So yeah, I just needed to tell you that." Rei blurted out, but when he heard no response, he opened one eye. He didn't even notice he had them closed, he expected to see a shocked or angry Kai, but certainly not a sleeping one. Rei didn't now whether to laugh or sigh in relief. "Stupid fuck" he said warmly gazing at the resting form of his love.

He stood by Kai's bed and smiled. He reached out a hand to stroke Kai's slate blue hair, feeling the soft, silkiness of it made him smile even more.

"Rei?"

Rei jumped out of his skin when he heard that voice "K-Kai? Um…"

"What were you doing?" Kai sat up and glared at Rei who, right now, looked petrified. Kai glowered at this not liking that Rei looked afraid because of him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to fucking kill you"

Rei's eyes widened at the hurt in Kai's voice "Nothing, um there was some fluff in your hair and it was annoying that's all…uh….Do you believe in potatoes?" Rei found that if he could, he would have stared at himself in confusion.

Kai looked at him and raised an eyebrow "Right…okay" Kai looked away and put his attention on a cloud that had suddenly became interesting.

Rei bit his lip, '_Great, now he thinks I'm a freak! Shit, this love thing is confusing'_ he looked at Kai and sighed sitting on the bed. "Um…Kai?"

"What?" the phoenix turned his red orbs back onto Rei's golden ones. He noticed that Rei blushed, which caused him to smile "Spit it out kitty"

Rei blushed even more but smiled at the special nick name Kai always used for him, Rei already knew Kai wasn't angry at him because he used it "Well, I just want to say sorry"

Kai narrowed his eyes in concern and despite himself, put a hand on Rei's, but then remembering his promise to himself he quickly withdrawed. "What do you mean?"

Rei looked away "I…I …I…uh, what I mean is….I'm sorry because I've been so…distant"

Kai snorted "That's nothing to be sorry for! I can't control your actions or behaviour, everyone needs time alone sometimes. At least it has nothing to do with ... ahem …potatoes!" Rei blushed and Kai had to force his smile away "Where are the two love birds?"

"Tyson and Max have gone out…I shouted at them this morning"

"You too?"

"You shouted as well? What for?"

"I don't need a fucking reason these days, but they were giving me a lecture….on….about….um….me and….you…us…together" Kai finished off awkwardly, cursing the blush that spread rapidly across his cheeks. He should have known this wouldn't work, there was something about Rei that made him feel different, feel happy and light but he didn't deserve that feeling. That's what he kept on telling himself.

"Kaiiloveyou"

"Huh?"

"I said I …I …I …."

"Don't start that again!"

"That's what I shouted at them for too" Rei closed his eyes, mentally slapping himself '_just tell him you stupid prick!' _"Ngarh! Um …arrgh…Kai? I have something to tell you"

"What?"

"It's perfectly fine if you don't agree"

"What?"

"And I've been meaning to tell you for a long time"

"What!"

"It's hard to just say! But anyway, I will say it"

"WHAT?"

"Ok, here goes"

"FOR FUCK SAKE TELL ME ALREADY!"

"I don't want to!"

Kai's left eye twitched "Then fucking don't!"

"But I do want to!"

Kai sighed "Rei! Either fricking tell me or don't. It's as easy as that!"

"You inconsiderate asshole! I told you it's hard to say!"

" YOU ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

"GOOD! Because you drive me crazy too!" Rei gasped at the passion in his voice as Kai's eyes widened.

"What…do you mean by that!" Kai and Rei's breathing had speeded up in their shouting and they both stared at each other.

"I mean this…" Rei leaned in, and his lips met with Kai's, Rei gently pulled back gazing into Kai's fiery depths. By some unspoken command or mutual understanding their lips met again. The blunette's hand reached into Rei's ebony hair and deepened the kiss. The tiger moaned into Kai's mouth and lent on his chest. The sudden weight made Kai sink into the mattress and wrap his arms around the neko-jins waist, he playfully bit Rei's bottom lip, for access which was immediately granted. Kai's tongue explored the sweet caverns of Rei's mouth, causing the neko-jin to moan happily.

They broke apart, gasping for oxygen, Rei pulled a lose bang out of Kai's eyes. Kai looked up at him "I don't deserve you!" He quickly walked away from the bed and Rei "You deserve better than me, I shouldn't be allowed love!"

"Kai?"

"No! I want you to be happy. I don't know how to love, friendship is enough! I don't even deserve that off you"

"Kai" Rei slowly got up, tears forming in his golden eyes "How can I be happy without you! Don't say that you don't deserve anything! That's kasu!"

"Rei, I don't know how to show love, you should have someone better than me! You're so loving and caring…I'm a heartless bastard!"

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Rei shouted, the sudden anger in his voice made Kai stop "Kai you are not heartless! Don't you ever fucking say that! You've come a long way since Biovolt, don't you dare go back to thinking only of hate and resentment!"

"REI! I don't…."

"NO! SHUT UP! I LOVE YOU!" Rei panted angrily "I love you and nothing you say about not deserving is going to stop me loving you!"

"You shouldn't love me"

"Why?"

Kai looked at him, narrowed his eyes and shook his head "Because…because…I don't know how too!"

"Kai, don't say you don't know how to love…one of your attacks you use with Dranzer is called love, and I know you love Dranzer too! I also know that your favourite season is winter, because you love snow and the serene feeling you get when everyone is all cosy inside by the fire but you also love the warmth of the sun. You love music and beyblading. You love to laugh, even if you don't admit it and you love making Tyson feel like an arse!"

Kai knew Rei was right and hated that he was the only person who could make him feel like a little kid. Kai smiled "You forgot something"

"What?"

"Yourself"

"and you love me…didn't think I'd hear that one. You see Kai, love isn't about stuff like that, Love is a new beginning where the past and future don't matter because we have each other"

Kai laughed and Rei frowned at him "You sound like a fortune cookie, kitty"

Rei mock pouted, causing Kai to laugh even more. He wrapped his arms around the tigers slim waist and rested his chin on Rei's head "Nothing wrong with sounding like a cookie"

Kai became serious again "Rei…I'll try my best for you, I promise, I love you"

Rei smiled resting his head on his love's shoulder, his voice came out in a whisper "I love you too"

* * *

**insanewelshangel: **YEAH! They are now together (dances) O.o anywayz there's gonna be more fluffiness now. Sheer Kai/Rei love AAWWWWWWW! (sweatdrops) whoa hyper! But don't go thinking its all gonna be fluff…I just want a couple with em all fluffy!(shakes head to get image of a bunny Kai and Rei) And about the thing were one of Kai's attack's for Dranzer is called love…its in the Japanese version of Beyblade, which when translated means love! Here are thank you's for my lovely reviewers (takes a bow) all my lovely reviewers have some cookies (throws cookies then does a poem recital) 

**aura-chan the neko-jin : **hehehehe ….oh, you're giving me ideas! (laughs manically) yes Tyson is THAT dense, but lets face it…Tyson…dense…the words fit so well together! (have some cookies)

**DarkPheonixDragon: **ahhhh don't be sad (hands over lots of cookies to cheer up) as they say shit happens, assholes cause it! But I'm glad I could help! I like your name btw!

**Kiotana: **Kai's still being a bad boy…I know you all love it really (lol) but who the hell doesn't! Here have some cookies (cookie-mania) such yummy cookies!

**FireAngelTears**: (loving the name!) chapter 1- yes it is unfair (starts to throw stuff at authoress) wait…I'm the authoress! Opps! Tyson ass a bad topic…..yes! funny to write about…hell yes!

Chapter 2-Ya gotta love Kai and his tricks! Thanks! The florescent monkey with a pink tutu agrees with the stupid Tyson comment, hello monkey! (cookies, such beautiful cookies!)

**Helen:** hehehe here you go Helen and it had some Kai/Rei moments too! Feel the love people! But prepare for fluff an' stuff in next chapter! (Cookies galore)

**KittyKon:** (sigh) oh no it's you again (loll) yes we get it you are in love with Rei! So have a cookie and everyone embrace the Kai/Rei love! (I am the cookie monster muhahahahaha!) See ya kitty!

**insanewelshangel: **Oh yeah and I know Mariah is a bitch, but I see her as more of a little sister to Rei then anything else, so I wanted her to be nice in my fic….thought I'd explain cos a lotta people hate her with a passion! Until next time too-da-loo….uh, bye! Please review all, will be much appreciated, just think the sooner you review the more likely it is for me to put the next chapter up quickly! This is me saying REVIEW and goodbye! (Waves like a maniac) I have a feeling there was something else but I…forgot. Oh well bye my lovely reviewers and lovely readers who should review! Muhahahahaha I am relentless!


	4. Sugar:The sweet stuff

insanewelshangel: Hello everyone and welcome to Matching Colours chapter 4! Ok enough of that…HIYA DUDES! Once again I would like to thank all reviewers at the bottom and of course anyone who reads my fic! Ok please don't go psychopathic on me if I don't update for a while…I think I will be able to upload like any other Saturday but I have my exams…so I might not…sorry! (stupid bloody exams)

**Disclaimer: **I know this may shock you but I don't own Beyblade someone far richer and smarter does! (but then again there's nothing wrong with dreaming)

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP…means new scene, location or person etc.

'…_italics_...' thoughts

"…." Speech

((A/N…)) my note…I like to interrupt my own fic!

* * *

"Tyson! Shut the hell up" a familiar voice called, disturbing Rei from his slumber.

Rei groaned turning over in his bed, he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep that bordered them '_Ow! My head! Who the heck woke me up again! My bed is…wait a tablespoon and pork chop second! This. Is. Not. My. Bed! Arrrgghh! Whose bed am I in! freaking out here!' _Rei turned his head and saw the familiar sight of his own bed, then looked at the one he was currently in _'Oh! It's Kai's! No big!...No big! What the hell is wrong with me! I am in Kai's, as in Kai Hiwatari as in that sex-god I've been drooling over for age's, bed! Oh happy days!'_

"Rei? Did I wake you up?" Rei rose his head to see said sex-god…uh I mean Kai stalking back into the room "Kitten? Hey!" he waved a hand in front of Rei's golden orbs, the neko-jin shook his head "Hey are you okay Rei?"

Rei smiled, how could he not be in dream world! There was the hottest guy in the world, Kai Hiwatari, in just black silk boxers. "Fine" Rei squeaked earning a smirk from the crimson eyed teen '_Oh god! Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god…'_

Kai wrapped his arms around the tigers' slim waist, resting his head in his love's ebony hair "Cat got your tongue? Rei…you're spacing out again!"

'_oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god…GREAT FLYING CHESTNUTS!' _Rei shook his head violently "Kai?"

"Yes?"

"Kai!"

"YES!"

Rei prodded him "KAI!"

"REI WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG!"

Rei stared at Kai for a moment before flinging his arms around him laughing happily, due to the sudden added weight Kai collapsed back onto the mattress while Rei still clung to him "Kai its really you! I love you ssooo much!"

The phoenix rose an eyebrow but decided this was just one of Rei's sounded-better-in-my-head-slightly-oddball moments "Yes Kitten its me…now could you stop because you're cutting off my air supply" Rei obliged, still smiling his ass off.

"Well…last night's confession wasn't as romantic as I would like it to be!"

"Huh!"

"Well…there was a lot of swearing Kai!"

"What the- YOU were swearing a lot too!"

"True but I hardly ever swear like that! But you my dear koibito do…a lot!" Rei added frowning, flicking Kai's nose.

"Rei that confession was hard…for me to admit…and well swearing replaces the words I couldn't seem to muster…I'm sorry but trust me" Kai smirked "I'll make it up to you"

Kai reached forward and took Rei's lips with his own, Rei wrapped his arm's around Kai's neck while his wrapped around the tigers' waist. Rei shivered as Kai lightly nibbled his lower lip, asking for permission. Rei quickly allowed it, wanting more of this phoenix he was in love with, moaning into his mouth as Kai swept his tongue over his own. Kai pushed the neko-jin closer and placed butterfly kisses down his neck smiling as he received moans of satisfaction.

"Kai…"

"Mmm?"

"Does that mean…when you swear at Tyson…it's because..."

"Fuck! God no Rei!" Kai pulled back, looking straight into Rei's golden orbs "When I swear at that asshole it's because he makes me annoyed and pissed off!"

"Well…could you…"

"What?"

Rei took a deep breath "Could you try and swear less?" seeing Kai open his mouth he added "It's just…as much as a hot steaming mad Kai is nice to look at, I want a more romantic Kai…you know…around me"

Kai openly grimaced "More…romantic?...well if it'll make you happy…I'd do anything!" he smiled when Rei pulled him into a tight hug while his thoughts were less then peaceful '_Romantic? ROMANTIC! I will be romantic but…more! How the hell am I gonna survive! Not being able to swear at that baka Tyson…does Rei realise this will probably result in me killing that moron!"_

"and for every swear word you do say…you'll have to say something nice to Tyson!" the neko-jin stated looking at Kai's reaction '_Wow! Didn't know a person's eyes could get that wide! Do I realise this will probably result in Kai killing Tyson?"_

"O-okay Rei…but if he makes me…on purpose…snap…well I can't promise that we'll have him breathing in the end!" Kai tried to keep the insanity of his mind from etching onto his expression _'SHIT! I have to be …ugh…nice! NICE! Nice to Tyson! Kami help me!' _when Kai saw the happiness clear on Rei's face, he gulped whispering "Rei-koi…when do I have to start being…uh, nice!"

"How about now?"

'_Now! Oh fuck bugger shit wank-,'_ Rei looked up at the phoenix patiently awaiting his answer"OK! But could you just let me…one more time?" the neko-jin nodded and watched with amused eyes as his love got up and called Tyson.

Tyson ran up stairs and stood outside the door while Kai stood in the frame his hand on the handle "Y-yeah K-Kai?"

"Youareastupidprickthatneedstogoonafuckingdietyoupissmeoffallthefuckingtimeyourafrickingwankerandafatarseholefuckwankbitchfuckerbastardarse!...thank you" Kai said in one breath then slammed the door in a confused Tyson's face and walked back over to Rei. "Rei… you can take your hands away from your ears now" The tiger didn't do anything so Kai gave him a quick kiss.

Rei reacted immediately, automatically leaning in for more, Kai just laughed and pulled Reis arms down "Poor Tyson, did you see how blank he looked?"

"To be honest I couldn't tell the difference that bitc- uh, thing…always looks blank to me" Kai quickly covered up his cussing. Looking back down to Rei he laughed slightly at his love's confused face "Never mind kitten" He pulled him onto his lap, so Rei's back rested against Kai's and wrapped his arms around his slim waist. Smirking somewhat evilly, Kai drew his tongue up Rei's neck drawing a delightful shudder from the neko-jin.

"K-Kai…" the ebony-haired teen gasped. Kai merely smirked into his neck, placing butterfly kisses across the tender skin. Turning around, Rei desperately searched for Kai's mouth with his own, wanting that sweet irresistible taste he always left behind. Kai ran his tongue over Rei's lower lip, he turned his head to get better access. Rei savoured that moment, enjoying Kai's delicious taste as he moaned into his loves' mouth.

A knock came from the door, Kai growled but ignored it. The door knocked again. Kai sighed angrily, stalking over to the door, wrenching it open.

A confused Tyson still stood there, looking up at Kai bewildered "Huh!"

"TYSON YOU STUPID PRICK YOU'VE BEEN THERE THE WHOLE TIME!" Kai panted angrily, turning around when he heard Rei go 'ahem' cringing he already realised his mistake "Yeah Rei?"

"Don't you have something to say to Tyson?"

Kai mentally cursed, settling his stormy eyes onto the dragoon holder "Tyson… ahem…" Kai was stumped what the hell could he say that was nice to Tyson "Uh…" he quickly searched for something '_Kami this is hard!' _There had to be something

"You...uh." He continued to stare, then turned around to the neko-jin "…Sorry Rei…I got nothing!"

Rei tried not to laugh and kept all the seriousness in his face "Kai, you know the deal"

"Tyson…you…" Kai was honestly stuck " You, Tyson are…oh for god's sake! TYSON YOU LOOK…argh! That's a …………………….nice shoes………"

Tyson stared at his captain '_What the hell! This isn't Kai! This is not Kai-ok its Kai no one else could glare like that!'_ Tyson smiled flinging his arms up to hug the phoenix "Thank you Ka-"

Kai slammed the door in his face once again, sliding down it onto the floor. Running a hand through his two toned hair he looked up at his Koi "Darn it that was hard! You're tormenting me do you know that!"

"Yep!" Rei chuckled as he made his way over to the phoenix on the floor, he offered him a hand seeing Kai's smirk too lately.

"Why hello kitten" Kai said raising an eyebrow. He had pulled Rei down on top of him and was looking quite pleased with himself. Rei gave him a disgruntled look which Kai couldn't help but laugh at causing Rei to smile. "I love you, babe" Kai bit his lip awaiting the reaction, he knew that Rei hated being called babe.

The tiger cringed and suddenly smiled "Huh! I love you too hunny!" Now it was Kai's turn to cringe. Laughing the neko-jin snuggled up to his lovers' chest, quite content on staying there forever "Kai-koi?"

"Hmm" Kai mumbled, letting Rei know he was listening while he absent-mindidly ran his hand through his ebony locks.

"You are awfully comfortable" he stated curling up closer, he soon felt the rhythm of Kai's chest falling up and down as he gently laughed, Rei was just too cute sometimes and Kai couldn't help but chuckle. "Um, when are we gonna tell the others" he started drawing lazy circles on Kai's chest with his finger awaiting the answer.

"Actions speak louder then words, kitten"

Rei furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but decided against asking Kai what the hell he was on about. Kai was insane sometimes…but always in a deeper meaning, that no one can be bothered to look for sort of way. ((A/N: anyone else think so! Yes!))

"Come on then" Rei gave Kai a confused squeak. The older blader picked Rei up into the air before placing a kiss on his forehead "Come on gorgeous!"

Rei let Kai lead him out of the room while he tried to hide the rapidly growing blush that spread across his cheeks "Kai…um…where are we going?"

"Kitchen" Was his simple reply, obviously not in the mood for conversation; Rei dropped the small talk and stayed silent.

Upon reaching the Kitchen, Kai dropped Rei's hand and walked in quietly. Rei paused for a while wondering what was wrong with his stoic captain but decided Kai just had a headache, although he did have a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him he was wrong. Kai sat down, thanking Max for his water, avoiding eyesight with them all…including Rei. The tiger sat down next to Tyson, the only available seat, quietly pouring himself a glass of milk. Max and Tyson exchanged looks but neither the phoenix or tiger could decipher the meaning of the glances, although Rei had a feeling Kai wouldn't give a toss even if he could. Kai picked up a peach ((A/N: I love peaches!)) and started consuming it.

'_Why does it feel so…uncomfortable? I wish Kai would look at me…What's wrong with him?' _Rei looked up at Max who gave him a cheery smile; the neko-jin gave him a half hearted one in return.

Tyson kept on shifting his gaze onto all three of them, confusion on Kai, sympathy for Rei and a knowledgeable look with Max. Rei wondered what the look was for until he remembered what Tyson had said to him before he went out yesterday 'I sympathise with you Rei, I truly feel sorry for you if you won't take this grasp at love!' he had felt so angry when Tyson had said that to him, he had felt so…pitiful. But Rei grasped that love…but it's just that his love was currently eating a peach on the over side of the breakfast bar, ignoring him completely.

"So what's up!"

"What do you mean Tyson?"

"Well Maxie-Koi…our two friends here…" he pointed at Kai and Rei "Are acting awfully strange don't ya think?"

Kai inwardly groaned at their pathetic attempt to start a conversation, had they practiced saying this are something? "Will you shut up you stupid fuc-…tree"

Rei tried not to laugh but the look on Kai's face at that moment was adorable '_So he's not mad at me, other wise he wouldn't bother to keep our agreement…he's plotted! What's his plan!'_ He tried desperately to catch his love's attention, but the phoenix was content on not meeting anyone's sight.

"Tree?...Max am I a tree?" Tyson got up and twirled., trying to see his arse.

"Surprised you can't see that monstrosity!"

"Kai…first I'm a tree now I'm a monster….aww no Maxie-koi run! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Tyson shut the mother fuc- mushrooms up!"

Rei sighed…this wasn't going to last for long. Kai was going to blow he could see it already.

"We-we have mushrooms! YUM! Mushrooms are yum in my tum, I like to shake my bum"

"Funny, I thought it just naturally wobbled"

"Kai, have you been looking at my bum?"

"ARGH! YOU STUPID BASTA…chicken…I NEVER HAVE NOR WILL I EVER LOOK AT YOUR FAT ARS-BUM AND MACARONI CHEESE SANDWHICH!"

"Someone's in denial"

"Listen you cock-eral and peanut sucking…horseradish! You are a stupid arseho- little mermaid of a bitc-snoozel monkey feet marsh of a coco puff show at the fuc-mooo of a red bunny with purple poka dots!" Kai said this angrily, venom seething in his blazing eyes. Tyson blinked, while Rei and Max were rolling on the floor laughing.

"OW! It hurts…it hurts!"

"STOP…hahahahhaha!"

Tyson was still blinking stupidly while Kai glowered at the two on the floor. After a while they got up and continued to eat their breakfast. When all the giggles had gone Kai resumed eating too…while Tyson was still blinking.

"Right" he said "Now that I've figured what Kai actually said" this earned more giggles and a death glare "I've come to a conclusion…..WHAT THE FUCK!"

Kai lowly growled, his crimson orbs flashing in rage "Tyson…"

"Wait I'm not done…I have more to my conclusion…even though Kai supposedly doesn't look at my bottom…"

"Supposedly!"

"THAT EVEN THOUGH KAI DOESN'T LOOK AT MY BOTTOM…..I bet you he looks at Rei's!"

There was a collect silence, except from the low growling emitting from Kai "Tyson!" this time it came from Max "Tyson we discussed this yesterday…if they don't…"

"Maxie, they have a real shot at it here!"

"Um…could you not talk about us as though we're not here!" Kai snapped "Besides me and Rei are…"

"Tyson…you know how much I agree…but it was made clear…"

"Max, please?"

Max sat down, biting his lip. Tyson shot a warm smile in his direction before continuing.

"Thank you koibito…now if you two weren't such complete arseholes…"

"Watch your mouth bitch!"

"Kai! Let me say this you two belong to each other and its so mega obvious to EVERYONE how much you are in love!"

"TYSON SHUT UP!" Rei yelled "Kai was trying to tell you that we…"

"Rei…Kai…I can't believe you two sometimes, you really don't listen to your heart!"

After this it fell silent once more, Kai was still death glaring Tyson, Max was swirling his cereal around and Rei felt like screaming "Tyson, if you shut up then maybe…"

"Then maybe you two will just walk away and ignore your feelings" Tyson had one last thing to say as Kai got up "Well just shows how I win again, Max said you would be together by now. But I knew you would be too stubborn!"

Kai walked up to Rei and stared at him before giving him a lingering kiss. Withdrawing he smirked over at Tyson.

"Uh……"

"Well, Tyson…what was you saying before!" Kai was enjoying that look on Tyson's face. Max looked between a state of shook and the utmost happiness. Turning back to his love he smiled "Actions speak better then words Kitten"

Kai walked out of the kitchen, leaving three very shocked people behind Tyson started blinking "Uh…what just happened here?"

Rei started laughing "Tyson you baka! We were trying to tell you…and you wouldn't shut up!"

"Oh…well…I'm still a great motivational speaker!"

Max started jumping around "Yay! Yay! Yay!" he bounced all around the kitchen making his way into the living room "Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!"

Tyson smiled while Rei's neck started to hurt from following Max's actions _'Up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down...ow my neck…up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down…holy flying ducks…up and down, up and down, up and down'_

Max rushed back into the kitchen, after looking bewildered for a moment to find himself in the lounge "Rei! I'm so happy for you two! Do you know what we need know?" he drawled himself up into a super hero pose "Sugar!"

The two older boy's sweatdropped. Kai walked back into the kitchen wearing dark blue jeans, his hair wet and a towel around his neck, he stopped as he heard the word sugar "Max…" Everyone jumped at his sudden arrival and Max smiled rushing over to him.

"Kai! Come on, just a little bit of the sweet stuff"

Kai rose an eyebrow '_The sweet stuff?…oh no! The damn puppy dog eyes look…not even a blind man could refuse them' _Sighing he brought a hand to his head as though a sudden headache had crept onto him "Fine! You and Tyson go get dressed and then you can go buy some…sweets"

Max and Tyson immediately thanked him. Rei shook his head at the two younger boys '_Honestly they're like school kids'_ He smiled as Kai brushed off the thank yous while Max and Tyson rushed to their rooms.

Kai stared after them "Well, that's a bit discerning, lets hope they don't do…anything"

Rei smiled, his eyes suddenly lit-up "Oh Kai-koi" Kai turned to him "What was our agreement?"

Kai frowned "Huh?"

"You called Tyson a…bitch!"

Kai frowned more, apparently trying to remember. He gasped when he realised "Oh Rei don't make me...there isn't anything to say! Tyson wasn't even wearing shoes when I said they were nice"

Rei merely grinned "Kai you agreed!"

Kai opened his mouth, then shut it, then opened it again, then shut it. He was trying to find something to say, normally he would swear but…that was out of the question "Oh…centipedes!"

"Centipedes!"

"Yes yellow ones with blue stripes, they have orange legs and recite the national anthem…WHAT ELSE CAN I SAY! I can't swear remember!" he placed his arms around Rei's shoulders, as he leant against Kai's chest.

Tyson and Max came rushing back in, both dressed and a little too happy "Well Kai?"

Unwillingly withdrawing himself from around Rei, he handed them some money "Here! Just...don't get those bunny super happy bites cereal, they have too much sugar for even you too!"

"Thanks Kai!" Max rushed out of the kitchen "Tyson-koi come on!"

Tyson picked up the car keys and started to follow "See ya later dudes!"

"Tyson!"

"Yeah Kai?"

"Uh………………………………..um…………………..nice…………….." The phoenix searched around for something to say '_Nice…oranges? NO that won't do! Nice socks…WHAT! Aftershave…yeah that'll do!'_ Kai sighed in relief, Tyson stood confused "Nice aftershave!"

"Um thanks Kai…..HUG!"

"What- NO!" He shouted as Tyson glomped him "Tyson get the mother fuc-goose of me!"

Tyson withdrew and rushed out of the house shouting back "See ya later dudes!"

"Didn't he just say that!"

Kai shook his head in annoyance "Stupid ars-…Genius…." He growled in frustration

"I love you"

Kai snapped his head up "Huh?" He smiled and invited Rei to sit on his lap. When he did Kai rested his head on the neko-jin's shoulder "What did you say kitten?"

Rei smirked "Oh nothing" Kai growled slightly only resulting in Rei smirking more

"Come on tell me!"

"Nope!" Kai expertly used his tongue on his ear, causing shudders to go down Rei's back "Kai…" He groaned, Kai sniggered softly starting to kiss the tigers' neck "I…I said I love you"

"Mmm love you too!"

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

"Ohhh Tyson what about these?"

"Is it sugary?"

"Yes"

"Then chuck it in"

"Tyson what about-"

"Sugary?"

"Then in it goes"

Max darted around the aisles, chucking in lots of sugary products that were sure to get him high "Tyson…Kai is being quite nice lately"

"Rei"

"No…I'm Max"

"No! I mean it's because of Rei he's so nice lately…what's up with him complementing me?"

"And not swearing?"

"Maxie-koi" Tyson smiled as he held Max's hand "I have a plan"

Max's blue eyes filled with curiosity "Really what for?"

"To find out about why Kai is being kind! Listen up…"

Tyson whispered the plan into Max's ear, his cerulean eyes widening and his smile becoming bigger. After paying for the mounds of sweets they made their way back home. Tyson drove the black lexis that they got in sponsorship with the BBA, Kai wouldn't let Tyson drive normally, saying he would break it or tip food all over the seat. So Kai or Rei normally drove them everywhere, even though Kai did prefer his motorbike ((A/N: Mmm Kai…in leathers…on a motorbike )) He was constantly out on it, just enjoying being free. That intense adrenaline of freedom he hardly gets. That was one of the reasons they never complained about him and his motorbike, the other was that he'd kill whoever it was that said anything on the spot.

"Tyson?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm happy for those two"

"Me too Maxie, me too"

XPXPXPXPXPXP

Kai smiled at Rei's laughing form from the floor, having just fallen over trying to get a kiss from Rei. But the neko-jin had quickly moved "What's so funny?"

"Hahahahahaha…You….hehehe"

"Right" Kai growled "Now you're gonna get it!"

"EEP!" Rei squealed as he ran away.

Laughing Kai got up and began to chase his lover around the living room "I'm gonna catch you Rei!"

"No you're not" He jumped over the settee and landed on the table

"And why not!"

"Because…" he drew himself into a superhero pose "I am smarter and faster then you are!" Then with impressive agility he jumped off the table and landed neatly far away.

"You wish kitten!" Kai's longer legs soon caught up with a squealing Rei, grabbing his arm, Kai collapsed onto the floor bringing Rei on top of him "Hah!" he panted "Why was I chasing you again?"

"You don't remember?" Rei smiled

"Nah! I was caught up in the moment" He rose an eyebrow "My, my Rei-koi can't wait can you!"

"You're the one that pulled me on top of you!"

"And?"

"KAI!"

The phoenix smirked and pulled Rei into a kiss, in return the tiger shyly opened his mouth for him to explore. Rei moaned as the familiar delightful taste of Kai filled his senses, they unwillingly broke apart for air, Rei snuggled into Kai's neck as the phoenix stroked his ebony hair "Rei…"

"Mmm?"

"Can I…?"

"Can you what, Kai-koi?"

"See your eyes…it sounds stupid, I know, but can I?" He was staring up at the ceiling absent-mindidly twirling a lock of Rei's hair around his finger.

Rei looked up at Kai, raising his head. Kai looked at his eyes for a while, staring into his golden depths _'So bright, brighter then any gold, his eyes are beautiful. Dark and light clashing together making my own perfect angel, I love you so much Rei Kon, My angel'_

In return, Rei took the precious time to gaze at Kai's own crimson orbs. He treasured the time as Kai would normally ask him what he's staring at or close his eyes _'His eyes are so beautiful, like blood…in a life giving warm way. I always drown in his eyes. They're like no other shad I've seen before, such a precious colour. No matter what he says, his eyes are the most beautiful, more so then anyone's I've ever seen'_

Kai smiled and sat up, giving Rei a long passionate kiss. Even after they broke apart he kept his eyes closed, resting his forehead on Rei's. He was contingent on savouring every moment, this was the moment he truly fell helplessly and deeply in love with Rei. He had always loved him before, but right now, he couldn't help but drown in it.

"Kai?"

Said blader looked at him, ruby eyes widening to see a tear fall out of his lover's golden orbs "R-Rei?"

A true smile pulled at the corners of the neko-jins mouth and emotions blazed in his sunny eyes. Kai understood and pulled the tiger into a tight, protective hug "I'll never leave, I promise" He kissed Rei's forehead lightly and nuzzled into his dark locks.

"KAI? REI?"

"Great" Kai muttered sarcastically

Rei got up and offered a hand to Kai who took it "Well what did you guys buy-uh oh! Kai you might wanna stay in the kitchen, you don't wanna see this"

Kai came storming into the living room, stopping when he saw the mounds of shopping filled with sugared goods. Fuming he settled his gaze on the two youngest boys "YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!"

* * *

insanewelshangel: Sorry this took so long, only I was watching Shaman King with Len/Ren and ...ooohhh I'm not gonna spoil it for ya'll! I also have to apologise for the not so fluffy chapter, I tried but this is my first shot at writing fluff! So please forgive me! I have to thank Wild Destiny for calming me down in e-mails cos I've had a stressful week and without her you guys wouldn't have this chapter. I also have to thank Kiotana for sparking an idea for this chapter!

**KittyKon:** Thanks kitty and STOP SINGING the married with children theme song Baka! I'm glad that you're glad that they're glad…..Huh! (shakes head) Anywayz thanks!

**aura-chan the neko-jin**: Thanks you two! Why the hell would I wanna hurt Maxie? He's too cute and sugar highed for that! Besides he has to be the ray of sunshine!

**InuVintage**: Thanks (looks proud) Yeah a lot about his butt but I warned all by the chapter title (lol)

**FireAngelTears**: Thank you! The site appeared on the review eh? When I looked at my review history's it didn't appear! Here's the water gun with milk (hands it over) Spray the monkey SPRAY! O.o" ahem…sorry I got caught up in the moment

**Kiotana**: Thank you! You actually sparked the plan of Rei's deal with Kai so this chapter is dedicated to you cos you're review helped! So thanks a lot!

**Helen**: Here's the fluff and stuff…even though it's not very fluffy but thank you very much!


	5. Rain and Punishments

**insanewelshange**l: I am trying my best to get these updates in on time, so if this is a crap pointless chapter PLEASE forgive me! Got nothing else to say except please review! Thanks are at bottom

**Disclaimer**: Not yet people but some day I will! No I'm not delusional, I believe in…..stuff….yeah dreams and hope….and stuff! Plus I don't own what ever bands or singers I mention or their songs!

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP…means new scene, location or person etc.

'…_italics_...' thoughts

"…." Speech

((A/N…)) my note…I like to interrupt my own fic!

* * *

_**From last time…**_

_Tyson and Max came rushing back in, both dressed and a little too happy "Well Kai?"_

_Unwillingly withdrawing himself from around Rei, he handed them some money "Here! Just...don't get those bunny super happy bites cereal, they have too much sugar for even you too!"…_

_A true smile pulled at the corners of the neko-jins mouth and emotions blazed in his sunny eyes. Kai understood and pulled the tiger into a tight, protective hug "I'll never leave, I promise" He kissed Rei's forehead lightly and nuzzled into his dark locks…_

_Kai came storming into the living room, stopping when he saw the mounds of shopping filled with sugared goods. Fuming he settled his gaze on the two youngest boys "YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!"_

Kai glared angrily at the two younger boys, Rei knowing that look on Kai's face, wisely stepped back.

"TYSON MAX!"

"Hey Maxy didn't do anything!" Tyson stood protectively in front of the draciel weilder "His only crime is loving too much!"

"Corny saying of the week or what!"Rei muttered, yep, he could see it already…Kai was gonna lose it

"Tyson" the phoenix's voice came out into a low threatening hiss that sent shivers down everyone's spine "Max had not one thing to do with…ALL OF THIS SUGARY BULLSHI-a la da do da dee!"

"Um I don't think so" Tyson blinked, unsure of the question directed at him "Kai since when do you sing?"

"I don't ding dong merry go round of a twirl pink coloured ostrich feathered pritt stick jubilee!"

"Yes Kai. Feathers do have ostrich's!"

"Hn! Ostrich's have feathers you stupid twonk! Why did you but all this …ngarh! A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P…"

"Why is Kai reciting his time's tables?" Now Tyson isn't that thick, it was all part of his plan "Kai…do you want a …." He rustled around in the nearest bag "OHH how about a box of some bunny super happy bites cereal?"

Flames erupted in Kai's eyes "I told you not to get those! You fuc-marshal can of soda with bits of wire and a giant rubber moose with an inflatable cow frolicking on a field of wildebeest!"

"But Kai, what's wrong with frolicking! We got you some peaches….even though they are sugared, but hay that's a rare sight don't ya think?"

"I don't give a flying dodo! You are dead so ssssssssoooooo dead"

"But Max didn't do anything, I LOVE this cereal!"

Kai smirked evilly "So Max you're off the hook…..Tyson on the other hand had better run before I castrate him TYSON YOU FRICKING IDIOT!"

Tyson stood for 3 seconds before throwing his arms up into the air and emitting a very high pitched girly scream, Kai growled angrily running after Tyson's retreating form "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyson took a deep breath and screamed again as he ran from Kai "Argggghhhhhhh! Help evilphyscoticbastardafterme! HELP! Duckies rescue me!"

Max sobbed while laughing "Poor Tyson" He looked at the bags "Well it was part of our plan…opps!"

"Max…what plan?" Rei questioned looking suspiciously at his blonde friend

"Hehehe…the plan about finding out why Kai is being nice and the plan to make him get angry so we can find out"

Rei was about to say something but remembering what Kai had said to him before he took on a panicked look '_Shit what Kai said before…If he makes me mad on purpose…then I can't promise we'll have him breathing in the end….OH FUCK!'_ Reis golden orbs widened in fear "Kai's gonna kill Tyson….KAI!"

Max's blue eyes widened too "What Kai wouldn't…"

"This is different" Rei began to run up the stairs "Kai! Kai don't kill him don't-"he stopped short as there was a bang and a scream. "Shit…he did it…I can't believe it"

Rei hurtled up the stairs three at a time "KAI!" He burst into the room the scream came from

Kai was dangling Tyson out of the window by his ankles, looking quite amused "ARGH KAI! You psychopath!" Tyson screeched "My hat is falling!"

Kai lowered Tyson even more "What was that couldn't hear you?" Kai smiled over at Rei "Hey kitten, you know this is good anger management! God Tyson try losing some weight there bud!"

Rei was frozen to the spot '_Well it DOES seem like good anger management…he's very happy right now…WHAT! Kai what the hell?'_ "KAI! Bring him back in!"

Kai, knowing his fun was over tried to pull him back in "UH-guys, he's heavy ya know HELP!"

Rei and Max rushed over to help him, too late Rei thought '_Wait a flying dodo, he can hold him out of a window but can't pull him back in?'_ Kai smirked, knowing that all three of them pulling together would be too much. They all pulled once and Tyson came flying back in, hitting the wall. Max rushed over to him, while Rei who had fell on top of Kai, was blushing.

"Why hello sexy!" Kai grinned, pulling Rei into a deep kiss, slipping his tongue into his open mouth.

Tyson and Max giggled when the sound of the tigers moaning reached their ears "OOOHHHH!" Tyson laughed "Get a room!"

Kai growled in between kisses "We have…..you….are….in…it!"

Tyson got up, wrinkling his nose, two of his best friends making out was not something he wanted to see, Max on the over hand was smiling at them happily.

He had his hands together on one side of his face "AWW! That's so cute!"

Tyson yanked Max up, smiling and shaking his head "Come on Maxy, I think bastard over there has forgotten about me!" then he whispered into Max's ear "Let phase 2 commence"

Now alone, Kai stroked Rei's ebony hair "So, what the hell do you think phase 2 is!"

Rei smirked, they both had excellent hearing and had heard Tyson "Hmm, don't know, wanna find out?"

"Not just yet" Kai pulled Rei deeper into his bruising kiss, rolling over he was now on top, a ray of sunlight echoed across his love's face. Kai tried to memorise that moment, his angel was ethereal and beautiful, and in his arms, Kai knew it was safe. It was right. They say love is a sugar heart or a measly valentine's day card, it was nothing like that, you couldn't buy love. Love wasn't hand made, love wasn't a novelty and love wasn't made. It was natural, you can't force it, you can only accept it. Kai realised this gazing at Rei's beautiful face, his eyes shining as pure as halo's, his smile sincere. He leaned in and kissed the tiger's forehead.

Rei smiled, pulling Kai into a tight hug "Kai…" He breathed "Don't leave me"

"I would never, not even death would keep us apart" Kai closed his eyes, breathing in Rei's scent…it soothed him, all he had to do was catch Rei's scent and he would feel so at peace with the world "Never…love is forever"

Rei snuggled into Kai's neck, this moment was right, just being in Kai's arms, feeling so safe, so protected, that nothing could ever touch him. In Kai's arms, Rei knew, he belonged. Kai sat up, bringing Rei with him. Rei yawned widely, rubbing his head against Kai's chest as he curled up. Kai tucked his legs either side of the neko-jin, making sure he was comfortable; he wrapped his arms around Rei's slim waist and gently swayed from side to side. The soft rocking sent Rei into a peaceful sleep, and the last thing he heard before becoming unconscious to the world, was the sweet lullaby his love sang in Russian.

XPXPXPXPXPXP

Tyson laughed manically throughout their plan. He would pick up a bag…laughing manically, empty the food out of the bag….laughing manically and even talk... laughing manically "Muhahahaha yay chocolate muhahahahaha!"

Max felt an on coming headache, his left eye twitched "Tyson?"

"Muhahahahaha yes?"

"ARGH!" Max screamed, big mistake

"Muhahahaha ARGH hahaha!" Tyson laughed and screamed. Max screamed back in frustration causing Tyson to laugh/scream too "Muhahaha argh muhahahaha why…muhahahhaa…arggh….are…muhahaha…argh….you…muhahaha..argh… screaming!"

Max fell onto the floor curled in a ball. He started to mutter unintelligible things, this is what he did when he got frustrated. Tyson waited until Max had finished talking to his knee before he opened a packet of love hearts. Looking up, Max saw Tyson crouched in front of him offering him a sweet "T-thank you"

"You're the only one my heart belongs too!" Max squealed and glomped Tyson, who was trying not to get strangled before his plan had even started phase 2, remembering this he started laughing manically again "MUHAHAHAHHAHA-ARGH!" This time he screamed for real as Max's eyes shadowed over and had started throwing random things.

After Tyson had crawled from under the mountain of pillows, plastic pie ((A/N: yes plastic pie!)) and stuffed animals consisting of a tiger, phoenix, turtle, dragon and a dodo. He ran in a circle before picking up a can of sugared peaches "Ha…Where is Kai anyway?"

"Don't know" Max stated before throwing some glitter into the air and sighing "Glitter…I love glitter…wait didn't we leave Rei with Kai!"

"Yeah they were doing…uh…things" Tyson and Max looked at each other slowly "Ah! This I gotta see!"

"Koibito, if they are doing… anything…why the hell would you wanna interrupt!"

"Maxy, Maxy, Maxy. I would wanna interrupt for one reason…to piss Kai off!"

"And to get killed" Max continued

"Yes….wait! What?" Tyson blinked confused.

"Max sighed "Just go"

Tyson rushed up stairs only pausing at the mirror, to raise an arm as though showing off unseen muscles and grinning "Oh sexy! How you doing!" before flinging open Kai and Rei's bedroom door "STOP! YOU NASTY'S!" He shouted "Uh…….guys?" He walked over to Kai's flat bed and started prodding it "Are you there?"

A groggy voice emitted from the other side of the large room "T-Tyson?"

Tyson screamed before sitting down and smiling "Ohiyo! WHAZZ UP! Rei, how you doing'"

Rei wasn't sure how to answer Tyson, he was sleepy and Tyson was stupid "W..why are you in my room?" Rei felt a warmth from around his waist, looking down he saw Kai's arm circled protectively around him, while Rei had used his over arm to rest his head on. Rei smiled warmly at his sleeping form before frowning back tiredly at Tyson.

"Making sure you and lover boy don't do any dirty's!"

"Why would we be doing laundry?" Rei was innocent when he wanted to be, so he cocked his head to the side looking questionly at the dragoon master.

"I don't know!"

"But you said me and Kai would do dirty's!"

"Well…..I have no idea…but I'm here to make sure you two don't get UP to something!"

Rei blushed deeply "N-no……….go away…." Rei turned his head, his face now a deep crimson.

Tyson laughed lightly "Don't be embarrassed Rei, me just kidding"

"I'm just kidding" Rei corrected him

"Why…what's the joke…no you said kidding not joking so…what's the kid?"

"Tyson I think Max is calling you"

"No he isn't!"

Rei imitated a lighter, squeakier voice "Yes I am, Tyson darling come here"

Tyson stood up making his way downstairs "Ok I'm coming, see ya Rei!"

Rei rolled his eyes '_I don't know what's worse…that I knew that would work or that id did!'_ Rei looked back to Kai, his golden eyes blazed with passion. He snuggled back up to him, curling into a ball, he felt Kai's arms circle around him tighter, holding Rei against his body "Love you Kai-koi"

With that he fell asleep, if he stayed awake a little longer he might have heard Kai's reply of "I love you too" whispered back before a loving kiss was left on his forehead.

XPXPXPXPXPXP

"Hi, what did you want!" Tyson huffed as he rushed into the kitchen, only after pausing to growl at himself in the mirror

"Um…nothing?" Max stared at his love "What are you on about?"

"Me don't know"

"I don't know" Max corrected him

"You sound like Rei"

"Maybe Rei sounds like me!"

"Nah, Rei can't imitate your voice" Tyson smiled "Wait that's not what I meant anyway, what I meant by you sound like Rei, is that he said something like that just now!"

"So they weren't doing anything then!"

"Actually I think Kai is dead….he was lying still and his breathing was slow"

"Tyson…dead people don't breathe!"

"How do you know…have you asked any?"

"Oh yeah!" Max said sarcastically "Miss Phillips next door"

"I KNEW IT!" Tyson screamed "That bitch always creeps me out!"

"Yeah whatever Tyson" Max laughed "Come on before Kai comes down!"

An hour later, they had successfully completed phase 2 of their plan. The lower half of the house was a complete mess. The living room was a disaster, there were empty boxes, bottles and cans and pillows flung everywhere with newspapers littered all around. The kitchen was no better, they had left the food out, except for the frozen and dairy, left bags everywhere, had glitter flung in random places and clothes that had come out of the wash.

"Um do you think we've gone over board" Max asked

"No! we're not in a boat"

XPXPXPXPXP

Rei stretched as he woke, purring as Kai stroked his dark hair, he yawned causing his eyes to water. He muttered annoyed as he rubbed his eyes. Kai laughed lightly, seeing Rei wake up was always something he adored "Awake then Kitten?"

Rei smiled with his eyes half open, sleepily nodding he sat up. He looked to Kai and pouted, glaring at him

"What!" Kai questioned

"Well?" Rei looked at him "Aren't you gonna sit up and join me too!" He pulled on Kai's arm like a little kid

Kai laughed, sitting up he pulled Rei to him, with his legs either side and Rei's back resting against his back. Kai curled his legs and wrapped his arms around his lover, so they were close together. Rei nuzzled against the phoenix, now smiling contently "Rei, you are too cute sometimes!"

Rei merely mewed, snuggling closer, everything was so serene and peaceful "Kai?"

Kai was running his hand through Rei's hair again "Mmm" He said resting his chin on Rei's shoulder. Rei kissed him softly, Kai responded.

Breaking apart they smiled softly at each other "Sorry, I really wanted to kiss you"

Rei blushed looking at Kai, who smirked whispering "Same here" Before nibbling the top of Rei's ear

"K-Kai" The neko-jin gasped "Mmm Kai"

The phoenix sniggered, licking his love's neck then suckling on the skin at the base of Rei's neck causing the younger of the two to moan delightfully "Like that do you gorgeous?"

Rei blushed again "Yes!" He quickly turned around and kissed Kai passionately, for once taking dominance. Kai's mouth was already open so he slipped his tongue in shyly, taking Kai's sweet taste for himself. They eventually parted, Kai sat shocked at Rei, he broke into his trade mark smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Well…that was new" Kai bit his lower lip "Now my turn" He kissed Rei again, working his tongue to make Rei moan happily, Kai loved the taste of his lover and every kiss only left him wanting more "Hmm…It's raining a lot now"

Rei turned his head slightly to look out of the window "Come on then" Kai stood up, offering a hand to Rei. After pulling him up, Kai held him in his arms protectively "Kai-koi, I love that sound" Kai nodded. They were both on about the pitter patter of the pounding rain, closing their eyes it was so soothing listening to the rain, knowing they had each over as the heavens casted down its peaceful liquid.

"Lets go Kitten"

They went out of the house, not even glancing in at Max and Tyson, instead running straight out. Rei twirled around his arms flung open and his eyes closed as he felt the rain fall onto him. They made their way to the park, the large pond becoming larger as the rain added to its contents. People stared oddly at Kai and Rei as they walked happily. The two lovers either ignored or didn't notice this, merely registering that people were tightening coats around them selves as they cursed the contents of heaven. It was something the two of them enjoyed, just slipping into their own world were death and hatred was a fairytale and were tranquillity blossomed

"Kai, do you want to know why I love the rain?" Rei smiled, running his fingers through the phoenix's two toned hair. Kai nodded, wrapping his arms around the tigers slim waist "Its because I think they are like angel tears! It sounds silly but its as though it's a message to send down to the world, that angels are sending. It gives hope to those people who's loved one's have gone…it's a connection they can link to death and something that they can feel. My mother told me that when I was very young. She said whenever there's intense rain an angel is cry, but do not be saddened by the thought, as their tears are a gift, they replenish the world, a gift from above…she said it's a way that loved ones can send a message, showing that they are there no matter what your feeling. Just the fact that someone is watching over you is enough to make you feel wanted at most times" Rei broke off, hoping his tears would be disguised by the rain. They weren't.

Kai wiped away his love's tears "I know its hard for you to talk about them" Rei rested his head against Kai's chest "The reason I love this type of rain. It's because its real. Its something to be sure of, even when its gone, its effects are still left behind. It comes back. When you feel the rain hitting against you, but for once those hits don't hurt you, you know you're not dead. You're still alive, no matter what you feel. That's the reason" Rei felt like crying more when he sensed some of the pain in Kai's voice, the neko-jin knew he was referring to those abbey days, he wished he could take those memories away, make it that the abbey and Biovolt never happened.

"K-Kai…I'm so sorry" He said looking up at the bluenette, who was staring up at the sky "I'm sorry for what you had to go through"

"Hey" Kai said looking down at his love wiping away more tears "You stop that, don't say sorry and don't cry for the past. You're my everything now Rei"

"Hn! I'm not worth it"

Kai cupped Rei's face in his hands looking him straight in the eyes "To the world, you're one person. To me, you mean the world. Rei, life is not worth living with out you" Rei broke into a warm smile, kissing him passionately, Kai picked Rei up and spun him around, then enveloped him in a warm hug "Come on" He smiled, grabbing Rei's hand and running with him.

The rain continued to pour, creating a blurry image on anyone who peered at the two lovers running in the rain, seeming to create a protective veil around them. The cold liquid cascaded onto them all, for once everyone was equal, it was god's way of telling them. But right then, the two lovers, one with gold eyes and one with red, seemed to be above the rest, the rain felt warm on their skin, as it showered its praise. It was comforting and held them in a serene cocoon of bliss.

That moment was right.

XPXPXPXPXP

"Max, Max"

"What is it?"

"Well just one little thing" Tyson stated walking into the empty bedroom, shouting so his voice echoed "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE THEY!"

The front door slammed shut and two voices could be heard talking. Rei walked into their bedroom stopping short when he saw Tyson "Tyson do you, like wanna live in here!"

"No Rei…there's no kitchen"

"Ah great" Kai circled his arms around Rei's waist pulling him back slightly, so Rei's back rested against his chest "Why are you here!"

"I dunno, what are YOU doing here" Tyson narrowed his eyes, glaring suspiciously at Kai.

"OH god, I dunno Tys' maybe…oh…yeah what was it…ITS MY ROOM!" Kai stated sarcastically, giving Tyson an evil glare that practically said 'You have three seconds to run'

"Oh….right" Tyson smiled awkwardly. Max decided to intervene

"You guys are wet"

"Congratulations Max" Kai joked, glad that someone other then Tyson was talking

Max laughed "No why are you guys wet?"

"No clue, rain has a tendency to make things wet"

Rei rolled his eyes "We went outside"

"Why?" Tyson voiced annoyingly

"Because we wanted to"

"Why?"

"Just because"

"Why?"

"Because! OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"Tyson stop asking why or you'll be doing extra training for a month!" Kai snapped

"What a moody foot fungus!"

Kai's eyes shadowed over, a deep growling emitted from his throat "Tyson…I'm warning you!"

"Warning me for what….oh sunny fluffy days are here again and I don't have a clue what's-" Tyson's _song_ was cut short when he saw a bird "OOOHHHHH pretty bird. Tweet Tweet Tweet!"

"ARGH! Chocolate starfish and hotdog flavoured water" Kai screamed, Tyson was giving him a headache

"Hey…I didn't know you liked Linkin Park!" Tyson smiled then started to sing a Britney Spears song.

"Um….Tyson…..That wasn't Linkin Park…that was Britney Spears!" Rei said

"Yeah shake your money maker!"

"BESIDES! It wasn't Linkin Park to be begin with, I think you meant Limp Bizkit, the album….you know what I'm talking about?"

Tyson nodded "No!"

"Then. Why. Did. You. Nod!" Kai shouted, trying to keep his calm. He raised a hand to his forehead "JUST PISS OFF!...Oh…FUCK!" He screamed louder, releasing Rei and walking over to Tyson "There really isn't anything nice I can say! But since I love Rei more then anything else, I will!"

"Kai?" Rei questioned, Kai shouted everything he was saying and was growing slightly hysterical

"Yes Rei?"

"Um…are you ok?"

"Oh fine, it has nothing at all to do with the eighteen stone of idiot in front of me!" Kai spat glaring at Tyson "So what nice thing can I say! Hmm! How about…Tyson, I've never seen anyone able to pull off that yellow t-shirt and red jacket combination for three years without anyone remarking on it, but congratulations on being able to change since we were kids! Other wise you'd still be wearing that stupid outfit! What other thing….hmm…Let's try you're amazing talent for eating around eight meals a day!"

Tyson, obviously thinking everything Kai said was a compliment, smiled and gave him a hug "Thank you Kai! That's so nice of you" He then Circled his arms around Max "Did ya hear Max, isn't that nice?"

Kai strode over to a wall and started banging his head against it. Max giggled slightly, Rei shook his head and Tyson was….well, Tyson.

"Hey Kai doesn't that hurt?"

"That's the point!"

"Huh?"

"It's the only thing that keeps me from killing you!"

Tyson's smile faltered "OH….Well we'll be going now…see ya…come on Maxy!" He ran out of the room, dragging Max behind him. Rei looked over at his lover.

"Kai…Kai-koi?" He saw Kai sink onto the floor muttering.

Rei ran over to him "I'm gonna end up killing him Rei, I am, I know it!" Rei smiled pulling Kai into a hug

"Now, now, there, there. Calm down. Love you!"

Kai immediately calmed down in Rei's embrace as his soft words reached Kai's ears "Love you on we're still wet!" Kai pulled Rei up, gave him a chaste kiss and got changed.

XPXPXPXPXPXP

"You done?" Kai called into the bathroom.

Rei was just finishing drying his hair, and smiled as he could picture Kai leaning against the door frame with an impatient face. When he had finished, Rei opened the door to see Kai exactly like he pictured him "Let's go hotty!" Kai smirked grabbing the neko-jins hand.

They opened the kitchen door where Max and Tyson were currently located "Good I'm starv…WHAT THE FLYING MONGGOOSE PICCOLOS MESSIAH OF A WELLINGTON COW HAVE YOU DONE?"

Tyson waved, Kai glared, Max smiled and Rei stood in dis-belief. "The kitchen… I can't believe….the kitchen…what….the kitchen….!"

"TYSON!" Kai picked up a knife, running after said blader, Tyson 'eeped' and ran into a wall. Rubbing his head, he broke of into a run….straight into the living room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU DOORBELL VIBRATOR!" Kai screamed at Tyson who had jumped, somehow, onto the fan at the top of the room. Kai didn't know what was more shocking, that Tyson had jumped that high or that the fan was supporting his weight.

"KAI PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!"

"Give me one good reason"

Funnily enough, even though his life was on the line, he couldn't think of a reason "Ugh….Um….ah….damn….can't think of one…..well this bites!"

Max walked cautiously into the room "Um…Kai could you not kill him for me? Please?"

Kai glared at Max "Fine...YOU'RE LUCKY TYSON! If it wasn't for Maxy you'd be dead by now! COME DOWN!"

Tyson just let go, resulting in him falling onto the hard floor. "OW! My poor bummy!"

"Hn! I would have thought your butt would have cushioned the fall or result in you bouncing back up!"

"Miracles happen Kai!" Max smiled "Um….so about the…mess?"

"Oh" Kai smiled evilly "Well I'm sure you and Tyson will have a lovely time cleaning it all. But Max since Tyson is the master of this not-so master plan he'll of course will have more to do!"

Rei walked up to Kai "Like what?"

"Like, Having to clean the attic and basement, doing five extra hours of training, running ten laps around the back garden and having his meals shortened to the same amount as the rest of us"

"Fair enough"

"FAIR ENOUGH?" Tyson screeched "I won't make it to tomorrow!"

"Come on Tyson-koi, we've got off easy considering we could have died" Max stated, suddenly pulling out a frilly apron from nowhere "Let's get to work!"

Kai smiled '_Just like Max, always taking it on the chin, unlike fat arse over there. Stupid bastard!'_ "Well. You heard Max! Get to work!"

Tyson pouted and walked into the kitchen, Max smiled and skipped along singing "Cleaning, cleaning, oh cleaning is good! Cleaning is fun. Cleaning will do good for Tyson's bum!"

"Hey!" Tyson shouted, causing Max to giggle relentlessly

Rei looked up at Kai, they were both sitting on the couch, he expected to see Kai mad but instead he looked as though he was trying not to laugh. He turned to Rei smiling "I think Max is getting high off the polish!"

Rei laughed, then seeing Max saw it could have been a possibility. He watched bemused as the blonde playfully slapped Tyson, then brandishing his duster around like he was swatting away an invisible fly. Tyson raised an eyebrow, shaking his head "Maxy, you are…high!"

"No!" Max stated then deepened his voice "I am low!"

Tyson made his voice squeaky "No! You are high!"

"LOW!"

"HIGH!"

Then the two of them started laughing and cleaning faster "Someone's got an energy boost" Rei shacked his head.

Kai laughed pulling Rei into a tight embrace "I live in a mad house!"

XPXPXPXPXPXPPXPXPXPXPXP

Tyson and Max collapsed on the floor "Everything is….done……your highness!"

"About time you showed the proper respect Tyson!" Kai smirked "But you're not done!"

"Huh!"

"You still have all the other things to do!"

Tyson started crying "PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO IT! (Sniff) I'M SSSSSSSSOOOOOOO TIRED!"

Rei laid a gentle hand on Kai's arm, Kai raised an eyebrow "Fine"

Tyson stopped crying, looking up slowly "W-what!"

"F-I-N-E! FINE!"

"What sort of trick is this!" Tyson shouted "Screw you Kai! I'm off to clean the attic!"

Tyson ran off, Kai sat there with his mouth open and a look of dis-belief etched on his features "Uhhhhh…………………………………………………I have nothing to say to that. His stupidity speaks for himself" '_HA HA HA the idiot wait until he see's my surprise'_

Max crawled onto a chair "Ugh…"

"Now Maxy what have we learned?"

"Not to do stuff like that again"

"Good boy!" Rei smiled "Have a cookie"

Max caught the cookie that appeared out of no where, looking at it strangely before consuming it. A scream emitted from the attic, Tyson rushed into the living room seconds later, covered in cream and red paint "I can't believe you tricked me! You complete bastard!"

Rei looked at Kai "What did you do?"

"Why does everyone accuse me!" He said innocently, no one bought it.

"HE" Tyson pointed at Kai "Put a pie in the attic, a light shining on it saying GOD'S PIE…the most delicious pie in the world! So I picked it up then this string connected to a recorder went "YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN PIE! YOU SHALL PAY!" Then the dickhead had spring loaded snakes jump out of the pie when I prodded it, so now I'm covered in cream AND in red paint!"

"Red paint!"

"YEAH! I thought I was in hell! I tripped over a wire on the way down and red paint tipped on me! KAI YOU ….HORRIBLE BOY!"

Kai roared with laughter, while Max and Rei were crying from laughter "T-Tyson you arsehole! You fell for Kai's trick! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Forbidden Pie! Hahahahaha"

Max continued "Thought you were in hell! HAHAHAHAHAHA light … snakes …cream HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rei and Max started clapping while Kai took a bow "Brilliant, best yet!"

"My god! Tyson I didn't think you would be so dense!"

"Yeah well, I thought it was weird how god sounded like Kai!" Tyson huffed, then tasted some of the cream "Mmm good cream!" This caused them to laugh again

"Tyson stop sucking yourself"

"EEEEEEEWWWWWW! Hahahahhaa"

When they had calmed down Rei decided to ask about the plan "So, what was with that plan?"

"Yeah do tell" Kai said picking at a lose piece of string on his shirt.

"Well….we wanted to find out why Kai was being nice!"

"Why didn't you just ask?"

"You would have told us!" Tyson shouted

"Yep! It's for Rei!"

"I made him do a deal, that every time he swears he has to say something nice to Tyson. Then he was nice just to get you out of the house"

"Hn, just me and my kitten without your stupid interruptions! So Tyson, be warned, because in the future you piss me off on purpose, your gonna pay!"

Tyson nodded, a worried look on his face, then he started laughing

"Why are you laughing!"

"Oh god!" He giggled "God trick Kai!" Then he continued to laugh his arse off while everyone sweat dropped

Rei was sure he could hear Kai swearing under his breath, but decided to let it pass and laugh instead.

XPXPXPXPXP

A week later, Tyson ran into the living room brandishing a poster around "Hey Sensual has reopened!" he screamed in ecstasy "Its opening back up on Friday! Can we go please?"

Sensual was the local club and was very popular, it had to close due to some refurbishing and they were personal friends of the manager "Sure" Kai smirked '_About time that lazy git opened it back up. Tala you better meet my expectations' _He looked at Rei, Tyson and Max's beaming faces '_I want a good time with Rei!'_

"YES!" Tyson screeched "Sensual here we come!"

* * *

**insanewelshangel**: Uh….sorry that it was a later then usual update (laughs uneasily) but when I did finish this, I tried logging in and it said HTTP Server Error 503, so I had to wait (grumbles) and sorry for this stupid chapter I was trying to get it in plus my shoulder is killing. Hope it's ok though! Please review! Next chapter will be good! Plus Tala is here for all you fans of him in the next chapter! (I'm talking especially to you, FireAngelTears)

**aura-chan the neko-jin**: Thanks! Here, they aren't dead! (lol) Kai needs anger management, but he won't go! I tried to put some Max moments in too, hope they're ok!

**KittyKon**: Thanks! Yes (sigh) We KNOW you love Rei! And yeah, they are cute!

**Wild Destiny**: Thanks cherub! (lol) I don't know, I thought you wouldn't like it…sorry! (lol) THANK YOU! People this is a major brilliant poet here! WD's poems are amazing!

**Only awake when a full moon is out and even then I am not myself**: Phew! Long name! (lol) Thanks! Nice theme song BTW! Besides what's wrong with being evil? Here is chapter 5!

**Helen**: Thank you! You're review gave me a self-confidence boost in fluff, I've never written it before so I wasn't sure! So thank you!

**Yami Pandora**: Chapter1- Yep I love their arguments! Thank you

Chapter 4-Not gonna last long, eh? (lol) we'll see! Thanks!

**Kiotana**: Thanks! You think of motorcycle Kai too! (lol) Lemon? Hmm, not sure…..maybe later plus I need to know if other's want lemon too! But I'll consider it.

**FireAngelTears**: I loved your review! (lol) Absorbent monkey is not a good thing! THANKS! I was praying people would see it as funny and not over stupid. Oh yeah UPDATE your story!

**Insanewelshangel:** Well thanks to all! Even readers who don't review (please do!) Honestly reviews are what get me through some particularly shit weeks, especially last week! But thank the lord! Exams are over for a now! REVIEW people and help save me from a sure to be bad week!


	6. Sensualpart one

Insanewelshangel: Hello people…AT LAST freedom is here! Half term, hell yeah! It's like busting out of jail! (Sniff) I'm just so happy! So thanks are at bottom as always! (Sigh) I'm free….. (Smiles) Oh and there's more yaoi then usual in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I'm in such a happy mood this will be a straight forward one….I do not own Beyblade darlings! (lol)

Oh I also do not own the song "Candy shop" by 50 Cent

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP…means new scene, location or person etc.

'…_italics_...' thoughts

"…." Speech

((A/N…)) my note…I like to interrupt my own fic!

_Just italics…_Song lyrics!

Oh yeah and before I continue, there was a lot of talk about dodo's in the last chapter, hmm….just stating that's all! Now read cherubs…..(Wild Destiny…you have corrupted my typing) Ok…Linkin Park on…check….Drink to make me hyper…check……brain….not check….heck I don't need it READ ON!

This chapter is dedicated to FireAngelTears simply because she loves Tala….a lot

* * *

"Kaaaaaiiiiiiiii" Rei moaned "Come on hurry up!" 

Kai sighed looking at his watch, he briefly watched the hands tick around with mild amusement, people do strange things when they were bored and Kai decided to pass it in being interested in the smallest of things '_Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! Will Rei ever stop moaning!'_ The phoenix rolled his eyes and got up from his comfortable position on the couch "Fine kitten! I will get ready…even though there's three hours left!"

"You take a long time to get ready…besides I am doing your hair!"

Kai smirked "Washing or styling!"

"Kai!" There goes the warning voice. That voice was a trademark Kai had come to realise, when that voice sounded move your ass quick! Kai kissed Rei before hurriedly leaving "Tyson! Max! Get ready!"

Tyson ran while Max edged out of the room laughing nervously. An annoyed Rei was not to be toyed with. The reason he was so annoyed was that no one was getting ready, they all took ages and left things to the last minute, so once again it was up to him to get their butts into gear.

Sighing, he flopped down onto a chair, closing his eyes for a moments peace "Damn chopsticks!" He growled "Well I better go too!"

XPXPXPXPXP

Rei sat at the edge of his bed, having just finished drying his long ebony locks. He glanced over to Kai every now and again, blushing furiously when he did, trying to keep a smirk off his face.

"Could you…ya know stop that!"

"Eh?" The neko jin blushed again as he turned to Kai in confusion

"You keep glancing at me then quickly turning away!"

"There's a good reason for that!" He pointedly looked at the towel wrapped around the phoenix's waist, the only thing he was wearing

"If it bothers you that much I'll take it off" Kai put a hand on his towel to prove he wasn't joking although a playful smile tugged at his lips

Rei's eyes went wide "KAI!"

Kai laughed, coming to sit behind his lover, he silently took Rei's brush and trailing it through his ebony hair. Rei closed his eyes in bliss, emitting a content sigh. Kai gently brushed the dark bangs, softly kissing the tiger on the neck which resulted in a purr. The bluenette smiled, another thing to treasure. Rei's soft purring was downright cute…or if you're Kai, downright sexy.

"Hmm…the kitten purrs…" He placed his arms around the younger and rested his head on Rei's shoulder "Aikurushii" ((A/N: Japanese for Adorable))

Rei flicked the end of Kai's nose, laughing when his love wriggled it "Hmm, just like a bunny rabbit! How cute!"

"Aww…do you want to pet me?"

The tiger raised an eyebrow, before placing a kiss on his lovers lips "Well, get ready!"

Kai rolled his eyes "Yes master…of course master…cherry coke and pickle onions master" He bowed his head before walking away, Rei threw a pillow which Kai deftly caught "Oh….its like that is it!"

Rei "Eeped" Before wrenching the door open, Kai gave chase with a pillow. Just as Kai pinned Rei against the wall, the pillow forgotten laid on the floor, Tyson came out

"URGH! DUDES! FUCKING HELL MAN!"

"Tyson flump off you pringle!" Kai growled

Tyson sobbed "Why the names Kai…Why?"

The blunettes red eyes darkened "Tyson..!" His voice came out in a hiss "Get your full butt back into that room! You strange queer little beer" ((A/N: Hey it rhymed!)) Tyson moon walked back into his room, leaving a confused Rei and a pissed Kai "That…….." Kai searched for a word "That…….moronic. sadistic, little poodle parlour of a doped coffee branch! For flobbalob's sake!"

Rei blinked, not sure if he heard correctly '_Flobbalob!' _He coughed slightly "Kai…um….get ready!"

"For what?"

"To go out!"

"Oh……………………..yeah!" Kai furrowed his eyebrows as though he was asking him self what the fuck '_What the fuck?' _See I was right. He shook his head "I'm greatly confused"

Rei kissed Kai, stealing his love's taste and exploring his caverns. He pulled away "Aikurushii" Kai smirked kissing Rei back, just when Rei wanted more Kai pulled away

"Uh-uh Kitten we must get ready!" Rei frowned as Kai laughed "Annoying instruction isn't it!"

XPXPXPXPXP

Kai surveyed his hairstyle as Rei proudly brushed his hands together, looking at his work of art "Fabulous, no?"

"No"

"Pfft"

"I'm kidding, Rei-koi. Thank you" Kai stood up, kissing Rei on his nose and putting strong arms around him "Well I have to get dressed"

"Ok…we'll see ya outside then"

Kai looked back at the mirror, Rei did do a great job, his hair was styled so that a few more bangs went into his burning eyes while they remained smooth but messy at the same time, it was beyond him how Rei had taken an hour to do it mind. '_What can I say…Rei's a perfectionist'_ Glancing out of the window he saw it was already getting dark and the first tell tale signs of night already showed as the stars glimmered in the colourful sky.

XPXPXPXPXP

"Tut" (1)

Rei grasped his hands together, that was the sixth 'tut' Tyson had done in a minute '_I'm gonna strangle his fricking throat…tut once more and I swear…'_

"Tut"

"Argh! That's it!" Rei leapt up squeezing Tyson's neck "I kill you! Tutting is getting on nerves!"

"Argh…Wei dud op it orry orry"

Rei let go, blinking confused at Tyson "Huh!"

"I said Argh…Rei bud stop it sorry sorry……………………………..Tut"

"Argh! TYSON!"

Tyson emitted a high pitched scream before running around in circles, then going head first into the wall "Ow, pow, holy cow"

Rei's left eye twitched "Kai where are you!"

"Muhahahahahahha….wait oh yeah ahem, I was tutting because I am impatient because your Kai is late!"

Rei collapsed onto the wall, the wind had a slight chill in it. He was wearing a dark blue pair of jeans with a white shirt with Chinese writing going down the left side on his back. Tyson had black trousers with a silver shirt on and Max had light blue jeans with a black shirt. Rei sighed wishing Kai's strong arms were around him in a warm embrace "He won't be long"

XPXPXPXPXPXP

Kai glanced at himself once more in the mirror, he wanted tonight to perfect for Rei. He smirked slightly, plus he'd be able to see Tala, that manic red head that he had been friends with since he was a kid.

"Well, I'm ready" He picked up some keys on his way out and two motorcycle jackets.

Rei turned his head when he heard the door bang shut. He casted his eyes on Kai…and his jaw fell open '_Fuck, fuck, fuck……I so wanna jump him right now!'_

The phoenix turned around, her had black jeans that weren't to tight or to baggy but showed off his muscular yet slim long legs and he had a deep crimson silk shirt on that complemented his eyes perfectly, the first few buttons were undone showing off his gorgeous chest "Well, why are you all staring!"

Rei shut his mouth, his eyes ablaze when he saw Max and Tyson staring at Kai too, frowning he got up and placed his arms around Kai possessively "Majonga's Kai you can clean up!" Tyson spluttered

"For roaring daffodils STOP DROOLING TYSON you stringy thong!"

"Oh its back to the ass topic is it?"

"I didn't even mention your….thing!"

"Kai are we talking about things! NO we are talking of ass's which you brought up!"

"I DID NOT….you lemonade, melon, coconut fingering fish!"

"Ugh…." Rei and Max exclaimed, their noses scrunched

Kai gritted his teeth "Then let me SWEAR!"

"No!" The tiger smiled flicking his love's nose

"MY ASS PEOPLE!"

"TYSON shut the beer can belch up!"

"I'll have you know Kai, my butt is juicy!"

"Ah dude I don't even wanna know how you came to that conclusion!"

"Its so healthy"

"Like a ripe plum!"

"Tut! Tut! People always stare at my bum!"

"They're hypnotised by the wobbles!" Kai snorted. Max and Rei both looked at each other trying not to laugh

"Hey! Everyone loves my booty!"

"Are you pissing me about!" Kai spluttered unbelievably "You scare little kids!"

"Hmph!" Tyson walked away, the words 'Koko ni kinasai' were across the seat of his trousers which when translated from Japanese said 'Come here' Kai looked scared for a second before shuddering.

"That's so disturbing!" He cringed

"Kai!" Rei bit the bottom of his lip smiling somewhat evilly

"Eh?"

"You swore!" He sang

Kai hanged his head "Tyson……………………………………………… …………… …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….nice shirt"

Tyson whistled "That's one hell of a pause!" Thank you I did it! Ahem…Kai growled in annoyance before throwing Tyson the car keys "The Ford?"

"Duh! We're not risking the other cars, besides I'm not driving with you so it doesn't matter! The Ford isn't crappy anyway, just less expensive then the others" Rei nodded in agreement, Kai put his arm around the neko-jin's shoulder

"You're not coming!" Tyson moaned "After all that bloody waiting!"

"I'm going on the blackbird"

"Ok see ya guys there!" Tyson walked off singing "I see ya baby shaking that ass, shaking that ass!" Max rolled his blue eyes before waving as he got into the car

"Here's your jacket kitten" Kai smiled placing a chaste kiss on Rei's lips after putting on his own. Kai sat down, putting his Oasis sunglasses on, Rei placed himself behind the blunette.

"You ready!"

Rei circled his arms around his love's waist "Let it rip!"

Kai smirked, roaring the engine to life before speeding off down the road, Rei gripped his waist tighter. The wind whipped past them as scenes became a blur. Rei nuzzled his head into Kai's shoulder the luxurious material of his jacket greeted the embrace. The phoenix turned the corner, the familiar feeling rushed through him, that intense adrenaline coursed in his blood. He had the two things in his life that made him feel free and right now he was feeling it. The engine sang in its unfaltering song of speed and freedom as the road stretched out underneath the tyres welcoming the traveller. Kai smiled working the bike expertly, he glanced in the mirror to see the Ford far behind.

XPXPXPXPXP

Some people gave a quick glance as a motorbike pulled up into the parking lot, their interests diverted for a split second before returning to their original occupation. A teen with two toned blue hair got off his blackbird, or more precisely tried to.

"Rei…you can um, get off the bike now"

Rei opened one eye, peering up at Kai, his head still buried into the phoenix's shoulder "Oh…I knew that" He still clung onto Kai though "But Kai-koi I don't wanna let go of you"

Kai made to stand up but Rei remained consistent "Rei, you're gonna have to"

"Kaaaaiiiiii"

Rolling his eyes Kai quickly turned, giving Rei a kiss. He immediately reacted opening his mouth for Kai, purring when his love took up the offer. Kai pulled away "Well we certainly gave them a show" He smiled, nodding in the direction to the club. Rei turned red as he looked at the vast queue where some people gaped, others smirked and other's wolf whistled. Kai stood up, picking Rei up after him and circling his arms around the tiger's waist. Kai put his lips to Rei's own to meet in a passionate kiss. Rei moaned and ran his hands through Kai's soft hair. A loud beeping suddenly caused them to jump apart.

"Aye aye! Get it on 'en!" Tyson smiled at them

"Shut up you flying piece of shit…eh…shitashimiyasui"

"Hmm, you're cutting it close aren't you!" Rei nodded his head in disapproval

"What? I said you flying piece of shitashimiyasui, just because that's Japanese doesn't mean I wanted to swear"

"But in NOT wanting to swear, you called Tyson a flying piece of…friendly!"

"Whatever" Kai sighed walking to the club "Tyson's a boob job anyway!" (2)

"Hey I have you know these are natural" Tyson screeched, then looked confused "Wait…what!"

The bouncer stood outside of the double doors, he was very tall and had muscles the size of boulders. The neon sign of 'Sensual' blazed over their heads in a flash of red then blue. The club was very popular, and tonight being the grand opening after the refurbishing meant a massive crowd. The bouncer glared at them, judging who was trouble and was not. Tyson pushed to the front of the queue, Tala being their personal friend meant immediate entrance, pity the bouncer didn't know that

"Hey! Get to the back!"

"I don't think so bouncy!"

"Tyson, he's a bouncer not bouncy" Max said timidly

"Take your little friends advice and now piss off"

"Hey I don't think so!"

The bouncer growled, flexed his muscles and stepped forward. Rei clung to Kai's arm stepping behind him a little, his golden eyes wide, he pulled Max behind Kai too. The bouncer stepped closer, raising his fist.

"Save me Kai" Tyson screamed jumping behind Kai as well "Save me!" Kai sighed angrily, the bouncer stopped at the name Kai.

"I am not your condom" (3) Kai stated "Therefore, I will not protect you….How are you Dimitri?"

The bouncer laughed "Alright Kai, so that shit is with you then?"

"Yes, where's Tala?"

"He's inside" He paused looking at Rei, looking back at Kai he nodded approvingly "Nice!"

Kai rolled his eyes "See ya later, come on you lot"

They walked into the club, Dimitri mock glared at Tyson, the dragoon holder ran up to the rest of them, glancing back nervously "Dude, how the hell do you know him!"

"Tala" Kai said simply "He introduced me to him" Rei held his hand when they entered the club floor. It was impressive, it had many levels that had a bar on practically every floor, toilets, a lounge and of course the dance floor. It looked like a large circular room where the levels adorned the walls so looking down people would see the dancing area. Exotic plants were here and there, the bars were easily found with their neon light and the club even had some dancing platforms.

Rei whistled and raised his eyebrow "Wow he wasn't kidding when he said drastic decoration methods had taken place"

"That's putting it smartly, Tala's statement sounded more like stuff is going on" Max smiled

Just as Kai walked forward a figure jumped him from behind, clutching onto his back and covering his eyes "Guess who?" A voice sang

"Tala get the mother fuc….French fries off me!"

"Ahh how did you know it was m….French fries! Kai have you been going fast food mad?"

"No Tal' I..."

"Like burgers, hmm, burgers, they come from a cow over here right?"

"What the hell do they come from in Russia!" Tyson blinked

Tala shot him a smirk "Penis parts"

Tyson cringed; his mouth forming an 'ohhh' Tala smirked deeper

"Yeah but the buns are the best bit, have you ever had spam?"

"Um….yes" Tyson muttered, not really wanting to know

"That's Russian too, it's actually whale sperm ya know!" Tyson turned green and ran in the direction of the restrooms, Tala sniggered "Wait I haven't told you about chicken balls yet!" He shouted after Tyson's retreating form, laughing manically

Kai laughed "Durak" He stated in Russian (4) (Fool…male term)

"Da nu!" (You don't say!) Tala shook his head "My dick, you weren't kidding about how fucked up he's gotten…wouldn't have anything to do with you would it Max!"

Max blushed deeply "Actually no! I say it's Kai who's..."

"Oh my god! You and Kai!" Tala knew what Max was stating but he loved messing with people's heads, he mock pouted and looked at Kai "Kai babe, what about me!"

Rei glared at the red head "E-excuse me!"

Tala gave a somewhat evil grin "Oh yeah, I was Kai's first…." He sniffed dramatically "He said I would be his only, the jerk!" Kai groaned when Tala put his arms around the phoenix's neck, still latched onto his back "But, I'll forgive my little sex god"

Now Rei being immensely confused mistook that groan of annoyance for one of lust "Um…I…uh…..getting a drink!"

Max nodded and walked with Rei, Tala laughed his arse off when they went, Kai muttered something and dropped him on the floor where the red head continued to howl manically "P-priceless….ah…..so priceless" Kai walked away from him, but was once again stopped by Tala flinging himself onto the blunette's foot "No…hahaha….Kai-koi….don't leave me" Silent tears of laughter rolled down is face

"Tal' stop! Get off me! You stupid prick" Thankfully Rei didn't hear that

"But Kai you know you love me!" Tala got up laughing harder

"Red! Come on…me and Rei are a couple now!"

"W-what, you actually did it?" He broke into a smile hugging Kai tightly "My little boy has all grown up!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're kinda strangling me! So will you stop the act that you're with me!"

"Of course Kai!" The wolf turned slightly so Kai wouldn't see his evil grin. Spotting Rei coming back, he flung himself onto Kai once more "Oh Kai babe, please, I don't mind if I'm just your slut….I want you SO BAD!"

Kai closed his eyes after his left one had started twitching '_Kill the bastard do it now! No breath Kai, phew, he's a twonk, don't kill'_

"Kai claim me!"

'_KILL!'_ Kai glared at Tala, his fists clenching "Oh no, you see I much prefer Bryan" '_Ha ha ha that got him!...oh fucking ducks...Rei!' _He glanced up to see a pretty pissed off tiger, Kai smiled awkwardly. Max and Tyson looked uncomfortable. Tala also looked pissed off ((A/N: arggh...attack of the bishies!...wait maybe that's not bad…'drool'…))

"Bryan!" Tala glared at him, his icey blue eyes living up to their name

"Bryan!" Rei said too, glaring at Kai

"Bryan!" Tyson said, glaring too, he was caught up in the moment

"Bryan!" A tall Russian with lavender hair, pointed to himself and stood behind Tala. The red head froze and turned around slowly

"Bryan!"

"Bryan has been said enough times!" The authoress screamed……right sorry, back to the fic…..

"Yes, it is me! Pfft!" The lavender haired teen replied

"K-Kai can I talk to you for a second!" Tala grabbed Kai and dragged him away without waiting for an answer. He shot them a weak smile and pulled the blunette around the corner

"Hey Tala, I don't swing that way!"

"Shut up…what! Yes you do your with Rei!"

"No I meant with you! Diseased animals are way too far!"

"I am trying to be serious"

Kai sniggered "How are you feeling, you're out of whack since when are you seri…"

"Meh!" the red head whined "Hush! What about Bryan!"

"Um…well….I have no idea what you're talking about but…"

"No! You haven't…..told anyone….have you?"

"Nah, I swear on……….the hair of that statue" Kai placed his hand on a statue "If I have lied…..about this…..then may all its hair fall out"

"Kai"

"Hmm?"

"IT'S A STATUE IT DOESN'T HAVE HAIR!"

"Then obviously someone has sworn on it before and they did lie so all its hair…"

"Will you shut up now?"

"Nah! Anyway, whoever swore on this statue must have been one big fucking liar, damn them to hell and back! This statue is as hairless as Tyson's nuts"

"KAI! WILL YOU BE SERIOUS"

Kai looked at his friends face, leaned against the wall, closed his eyes and folded his arms ((A/N: you all know the pose)) "Ok, serious mode on"

"Thank you, Oh my god you don't think he's caught on do you?" Kai stood there in silence "What if he knows….what if he isn't gay…..what will he do if he finds out…..what if he finds out that I like him…..Kai, you can answer these questions you know"

"Hn"

"Okay I prefer the annoying asshole to the obnoxious bastard! Don't be so serious! I would like a human response!"

"Kai opened his crimson eyes "What if the water has been pissed in? What if chocolate is really frozen shit? What if Tyson actually has a brain?"

"All ridiculous notions! Ok I get it no more what if's…"

"Good"

"What would happen if he found out, what would happen if he doesn't feel the same, what would…"

"Tala! Just fricking say, tell him!"

"How did you tell Rei?"

"I didn't HE told ME…..or rather he showed me"

"Ahhh" Tala nodded

"Red, I'm serious, just tell him"

XPXPXPXPXP

Rei stood his eyes glued to the corner where Kai had disappeared _'I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous…………AH screw it I am so fucking jealous!'_

"Rei?"

"WHA? I am NOT jealous….oh hey Bry'"

Bryan smirked, raising an eyebrow "Jealous of what!"

Rei glowered at him "Oh………………..shut up!"

"Ok, ok keep your tits on!" He sighed "I know why you're jealous"

"Huh?"

"Because I feel it too, you know…" he waved a hand in the direction of Kai and Tala's disappearance "I mean Kai is hot and …"

"YOU LIKE KAI?" Rei screeched

"No I like……………………………..Tala" Rei blinked, why was Bryan opening up to him "I needed to tell someone, and you're here and your trustworthy even if you are a bit…….erratic shall I say?"

Rei gave him a weak smile "But…..they are just friends…I'm being stupid"

"Stupid as a wrench" Bryan laughed a little to himself

"What!" The raven haired teen asked, slightly amused and curious

"Well……..haha….if you're a wrench….does that mean you've tightened Kai's nuts!"

"Hmph!" Rei blushed deeply "What is it with Russians and being horney!"

"It's a cold place….how else would we keep each other warm!"

Rei muttered something intelligible, he peered at the corner "They have been gone to long"

XPXPXPXP

"TELL HIM!"

"I CAN'T!" Tala shouted. Kai started to mock cry "What the hell is wrong with you!

"It's the little people, the little borrower type people, who live under floorboards!"

"UH-HUH……what about them!"

Kai fake sobbed even more "They…..they don't wear socks! Don't make me go on! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF, JUST TELL THE PRICK THAT YOU WANT TO FUCK HIM SENSELESS!"

"Could you say that a little louder Kai?" Tala said massaging his ear "Cos I don't think anyone else heard!"

Kai growled and pushed Tala onto the opposite wall, now Rei and Bryan could see them. Kai put his hands either side of Tala and their faces were centimetres apart "Tell him…" He hissed

Rei stood with his mouth open, Bryan growled "Maybe we weren't right about those two"

"N-no…"Rei gasped _'Kai is not hitting on Tala, he's not, I trust him!'_

"Tala, I promise, he feels the same way too!"

"How do you know!"

"Because" Kai smiled "He wouldn't be staring at us like this if he didn't feel the same about you!"

Tala flicked his eyes side ways to see Bryan glaring at Kai as though about to kill him, he flicked his eyes back to Kai's crimson ones. He broke into a true smile "Oh thank you Phoenix!" He hugged him tightly

"Ugh, Wolf. You're. Strangling. Me!" But he returned the hug, he and Tala were like brothers, he patted his back "Its ok Tal' tell him!"

Rei dropped his glass, Bryan ran up to them and pulled Kai away. Rei quickly followed "Kai?"

"Bryan what the fuck is wrong with you!" Tala shouted

"Rei?" Kai said

"What is up with you two!" Bryan shouted back

"Kai….are you and Tala…." Rei asked

"There is nothing UP with us! Kai was helping me with a problem!"

"Rei, I love you, I was helping Tala, come here" Kai took Rei to the side away from the two other Russians who were arguing "Rei….you do…..trust me, right?"

"Kai of course, but it looked like…"

"It shouldn't matter what it looked like! If you trust me that's it! No questions asked!" Kai softened pulling Rei into a hug "I'm sorry kitten, but trust is important to me" Rei sniffed "Just hear this…I love you I would never do anything to lose your trust ever! You are the most important thing to me Rei Kon"

"I'm sorry"

"No…I'm sorry, I should have told you what I was doing….Tala is kinda…..in love…."

"Who with?" Rei's golden eyes shown with curiousness

"I-uh…can't say…." Kai faltered and Rei frowned '_Damn I just had to promise didn't I!'_

"Oh...Ok……" Rei was obviously disappointed and Kai hated that

"Rei, please don't be upset but I promised, do you want me to break my promise?"

"No I guess not, come on let's dance!" Rei smiled, suggestively pressing up against Kai, leading him to the dance floor

"Wait I have one thing to do"

"Ok"

Kai walked up to Tala and Bryan and banged their heads together "There you go, know hopefully that will knock some sense into you both!" Bryan made for Kai, holding his head but Tala grabbed him around the waist pulling him back "First contact, eh guys?" Kai smirked before walking back to Rei and grabbing his hand.

Tala and Bryan blushed furiously, jumping apart. Neither really wanted to let go but they didn't know the other felt that way "Stupid arsehole" Bryan sighed, smiling at Rei and Kai.

Tala laughed "Pity, not everyone can open up like them" He stated, he had almost said pity WE can't open up like that, but had caught himself "Ah shit, gotta go, Veronica is calling" He headed off in the direction of the nearest bar, he had just heard her call over the thumping music, there was a problem concerning a costumer.

"Tala!"

"Yeah!" Tala spun around hope gleaming in his eyes

"I…uh…"

Tala was walking backwards, looking at Bryan with wide eyes "What is it Bry…ARGH! FUCK!" He unknowingly backed up into a rubbish bin, his legs kicked erratically in the air as he shouted "Oh fucking pinpricks of dickheads with bitching fuckers on the side!"

Bryan laughed as he pulled Tala out, but that was a problem "Um…."He reddened staring at Tala's behind

"Just say it Bryan" He said turning around with a pout on his face "My booty is stuck in the bin"

"Yep it's sucking on your arse"

"Don't you mean it's stuck on my arse!"

"No"

"Eh!...fuck" The truth being Tala didn't have his arse stuck in the bin because it was fat or anything, but being the manager meant he had to keep a lot of things in his pockets, which had caused his small arse to appear bigger as it was stuck in the bin, um…yeah "Well, don't just stand there, PULL" He wiggled his…eh…bin a bit to prove his point

Bryan grabbed hold of the bin and pulled "This has gotta be the most weirdest thing I've ever done!"

"Including that time you ran out in the snow, starkers, and sang 'shake your bits, come on bitch, I like the way you move yourself, ah ha ha ha, shake it, move it'….while you had a pair of underwear on your head!"

"Hey, that was a dare!"

Tala, now eh….bin less….patted Bryan on the arm "They were PINK Bryan!"

"It was Kai's dare, the little bastard always came up with the worst…or the best if you see it in another light…."

"Thinking of it Kai was a little shit wasn't he?"

"Until Biovolt…" They both looked at each other with knowledge and grief ridden in their eyes

"Then Rei came along and he was a bastard once more…..well a more lovable bastard!"

"It's funny what love does to people" Again they looked at each other "Yeah well"

"SIR!" Veronica shouted

Tala cringed "Sorry V! Bryan I gotta go…Could you make sure the second floor is ok for me?"

"Sure"

"Thanks" Tala ran off in a direction, leaving Bryan to contemplate on his thoughts "Funny what love makes people do…..someone could be cold hearted all their life but then one day……it all changes, and you become the real person you want to be…" Bryan looked at Kai and Rei dancing and laughing, Love radiating from their eyes, he sighed looking at Tala who was waving his arms in the air then probably saying some smart ass comment "Hmph" Smiling he put the bin down and went to the second level

XPXPXPXPXP

Kai smiled as Rei leant against him suggestively, the music was pumping and the lights flashed around the other-wise dark room. The roaring music banging against their ears as another rush of adrenaline passed through their bodies. Kai smirked, raising an eyebrow as Rei drew his arms around the phoenix's neck and grinded against him

"You do know the effect that's having" Kai whispered huskily into Rei's ear

"What if I do!" He smirked before kissing Kai passionately, they heard some cheers and wolf whistles, Kai slid his tongue over Rei's soft lips, the tiger immedialty granted the much desired access and groaned when Kai slid his tongue over his own. "Kai…" he gasped

Kai smirked into the kiss, placing his hands on Rei's hips, they broke apart gasping for air "How was that for you!"

"Hahaha, cheesy line of the night are what!"

"No, this is…are you tired? Cos you've been running through my mind all week"

"Tut…" Rei laughed

"If there an airport near by or is that my heart taking off….if I could rewrite the dictionary I would put U and I next to each other….if you were in a book, they'd call you fine print….have you got a map cos I'm lost in your eyes…"

"How or why the hell do you know all these!"

"You don't live practically your whole life with Tala without some cheese thrown in!"

"True!"

"Wanna get a drink?"

"Hmm" Rei wrapped Kai's arms around his neck and walked off, so the neko-jin was kind of leading him with Kai's chest on his back "Hey Tala"

The red head who was just walking off having sorted out the problem doubled back "Oh hey sexy!" Tala grinned, at Kai and Rei "Ahhh so kawaii!"

"Bite me"

"Gladly, home boy!"

Kai laughed "Fuc- I mean, ah……go suck a sandwich!"

"Ohhh" Tala mock shivered "Suck cold words Kai!"

Kai rolled his eyes sitting at a stool pulling Rei to sit on his lap "What do you want kitten?"

"I…"

Tala interrupted "Veronica, anything these two order are on the house" He winked "See ya Kitten see ya hottie!" He laughed running off before Kai had a change to boot his ass

"Well that was nice of him" Rei sighed laying his head back onto Kai's shoulder; the blunette buried his face in his lover's hair

"Don't worry, we'll have to pay him back somehow" Rei laughed and Kai smiled into his ebony hair, he placed a gentle kiss on the tigers mouth

"Sirs" Veronica smiled, she had to stop herself going, damn you two are so damn cute together, but she smiled affectionately at them nonetheless "What would you like?"

"I'll have a vodka and Rei will have…"

"Gin and Tonic" Rei smiled "Thank you….Veronica"

Veronica smiled not many people bothered to say her name "Coming right up sirs"

"Don't call us sirs" Kai said "I'm Kai and this is Rei, how long have you worked for that dic…uh……dictionary…."

The girl sent him a quizzical look, Rei laughed "He's not allowed to swear and says stupid things"

"Thanks" Kai muttered

"Um, since he first opened actually, he's a good guy really, a wise ass but good. Only recently has Tala made us wear uniform though"

"Looks good" Kai stated, Veronica blushed and smiled. Rei stared incredulously at him "Not many people can look this good under neon lighting either"

"Sir…I mean Kai, you shouldn't flirt"

"I'm not I'm telling the truth" Rei playfully slapped Kai on the arm "What!"

"Since when the hell did you become so charismatic?" Rei stated while Veronica giggled

"I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THIS CHARMING!" Kai shouted, his lover only rolled his eyes, while the girl had to stop working because she was laughing so hard "What?"

"You two…" She gasped putting a hand to her head still laughing. Rei gave a silent laugh so Kai wouldn't notice he was laughing too, after she had stopped she looked at them giving them their drinks "You work so well together, like yin and yang"

"Waitress!" A voice shouted and she had to hurry off

Kai and Rei both stared after her "Well" Rei started "I like her, she's really nice"

"Nice ass to!"

"KAI!" Rei gaped at him trying not to smile

Kai gave him a blank look "What!" Rei merely shook his head in amusement "Besides I said ass as in donkey…..so…Hn!"

"Love you" Rei smiled kissing Kai suddenly, to say the blunette was shocked would be an understatement but he more then happily joined in…

_Yeah…_

_Uh huh_

_So seductive_

Rei smirked at the song, pulling away "Want to dance?"

Kai returned his smile, downing his drink "Only with you" Rei pulled him up having just finished his drink, smirking all the way to the dance floor

_I take you to the candy shop _

_I'll let you lick the lollypop _

_Go 'head girl, don't you stop _

_Keep goin 'til you hit the spot (whoa)_

The music blasted through the club as the dance floor was filled with dancers. Kai pulled Rei straight to him, grinning hotly at the smaller male.

_I'll take you to the candy shop _

_Boy one taste of what I got _

_I'll have you spending all you got _

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa) _

Kai took a sharp intake of breath as Rei slowly slid his hands along Kai's side, seductively moving them along his lovers back

_You can have it your way, how do you want it _

_You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it _

_Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level _

_Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle _

Kai raised an eyebrow, then started butterfly kissing his love's neck, slowly running his tongue over the sweet skin, leaving Rei to shudder "Mmm Kai…" He breathed. Kai brushed his body against Rei's smirking as he traced his hand down Rei's leg

_I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple _

_If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho _

_In the hotel or in the back of the rental _

_On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into _

"Rei…" He moaned into his koi's mouth kissing him passionately, his tongue worked expertly and Rei felt like his heart had stopped beating.

_Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor _

_Have your friends teasin you 'bout how sprung I gotcha _

_Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem _

_Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider _

They broke for much needed oxygen, resting against each other's foreheads. Kai bit his bottom lip smirking, he took Rei down to the ground. The tiger leant back on his hands and Kai supported him with a hand on his back.

_I'm a seasoned vet when it come to this shit _

_After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick_

_I'm tryin to explain baby the best way I can _

_I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha) _

Kai teasingly moved his body up Rei's only missing it by inches, the drink was already having affects.

_Girl what we do (what we do) _

_And where we do (and where we do) _

_The things we do (things we do) _

_Are just between me and you (oh yeah_

He reached down kissing Rei's neck before going to his level and pulling his tiger either side of his legs, rubbing seductively against him. Rei moaned at the sudden connection.

_Give it to me baby, nice and slow _

_Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo _

_You ain't never heard a sound like this before _

_Cause I ain't never put it down like this _

Kai pulled them both up again, a crowd had gathered around cheering them on.

_Soon as I come through the door she get to pullin on my zipper _

_It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker _

_Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs _

_Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone _

Rei walked slowly around the phoenix, one finger trailing on his lover as he circled him, he couldn't resist slapping Kai's behind before walking back. Kai pulled him back into his arms.

_I touch the right spot at the right time _

_Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind _

_So seductive, you should see the way she winds_

_Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind _

"Bold of you kitten" Kai whispered huskily into Rei's ear, the neko-jin merely kissed passionately as a reply, Kai's hips teasingly striking against his own.

_As Long as she ain't stoppin, homie I aint stoppin _

_Drippin wet with sweat man its on and popping _

_All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on _

_And we gon' sip til every bubble in the bottle is gone _

"Kai" Rei groaned, arching against him

One man watched this with distaste '_Fine creatures like him should be with me'_ He had white hair that was tied in a ponytail and black eyes full of malice

"Shake it Rei!" A navy haired boy shouted from the crowd a blonde smaller boy beside him "Come on Kai, don't stop with the kitty cat! Dance"

The man sneered at him, he was obviously drunk '_Stupid boy, kitty cat eh? That must be the black haired one...such a fine creature, he** will** be mine'_

_I take you to the candy shop _

_I'll let you lick the lollypop _

_Go 'head girl, don't you stop _

_Keep goin 'til you hit the spot (whoa) _

Kai spun his lover in his arms before grinding his body back against him. The crowd cheered and whistled. Rei smirked up at his phoenix "Almost finished" he gasped

_I'll take you to the candy shop _

_Boy one taste of what I got _

_I'll have you spending all you got _

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa) _

Kai grabbed the inside of Rei's leg, going down to the floor again "Then lets finish it" He brought them back up stroking Rei's inner thigh before pressing his body close again.

_I take you to the candy shop _

_I'll let you lick the lollypop _

_Go 'head girl, don't you stop _

_Keep goin 'til you hit the spot (whoa)_

Rei felt dizzy from the contact as Kai pressed against him again, his koi making him light-headed as he kissed his neck. Kai loved the ecstatic feeling he got with Rei as they danced. He wrapped his arms around his lover's slim waist before meeting his lips, licking asking for permission. Rei granted it and buried his hands in his phoenix's luxurious hair, deepening the kiss and working his tongue against Kai's. His lovers tongue roamed inside the caverns and tasted the sweetness, claiming it for his own

_I'll take you to the candy shop _

_Boy one taste of what I got _

_I'll have you spending all you got _

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa) _

They stayed in each other's kiss as the song ended and the crowd roared, whistled and cheered. Pulling away Kai shot him a sexy smirk before brushing away one of his lose bangs, Rei smiled back at him as the blunette lead them away from the dance floor.

"Nice" Veronica complemented as they collapsed on a stool…or more Kai collapsed in a stool and Rei collapsed on him.

Kai laughed "Thanks Veronica….can I call u V?"

"Everyone who works here does so sure!"

"Thanks V, two more drinks please"

Rei rested his head against Kai again "Wow…" was all he could muster, jumping slightly when Kai whispered in his ear

"Mind blowing, eh kitten?"

"Yeah…" Rei whispered back still panting "Thanks" he said as Veronica handed them the drinks

"Well you two certainly gave a show, everyone keeps smiling at you two" She smiled nodding behind them tucking a brown bang behind her ear

Kai put a note on the table "Get yourself something to drink" He smiled "You look exhausted, however good looking you are"

Rei smiled at his lover, he was being charming again, rolling his eyes he shifted into a more comfortable position. Veronica declined first of all but Kai persuaded or more like glared her into it "Thanks Kai, however you exhausted Rei too"

"Don't worry he liked it!"

"KAI" Rei shouted

"What!" He asked trying to be innocent "Wait haven't we done this before?"

Veronica laughed, taking a swig of her drink and handing Kai his change, he pushed it back towards her "That's yours!"

"Tip" Kai said, again closing the subject so she couldn't argue back. He downed his drink once more, Rei was only half way through his "Next please" Rei rolled his eyes again

"KAI! REI"

"Oh great!" Kai stated sarcastically "What is it Red!"

"Red!" Veronica questioned to her boss, Tala mock waved a threatening finger

"Don't even think of calling me that V!" Veronica merely laughed and handed him a vodka too "Thanks! So you two, nice performance! I myself loved it"

"You would!" Rei muttered smirking, Kai started nibbling his ear and whispered

"Rei koi, you taste good!"

Only Rei heard it but he blushed anyway. Veronica giggled while Tala rose an eyebrow at her "Ohh, I think sexy is whispering naughty things to the kitten"

Rei laughed hitting Tala on the arm, he still had a little pang of jealousy, but knew Tala enough to see he was joking and trusted Kai's words "Kai?" Rei whispered once Tala was talking to Veronica "Is Tala in love with Bryan?"

Kai stopped assaulting his lover's ear "H-how do you know?"

"Bryan said he…..um…"

"Oh…it's ok kitten I get it, Tala said he um……too" He reached out for the remainder of his drink downing it once again "Love you"

"You are drunk" Rei giggled

"No…I'm Kai…."

"Yes I know"

"No…you sexy…" Ok Kai was defiantly tipsy "I'm not drunk Rei, ok?"

"Fine…you're stoned!"

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"OK…….you are tipsy"

"Hmnmmzk……"

These were the precise thoughts that ran thought Rei's mind once he heard Kai's reply '_………………………………………………………………………What the fuck!'_

Tyson and Max danced up to them "Yo dudes and dudette what's shaking?"

"Your butt!" Kai replied

'_He's not that drunk then, he can still insult Tyson'_ Rei curled up in his lovers arms "Kai-koi?"

"Hn?"

"Love you too!" Tyson started 'awwing' and making smoochy noises before spinning around making a Saturday night dance move and dragging Max away again "Tyson is annoying!"

"Like a pink parakeet that oinks!" (5)

Rei shook his head again, Tala looked at them and smiled "Hey you, the sexy drunk, do you mind if I borrow him for a second kitten?"

"No….what for?"

"I need to talk" He gave big puppy dog eyes "Please?"

"Fine" He got up and Kai stood up kissing Rei quickly before going with Tala, the neko-jin laughed when he saw Kai wasn't able to walk in a straight line and Tala's shout of 'you're fucking pissed! KAI!' from across the room as his phoenix walked side to side occasionally bumping into people until Tala took Kai by the arms and lead him himself.

"Well, most people would be on the floor by now" Veronica laughed "He can handle his drink pretty well, not many people would still be able to blink with how many he's had. If you don't mind me saying, but I've never seen a couple like you two, not even with my parents you two….match perfectly with each other…like a jigsaw……yin and yang, like I said before"

"I don't mind, thank you V, I'm glad!" Rei smiled warmly, she nodded pulling a face when she had to serve another drinker.

A man with a white pony tail and black eyes sat down next to Rei "Hey, do you like her?"

Rei turned to the man "Yes, she's nice"

"But what about that guy you were with?"

"Oh you meant LIKE her, nah man, …I'm….well not into girls"

"Same here" The man smiled extending a hand "I'm Darryl"

"Rei" he smiled shaking Darryl's hand, he didn't know why but this man made him uneasy. He caught him openly looking at his body, drinking in Rei's appearance _'Kai koi where are you? Come back, my freak of the week alarm is going mental!'_ Rei cleared his throat, looking awkwardly at the drink in his hand, he hadn't even touched it yet. He took a sip before the man talked again

"Hmm, how old are you?"

"W-what?" '_Why the hell does he wanna know….don't tell him…Kai, please…_'

XPXPXPXPXP

"It's Bryan!"

"What of it?"

"I've lost the nerve again"

"Just tell him! The club's great by the way Tal', I need to get back to Rei!"

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know"

XPXPXPXPXPXP

"So…" The man sighed taking a swig of his beer "Where's your boyfriend, Kai gone?"

"Not sure" Rei was getting more uncomfortably '_How did he know Kai's my partner! How does he know Kai's name!'_

The man grunted "I heard some people talk about you two, that's how I know!"

'_WHAT!' _Rei looked at him, seeing lust in his cold black depths "Pardon?"

"You looked uncomfortably that I knew, so I explained" he placed a hand in his pocket and brought it out again "Is that him?" He nodded in a direction. Rei turned to look, scanning the crowd with hope that he would see his lover. The man dropped something into Rei's drink, it quickly dissolved.

Rei looked back looking disappointed "No he wasn't there"

"Oh well, did you see that football match last night?" Rei breathed out a sigh of relief as the man changed the subject "Ah, it was a beauty wasn't it? Aye, one to remember that…Beautiful" He glanced up when Rei took a sip of his drink, an evil smile forming on his lips "Beautiful"

* * *

**insanewelshangel**: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! This took so long to write its unbelievable! This is part one of the club ok? I am neglecting my English homework to write this and its already 1:25AM…. 

"Tut"….Tut's can get incredibly annoying!

"Tyson's a boob job anyway" Just like my English teacher (lol)

"I am not your condom" I have actually said this when someone said protect me…..

all the Russian used…..well I went on a website for it and these were the alternatives cos I can't get Russian letters to come up so they'll have to do

"Like a pink parakeet that oinks" Again I have said this, or more wrote in my e-mails with Wild Destiny

Well here are the thank yous! Please review this chapter I am eternally sorry by the lateness of it all!

**KittyKon**: ARGH the Pepsi! Anywayz thanks moron XP, Yes Rei and Kai totally belong! THANKS

**Kiotana**: Well I didn't exactly have Tala crushing on Kai, but more as a joke anyway you sparked the idea off so thank you! This update wasn't exactly soon…..SORRY! you want lemon? Then I shall see….THANKS!

**FireAngelTears**: Did you get the AMV's? If not go to my profile and a link is there for you, check the second one it rocks! Wow THANKS! Yes I am amazed myself by Tyson's lack of…Boingness…O.o"……Girl you should open up, let Tala know how you really feel (or if not here's a special cracker that will defeat that absorbent monkey MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA) THANK YOU!

**Wild Destiny**: Here's your update WD (lol) ok ok ok you don't hate it THANKS!

**Babebreaker**: Thank you! I love humour, believe it or not, I've actually said most of these quotes in here…O.o"….THANKS!

**WARE WOLF** or **I'm only awake when the moon is out and even then I am not myself** OK I am confused….what do you mean by "change it?" I am stupid and insane so I don't know! Yes I love that insult too! The song? Well, if its Maxie's song then I made it up, but I can't find any other songs……THANKS! Don't kill me please!

**Insanewelshange**l: Hehehehehhe ok just don't kill me please! (puppy dog eyes) please I am neglecting homework at 1: 49AM for this to be put up…I am so sorry! I am deeply sorry! Well please review, next chapter will be up sooner! Whoa this is 25 pages long in word….Scary! Please don't kill me, review and THANK YOU ALL!...O.o"


	7. Sensual part two

**insanewelshangel**: Right let's get straight into it then, cos I'm sure some of you wanna see Rei. Thanks are at bottom as always, please enjoy

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Beyblade, believe me you would know, I would brag till no end! But do you see me saying it….no…..there's your answer then

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP…means new scene, location or person etc.

'…_italics_...' thoughts

"…." Speech

((A/N…)) my note…I like to interrupt my own fic!

Oh yeah and this is a bit angst-ish ok? Just letting ya'll know! But it goes fluffy!

* * *

"Kai?" Tala looked at his friend, an eyebrow raised

"Tala…..something's up"

XPXPXPXPXPXP

Rei rubbed his eye, shaking his head, what the hell was wrong with him? He had been fine a while ago and now his world is blurred. "Who?" Rei jumped when someone laid a hand on his arm "Kai?" The neko-jin peered at the face of a white haired man, his vision was blurred and his senses were messed, his voice slurred out of his mouth as he looked tiredly at the unnamed person.

"Yes I'm Kai" A cruel voice hissed, pulling eagerly at his arm

"OW…..no…..Kai wouldn't…hurt me" Rei stood up, but his balance was distorted, falling onto that man "No, Kai you're not Kai!"

The man pulled Rei towards his, his face twisted in malice "Rei…I AM Kai, come on it's time to go!"

"Huh?" Rei struggled to remember, it had only just turned 11:30…it wasn't time to go, the drug coursed through his body, making his reluctant mind to change it's judgement of the time "Oh….ok"

"Come on" Rei looked at him again, his eyes widened. Kai was sitting on the bench opposite to the Bladebreakers sitting with Tala; Rei's blade was spinning in a large dish with a possessed looking boy opposite him, a hallucination "KAI!"

The man dragged him away "Rei its ok, I'm here"

The tiger gasped as he tried to breathe tidy, memories ghosting out in front of him, visions crawling their way towards him and the devil dragging him away "You are… K-Kai?"

"Rei, you've had too much to drink, come on" The man bent down towards Rei's ear and whispered "Kitten"

Kitten. Kai's special nickname for Rei, only people who loved him or he loved knew Kai called him that; the neko-jin smiled at the stranger his trust now benefited towards him. Another hallucination played in front of Rei's eyes, one of Kai smiling down at him as they laid on the sun blessed floor, then the world went dark and Kai disappeared….a black haired man with golden eyes bent in front of a carved stone, placing flowers at the foot to accompany his heart broken sobs, Rei peered in a direction where his hallucination was placed, the man turned and walked away clutching at his heart, Rei read the inscription _A heart so warm, but none could see, the smile that always lurked, the crimson eyes of yours, gave life, breathing faith into me, none to turn from grace, no more, here you'll rest for ever more…Kai Hiwatari, Leader, Friend, Lover…missed…_Rei backed away, the haunting black haired man walked directly at him, golden eyes burning with sorrow "W-who……are they?"

"Shh" The white haired person dragged him into the toilets, barricading the door behind him "Now Rei-Rei"

"Who?" A headache came over him, drowning the tiger's senses; his body started shaking of its own accord "WHO?" He screamed, hysterical "WHO ARE YOU? WHO'S REI?"

"I'm Darryl, your Rei" The man smirked evilly bringing a hand to the neko-jin's face, Rei squirmed away from the touch, tears formed in his eyes as his body shook

"I…I….I'm Rei……"

Darryl advanced pinning the tiger against the wall, lust burned in his cold eyes as he gripped Rei's body so he couldn't escape "Yes, my victim"

XPXPXPXPXP

Kai turned with a wild look in his eyes "REI" He screamed

Tala grabbed Kai's arm "Kai, calm down, you've had one to many to drink"

"NO SOMETHINGS WRONG!"

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?" Tala shouted so Kai would listen, at this the phoenix dropped his voice so low Tala barely heard him

"I can feel it" He looked at Tala, his crimson eyes flashed, a stern yet worried look on his features "Rei, I can feel something's wrong"

Tala took a deep breath and nodded "I'll get Dimitri, Kai you'll…." The red head stopped mid sentence watching Kai run through the crowd, yells of anger shouting after him "You'll do that!" Tala ran off to the entrance yelling at Veronica "Where did you last see Rei?"

"Well, he's sitting over there Tal…" She spun around seeing his chair was empty, her eyes widened "He was with a man…..white hair, black eyes….Rei…" Tala already spun off "Bryan!" She picked up the phone that connected all the bars "Bryan…get him!"

XPXPXPXPXP

Rei's body trembled as the ruthless man touched him, smirking evilly all the time; his mouth hungrily took Rei's shoving his tongue in. Rei had silent tears pour down his cheek, the mans tongue burning inside the caverns of his mouth forced into him. The neko-jin felt like he was chocking but was powerless to do anything. Hands wandered over his body undoing the buttons on his shirt "NO KAI! GET OFF! HELP!... YOU'RE NOT KAI" The man forcefully drew a hand across Rei's face, a loud slap echoed around the room

"Shut it you fucking slut" he hissed, Rei looked at him with fearful eyes, his bottom lip quivered. The sight would have broken anyone else's heart, Rei was reduced to a child, looking up with fear, golden orbs shining with unshed tears as the last of his strength told him not to cry "You'll do what I say or you'll pay" another slap "HEAR ME?" Darryl kissed at his neck, painfully leaving marks behind licking at the seeping blood his bites caused.

XPXPXPXP

Urgency was etched across Kai's face, it had been just over an hour since he left Rei, and he prayed that god would look after the fallen angel and cradle him in his arms of hope. '_Keep him safe'_ He pushed someone aside glaring angrily. Everyone backed away as his blood red orbs burned flashing as red as hell.

"REI…WHERE ARE YOU?" He quickly turned his head in every direction looking for his symbol of purity and innocence, looking for Rei.

XPXPXPXP

Rei's shirt was thrown to the floor and his trousers laid unwanted three feet away from him, the man's hands still travelled over his body, his hard member brushing against the neko-jin making him quail in horror and disgust. The drug's effects had almost gone, resulting in his mind and vision being clearer but his strength was still gone "You're not Kai, no…no…no Kai….wouldn't…he loves me"

"Kai's left you kitten, he hates you, he despises everything about you" The man's eyes glittered in sick satisfaction, bending closer to Rei whispering in his ear "You're nothing but a whore, but you weren't even useful for him there….you're worthless and disgusting!" Rei whimpered

"NO" He cried, his heart breaking, his soul tormented "No, I'm……not….." Tears ran down his face "K-Kai………………………………………..help me…" he whispered as his body became numb, the last thing he felt was his boxers being stripped off him

XPXPXPXPXP

Kai froze.

_Kai………help me_

Kai heard the voice again, calling to him

_Help………_

"REI" Kai closed his eyes, where was it coming from. He couldn't find Rei, hearing his love's pleas echoing in his mind as his torment was being carried out "NO I'M COMING" he headed for the bathrooms banging against the Men's door "REI!" his fists beated on the hard surface

XPXPXPXP

The man turned Rei around, Rei's mind screamed in protest yet his body couldn't follow through, he closed his eyes as clear tears fell, a sweet lullaby echoed in his ears, it was in Russian. His heart almost burst from sorrow, he wanted to die, he'd rather die then go through this. The noise of a zip sounded far away, his whole body tensed and a malice filled voice assaulted his ears "You are a whore, worthless and Kai has left you…you're a filthy creature" He travelled his hands to Rei's front

"REI" a banging came on the door

"Kai…" Rei whispered his energy lacking in his efforts to scream. The man hit him on the back and bit his neck

"REI" the banging came again….it was a hallucination to Rei, Kai had left him, his heart was empty, his life was pointless. Blood poured from his lip where Darryl bit him, the sound of trousers falling on the floor only made Rei cry more.

Kai's body went cold "No…REI!" He pushed against the door "Open the fucking door" Rei's scream came from inside, Kai's eyes flashed and he snarled ramming with all his strength against the wood.

The next few moments passed in a blur for the tiger, a burning pain had coursed through his body then had been taken as a man with blue hair and hell filled eyes smashed into the room and tore someone away from him.

"You bastard" Kai yelled, kicking the man on the floor "You fucking bastard" The man staggered up still smiling

"Fighting for a whore" He laughed. Kai burned with fury, his actions happening before they were thought through as his fist collided with the man's nose, blood splattered through the air. But that was not enough, it would never be enough. Kai picked him up and slammed him against the wall before flinging him across the room

"I will kill you to protect Rei, you worthless piece of shit!" Kai launched on top of Darryl, his fists meeting every inch of devious skin that vile man acquired, someone pulled Kai off of him "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"Kai calm down" Dimitri shouted nodding at his boss. The red head picked Darryl up, glanced at Rei and hit him his self

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH HIM AGAIN!" His heart tore at the sight of Rei's broken form

"Kai…" Rei moaned, Kai wrenched himself out of Dimitri's grip.

"Rei…" Kai ran to his lover, collapsing on the floor beside him. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around him, cuddling the neko-jin close to him "Shh, Rei I'm here Shh" He rocked back and fore, cursing his tears as empty golden orbs looked up to him

"I-I'm…sorry" Rei gasped, grief pouring from him

"Rei, you have nothing to be sorry for, nothing!" He prayed Rei didn't feel his tears dripping on to him "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left yo…"

"I'm worthless, don't waste your time with me" Rei spoke in a broken form. Kai only hugged him closer; his heart had broken when he looked at his truly fallen angel, lying in a pool of blood as tears cascaded down his tanned face.

"Rei, anytime I spend with you is not wasted" Kai said encouragingly trying to keep the sobs out of his voice. "I love you"

Two medics rushed into the toilets, one was a woman and the other a man. The woman stopped at the sight of Rei cradled in Kai's arms, she took a deep breath reminding herself that tears won't help "Hey sweetie we're gonna take you to the hospital ok? You can get better there" She cooed down at Rei, he looked at her with wet golden eyes, fear defined clearly. Kai wrapped his arms closer around Rei, feeling the need to keep him safe, Rei buried his head in Kai's shoulder

The other medic laid a hand in her arm as she bit her lip, she was sensitive, but the sight of those two lovers would break anyone "Hello…"

"Rei" Kai said "I'm Kai"

"Thank you Kai, now Rei you're gonna have to go to hospital ok, son?"

Rei's reply was another fearful look with Kai drawing him near as a result "Let me"

The man and Kai exchanged a look, he nodded "Come on, these two need time, You! Mr…?"

"I'm Tala and this SHIT deserves everything he gets!" He kicked Darryl to prove his point, Dimitri had restrained him but lazily held him, obviously thinking Darryl deserved everything he got too. Two police men came in, looked around and surveyed the situation

"This man is going to need hospital" One of them started

"WHAT!" Tala screamed "He needs to rot in hell that's what he needs"

"Do not make us restrain you sir!"

"For fuck sake…LOOK!" He pointed to the two youngest there, Kai and Rei. The police men stared at them, speechless.

Kai was sitting behind Rei, his legs either side of his body so Rei could cuddle up in the middle, his body covered by Kai's long jacket. The blunette had his arms fastly secured around Rei as the neko-jin's body was on the side hiding in Kai's own mass. Blood was smeared around them and was coming from the smaller one and tears were on both their faces whist the elder would keep them out of Rei's sight trying to be strong. But what got them was the eyes….Kai's blazed in an unforgivable pit of hell as he glared at Darryl, revenge, anger and disgust burning onto the white haired man; Then when he looked at Rei, only protectiveness and love showed. Rei's golden orbs tormented as their gaze settled onto him. Sorrow ridden eyes that showed the painful scars of his memories and the shock of what happened. When gazing onto him they could have all started crying then, his look was one truly broken, pleading and lost. Like a child.

"Sir" a cop nodded at Tala and they arrested Darryl. One brought out a camera "Sirs, we have to…..as evidence" Kai nodded, kissing the top of Rei's head

"Rei, just look at me" He said. The man took some photos and nodded, the medics ushered them out, leaving Kai to clean Rei up a bit. But he just sat there, holding Rei in his arms, still rocking back and fore, he didn't have words to say so instead he sang that sweet Russian lullaby that always eased Rei into sleep. Tears seeped through his shirt as Rei nodded off, exhausted and looked at Kai

"You saved me…"

Kai kissed Rei's head, pulling back he saw his love was in a deep sleep "You saved me too Rei" He cursed himself for being so late "My angel, and you always will be" After that Kai stood and started to clean Rei a little, but he had to know….was Rei raped? Kai looked at his lover and saw no blood or semen coming from his entrance, Kai breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he did have to thank god for something after all. Kai secured his long jacket around him once more and picked the neko-jin up bridal style. Rei automatically went closer to the warm body, knowing he was in the arms of safety once again.

"Kai?" Tala questioned his friend, Kai smiled and the red head nodded "This way…you can avoid the club this way"

"What about Max and Tyson? They have to be…"

"Informed? Already are my friend" At this Tala stepped to the side to hold open the door for Kai to step into the brisk cold of the outside. Tyson and Max were waiting anxiously by the ambulance upon seeing Kai with Rei cradled in his arms, their eyes widened and they ran up to him

"KAI! REI! What's happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way, right now, we need to get him to the hospital"

"Kai, we have your blackbird and ford and they are safe in my private parking lot" Tala said as Bryan stood next to him

"The bastard is off to the hospital, since I wanted a piece of him too….let's just say his injury's got worse" Bryan smiled, then had to look away at the sight of Rei "Look after him Kai"

Kai nodded and stepped into the ambulance with Max and Tyson climbing in behind "Thanks guys" Kai muttered to them once they had safely sat down

"For what Kai?" Tyson took hold of Max's hand as the blonde looked like he was ready to cry. Yes they were drunk but when shocking things occur they always seem to sober people up.

"For coming with me, I don't think I'd be able to sit here on my own…."

"It's ok, bud….we're a family"

"We stick together" Max smiled sadly

Kai nodded and looked at Rei's peaceful face "He wasn't raped" He announced "Almost but wasn't"

Max looked like a ton of bricks had been lifted off him and Tyson's eyes brightened "Thank god"

"Sir"

Kai turned his head to face the female medic "Kai"

"Well, Kai…are you sure….you did check….you're not just hoping are you?"

"No, I checked and he's fine"

"Well, if that's true" She smiled "Then it's just the shock and paranoia he has to over come now. You two are obviously very close"

Tyson tapped her shoulder "Boyfriend" He whispered

"Oh, then you still have a deep bond. Many rape or almost raped victims can't stand their lover's touching them in fear of what happened, but Rei obviously feel's protected with you"

"Not that I did such a great job this time" Kai muttered bitterly "It's my fault"

"No it's not! If it for you Rei would've been raped"

"If it wasn't for me, this would have never happened" Kai ended the conversation there and blocked every one's voices out only keeping his ears open for Rei's sounds.

"Does he always do that?"

"He's our captain, he always takes responsibility" Max told the woman "Even when it's not his fault, even when he couldn't do anything to prevent it in the first place"

Tyson placed an arm around Max's shoulder "It's okay Maxie"

XPXPXPXP

Kai paced up and down the corridor, head down glaring at the floor, his anxiety making him angry as he waited for the synopsis on Rei. Tyson and Max were sitting on the plastic chairs that adorned the wall. Max seemed to be asleep while Tyson had an arm draped around him watching Kai worriedly

"Kai?" He asked gently

"WHAT!" Kai snapped

"We're worried too"

Kai looked at him then began pacing again "Don't worry" His captain voice came back. Tyson only bit his lip; Kai always did that when he didn't want other's to take responsibility when he felt it was his fault. Ordering them not to think about it and for him to take the whole weight onto his shoulders "DON'T WORRY!"

Tyson nodded "Um, Kai?"

"What!"

"Do you want a drink?" Kai turned to look at him "Coffee? Tea? Something warm Kai please?" The stoic elder needed something warm, Tyson could see he was about to snap, he needed to clam down

"No" The phoenix looked at his friend "Thank you anyway" A nurse walked pass, holding a clipboard, Kai leaped in front of her "How is he?"

"Pardon sir?"

"HOW IS HE! REI KON!"

"Sir please do not shout in the hospital" The nurse raised her voice "Are you a member of his family?"

"No…I'm his boyfriend" The nurse smiled a little brushing a bang out of her face

"Then sir, he is stable, a doctor will be along shortly" Then she walked off. Kai collapsed in the vacant chair

"Thank god!" Tyson smiled "Everything's ok now Kai"

"Rei's an orphan….like me…..no brothers or sisters….like me…..he's all I got! I don't know what I would have done without him" He had his head resting on his palms so Tyson had to lean in to hear his mumblings.

"Hey, come on Rei's fine buddy! Look the doctor's coming" Kai's head shot up then he ran to the doctor "Um….bye"

"Is Rei…"

"He's fine lad, calm down, sit with your friends and I will tell you all together" Tyson woke Max so he could hear too. Kai sat down on the edge of the seat, grasping his hands and a stern look on his face "Actually Rei was very lucky, the drug was not as dangerous as most out there. It's called Ketamine, the effects usually only last for an hour. Users don't fully recover from the drug for 48 hours."

"Rei was NOT a user" Kai snapped "He was almost raped, it was not taken of his own accord therefore he is NOT a user!"

"Kai, clam down, you're taking it the wrong way" Max sighed "Can we see him now?"

The doctor caught Kai's glare and nodded "Only one at a time please, he's sleeping. Oh and Mr. Hiwatari you were correct about Rei's situation, he was, indeed not raped" At this he smiled and departure.

Kai stood without a word and stalked to Rei's room "Rei" He whispered, seeing all hospital equipment that baffled him connected to his love. A heart monitor beeped steadily in the background as Kai took hold of the neko-jins hand "Love you kitten" He kissed Rei's hand before placing his forehead on it "I should have been there, I should have been with you. I didn't even think twice about it, I never thought anyone hurt an angel. That's what you are Rei, a symbol of innocence and someone tried to take that from you, and he deserves to rot in hell forever….so should I for leaving you" Rei clenched his hand, the smallest yet most treasured reaction "Rei?"

"Kai" He murmured

"Yes, you're safe kitten" Kai tried to keep the tears from coming "I love you"

"Love….you"

"Shh, go back to sleep"

"Hold….me" Kai looked at him before crawling on the bed behind Rei and lying back on the pillows, sitting up slightly he then wrapped his arms around Rei who was lying in-between his legs. Resting his head on Kai's chest he smiled "I love you" He whispered.

Kai shut his eyes to prevent the tears, his voice slightly showing his emotion "Love you more, rest" Rei nodded and they fell asleep wrapped in the arms of protectiveness as the two lovers stayed in a cocoon of silence and safety.

Kai smiled as a tear, pure and crystal, slipped down his cheek as words of truest form escaped his lips

"I love you"

XPXPXPXP

Tyson peered through the small window of Rei's room, he bent his head, looking at Max "That…..really tore him up"

Max gave a watery smile, nodding "I know….but both Rei and Kai are strong"

Tyson laughed "Yep! They'll be ok" He shook his head "Gosh Maxie-koi those two really belong, I've never seen such anger in Kai's eyes then when he looked at Darryl" Tyson's face became twisted as he pulled an angry face "Bastard, I want to get my fucking hands on that piece of shit!"

"Why? Why do people do that? How could anyone hurt someone else like that? It's just so…inhuman"

Tyson drew Max into a tight embrace "Max, both you and Rei are innocent. You haven't really accepted the world for what it is….disgusting and wrong. But there are people like you and Rei out there that makes it a whole lot better place. Kai knows what it's like first hand and I've accepted it"

"When did you accept it?" Max looked at him with wet eyes

"When I knew my mother wasn't ever to come back..."

Max sniffed "Sorry"

"It's ok Maxie, we have all had our moments…you and your parents divorcing, Rei and his parents dying, me with my mother dying and Kai…."

"I think we never realise how hard it is for him….he has no parents, no siblings, grew up in that place and as a result he was cold and lonely….It was never his fault, and yet he suffered for it, they turned him into that."

"Yep and now this…the one person he lets into his heart and this happens…and he…"

"Thinks it's his fault" Both boys sighed "But its not! It isn't his fault!"

"I know Max, I know…we have to let them sort it out for themselves. They just have to know we're here if they need us"

"Tyson-koi you don't normally sound this smart"

"Don't worry Max it'll pass…..just the booze speaking" Max started laughing at the ridiculous statement while Tyson merely raised an eyebrow "What? What! Hey don't make me go Godzilla on you…that's it….RAAA RAAA MUUUHHHHAAA RUN FEAR ME"

Max continued to laugh as Tyson tickled him in his 'Godzilla' moment, they broke into true smiles "Everything's going to be fine, I know it"

XPXPXPXP

"Easy…..take it easy"

"I bloody KNOW Kai" Rei muttered. Max smiled as Kai continued to fuss. He had an arm supporting Rei as he walked out of the hospital a couple days later

"Watch for that!"

"What? The paper?"

"Yes!" Kai manoeuvred Rei around it, the neko-jin raised an eyebrow at him giving him his _oookkkkkkkaaayyy_ look "It'll be easier for me to carry you!"

"No…it'll be easier for you to stop fussing" Rei rolled his eyes '_Bloody protective boyfriend'_

"Carry"

"No"

"Carry!"

"NO!"

"CARRY" Kai suddenly picked Rei up bridal style smirking down at him. Rei puffed out his cheeks and pouted causing Kai to laugh. It was amazing how back to normal they got, although they both wanted to speak about stuff and sort things out, they were almost there, nothing could keep their love apart, nothing.

"Kaaaaaaiiiii" Rei wrapped his arms around Kai's neck beaming as he caused his lover to laugh, which was precious to him.

"Yeeeessss?"

"Huh?"

"Agreed"

"Blargh?"

"Seaweed"

"Wha?"

"Bra"

"Confusing"

"Just musing"

"Kai?"

"Fly"

"Stop rhyming!"

"The sun is shining"

"KAI!"

"Yes Rei?"

"ARGH!"

"What's wrong with you?"

Rei rolled his eyes "I'm in love with an ass!"

"Well, Rei I can't say I agree on that….who is he?"

"KAI!"

Tyson and Max smiled at their playful banter as they opened the doors to the car. Kai wouldn't let go of Rei so Tyson had to drive. Kai sat down in the back seat with Rei still in his arms which resulted in the neko-jin being draped across the bluenette's lap "Now where were we?"

"We were here" Rei pulled him into a kiss.

XPXPXPXP

Rei managed to walk into the hall way himself, Kai dropped his bag as he had insisted on carrying something, he wrapped his arms around the neko-jins waist. Rei smiled "Home again"

"We need to talk Rei"

"Kai…can it wait till later?" He turned to his love with large pleading eyes. Kai rolled his crimson ones and kissed him on the nose

"Sure kitten"

"Rei?" Max looked at him with soft eyes

"It's ok, Maxie" Rei smiled "Believe it or not, I feel lucky, I was lucky and careless"

"Rei…"

"Let me finish. I was drunk and careless; I had a bad feeling but didn't follow through with it. I know it won't happen again. I was very close to being….raped" He paused and gulped, Kai's arms tighter around his waist to give him some moral support "But I wasn't…I want to move on, I won't let it stop me! I'm going to live like normal and I want you to as well, sympathetic looks will only remind me and keep me in the past. Because that's what it is! The past. It happened. It passed. I'm not going to dwell on it. You shouldn't either. Please?"

"Sure Rei, old buddy old pal" Tyson hugged him then whispered "But…eh that does include food right?"

"TYSON!" Kai shouted, glaring after him as he ran into the kitchen. Rei laughed, leaning back into Kai's embrace while Max sweatdropped

"He'll never change" He sighed happily and followed him in leaving Kai and Rei alone

"Come on" Kai took Rei's bags and went to their room. He kicked the door open and placed them on the floor "Rei…"

"Thank you Kai!" Rei wrapped his arms around the blunette's neck and held on tightly to him. Kai hugged him back knowing he was saying thank you for more then just carrying bags "Love you so much"

"Rei? We need to talk!"

"I know"

Kai sat on his bed bringing Rei with him, holding him tight in a safe embrace "I'm sorry, I should have been there"

"Kai you can't always be there you know. You saved me remember!"

"I wanted it to be a perfect night for you"

"No Kai, it was! The only person who spoiled it was that man. I want to forget that though…all I remember is the good parts, and that's all I want you to remember"

"But Rei…"

"Do you want to remember it?"

"No but…"

"Then forget about it. Kai please, I'm not letting it affect me, I wasn't raped, I wasn't! I was lucky compared to others out there, so it's in the past. Don't blame yourself for anything because Kai you CAN'T tell the future and you saved me in the end and that's all that matters"

"Ok Rei, if it's what you want then that's what I'll do" Rei smiled at him "I love you"

"Love you too! Besides I w-want…."

"What?"

"I…w-want my f-first time to be…..with y-y-you" He looked away blushing immensely

Kai smirked and held Rei's chin making the neko-jin look back at him, until he closed his eyes. With a sigh, Kai lent forward "Same here"

Re's eyes shot open "R-really?" Kai nodded smiling at him "But I'm not….ready yet…ok?" Kai nodded again

"Whenever you're ready is fine with me" He kissed the tiger lovingly and started to laugh

"What?" Rei asked, blushing for some reason

"You…you're so embarrassed" This only resulted in Rei blushing more "Innocent little cat!" He smirked and placed a kiss tenderly on Rei's forehead then wrapped his arms around him

"Um….thank you, I mean…uh…I um….well…you know" He ended lamely. Kai, having had enough amusement out of the situation, decided to put the tiger at ease

"Rei it's ok! Now stop fussing and kiss me already" Kai felt a bit bad ordering Rei like that but it was the only way to get his point across. Rei smiled leaning against Kai as he pressed his lips to his lover's in a sweet embrace

"Kai-koi…." Rei breathed "I've never felt safer then when I'm with you"

Kai rocked gently back and fore, the sun filtered through the windows, streaming across the floor and painting a bright spectrum on the walls. The intense light was only outshined by the burning love evident in the lover's eyes. Kai made a silent promise, only sharing it with the caverns of his soul _'I promise you Rei, with my life I shall protect you, never again will you be subjected to such torment as long as I can help it' _

XPXPXPXP

**Knock! Knock! Tap! Knock!**

"That's Tala" Kai sighed when Tyson went to the door

"Yeah whatever Kai, whatever!" Tyson sneered, flinging the door open to find a blue eyed, red haired seemingly innocent looking person before him. But those who knew Tala Ivanov knew behind that angelic appearance a demon stirred within his depths waiting to leap out, frighten some poor bastard to death then roll on the floor laughing about it afterwards. Which brings the question…are his friends brave or just plain idiots? I think you already know the answer

"Hey tank-arse! Where's Rei?" He pushed good naturedly past Tyson and scanned the room with his icy blue orbs before cracking into an evil grin "Hey sexy!" He laughed sitting on Kai who pushed him off with a grunt "Oh come on babe, don't be like that!" He got up rubbing his sore behind "Now you have to kiss it better!"

Kai glared at Tala "You are a constipated duck!"

"Rubber?"

"Huh!"

"Am I a rubber duck? If so would you play with me in the bath?"

"You bitc-aaahhhhh flaming titty's! Go suck a snake's nipple!"

Tala fell on the floor laughing "Twonk!" He gasped between giggles "Twonk! Twonk! Twonk! OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW FUCKING HELL KAI THAT HURT!"

"I suddenly feel so accomplished"

Tala muttered something and plopped down besides Kai and rested his head on the blunette's shoulder. Kai sighed and concentrated on the T.V. He spotted Tyson edging around the room, looking at Kai with large eyes, whimpering softly. Tala noticed this and after winking at Kai he took on a jealous tone "Hey! Don't make eyes at my god of fuck!"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I…" Tyson stammered

"So we take it your on about yourself!" Tala smirked raising a slender eyebrow "This is my fucker!" He glomped Kai "No one else gets it from my sausage in the buns god!"

Tyson pointed accusingly at Kai "YOU'RE PHYSCIC!" He screeched, Kai met his accusation, if you can call it that, with a bored and pissed off glare.

"Go bonk a rabbit and crap on a scarecrow you get denser everyday!" Kai snarled

"You KNEW it was slut!"

"Excuse moi?" Tala snapped "Slut? Slut! SLUT! HOW DARE YOU! I CANNOT BELIVE IT…SLUT! OH MY FUCKING THE GREEN GRASS GOD! SLUT! I AM NO SLUT!" He screeched then continued his rant "To anyone else but Kai!"

"It was his knock Tyson, everyone knows that!"

"I'm world wide baby! Famous for my knocking abilities!" Tala grinned then frowned "That's kinda sad know I think about it!"

"See!" Tyson smiled triumphantly "Knocking abilities! You ARE a slut!"

Kai and Tala sweatdropped, then the red head grinned again "Well in that case I am one and damn proud of it! Why do you want some Tyson?"

Tyson ran as fast as his legs, kicking his butt as he went, would allow. Kai laughed while Tala didn't know whether to look amused or offended "How? How do I take that?"

"Piss in a pot and find out!"

"One thing Kai…..WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Have you ever seen a penguin fly?" Kai asked

Tala looked at him, one eyebrow raised "Nooooooooo, can't say I have"

"Sure?"

"Yes" Tala said slowly and felt Kai's forehead

"Would you bet your life? Never seen one fly?"

"I…think…..so"

Kai stood up "You think about that and get back to me" He smirked and went to the garden in search of Rei leaving a very confused red head sat on the couch

Tala moved his head slowly back to the television, blinked a few times and spoke slowly "Ooookkkk….what the fuck just happened here!"

XPXPXPXP

A tanned, ebony haired young male stretched on the lush grass. Currently residing under the tree in the back yard, smiling serenely to himself as he watched the blossoms float down. The birds could be heard as they sang a tireless song, it's tune pleasing ears and the melody soothing hearts. The boy emitted a soft yawn as he finished stretching, much like a cat. The only thing that would make this moment perfect had amazing two toned hair and the most spiritual and breathtaking eyes he'd seen. The red shade of them changing to fit his emotions, a rusty blood colour resided when he was sorrowful but light and sparkling when he laughed. Not a snicker or mocking laugh but a true one, pleasing to hear and rare to have.

The golden eyed boy sighed, thinking of his lover and how much he missed him even if he was away for an hour. He searched with his hand for a suitable blade of nature's jade bounty. Picking a suitable piece he placed the piece of grass past his lips, twirling the stalk between his teeth. All that was left was that red eyed enigma to make his moment flawless.

"Hey Kitten!" A deep but smooth, seductive voice called down

'_Bingo!' _Rei smiled "Kai-koi, I was missing you!" He pouted to make the other smile, something that he treasured

Sure enough Kai's mouth turned up into a smile, lying down besides his partner "Oh was you?"

"Yes, did you miss me?" He grinned, turning his head to look at the phoenix

"As a matter of fact, I had company"

"You didn't answer my question" Rei moaned snuggling closer resting his head on Kai's shoulder, draping an arm across his toned chest

"What question?"

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii"

Kai laughed, turned on his side, head leaning on a hand and took Rei's blade of grass out of his mouth "More then you know kitten" He placed a kiss on the younger boy's soft lips, it was a sweet, innocent kiss, but held passion and love in it's depths. Rei opened his mouth, wanting more of this embrace, he placed his arms around Kai's neck, turning onto his back and pulling the blunette on top of him.

The kiss deepened, both eyes were fluttered close and hands gripped onto the other. Both enjoying the blissful moment they were sharing, another memory to treasure, another rare peace settled, another definition of love and another example to the world. Love is pure if it is true.

Rei and Kai broke apart gasping for air "Wait…a minute!" Rei gasped "You…said….you….had company"

"Aye, it's…"

"KITTEN!" A voice bellowed happily through the garden, next thing he knew, Kai was pushed aside and replaced by a manically grinning red head

"Tala?" Rei blinked, looking at the hugging figure

"No! Santa! Not Tala" He got off Rei "Let's just say Santa's got a whole lot sexier!"

"Hn!" Kai snorted, Tala looked at him, Rei blinked, upon opening his eyes he saw Tala leeched onto Kai "Get off me you pink condom that Tyson used!"

The two other boys grimaced at that, even Kai looked sick at the thought "Ah man, ah dude, ah spear carrier!"

"Spear carrier?" Rei questioned

"He's a male isn't he?" Seeing Rei's still confused state he smirked "Oh come on Rei, you know, I know you like to seduce my hot ass Hiwatari" He whispered "Has he ever become…hard….around you being seductive to him?" Rei blushed but nodded "You as well?" another nod "There ya go then THAT'S the spear!"

"That's what?" Kai said, looking between the two

"Nothing!" Rei said hurriedly while he blushed rapidly at Tala's words

The red head roared with laughter "My, my the kitten is innocent! Even though he's with YOU!"

"Hey! Shut up you dildo gone wrong!" Kai huffed, leaning against the tree. Tala glomped him and kissed him on the cheek, quickly moving before Kai placed a stick permantly up Tala's butt and then torture him merclessly. Yes this was Kai Hiwatari, not to be fooled with! Tala knew that of course, but hell, this IS Tala we're on about.

"Ok babe, I know you want me!"

"Stupid fricking moronic…"

"Kai, I have never seen a flying penguin" Tala interrupted "How ever I've seen a flying toilet!"

"A what! Ah, Spencer had a taco again or something?" Tala laughed at Kai's response

"Nah, thinking of you"

"Ivanov you are the biggest dodo of a fucknitzle with crap flavoured constipated rats that bonk laundry bins in the world! You fricking spotted dick!" Tala merely winked and blew a kiss to a snarling Kai

"Anywho, before I was so sexually interrupted I was….um…well I wasn't actually but I'll start now" His face settled into that of a sorry and sad state "How are you doing Rei? I'm so sorry about what happened. Believe me he will never step foot in my club again!"

Rei would have normally laughed at the sudden change in Tala, but found this different, he laid a hand on Tala's "I'm fine Tala, really! I wasn't raped, I'm not going to dwell on it and I want you to know, I blame you in no way at all"

Tala searched his eyes, similar to the way Kai does, Rei felt like anyone could see everything in his head or heart when they stared at him like that, an open book, and it unnerved him. The red head nodded, having found the truth and reasons in Rei's golden eyes. The wolf looked over at Kai. The blunette had both hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Rei knew Kai could have done the look to him and find out everything, but instead he listened to Rei speak. The neko-jin was grateful for that and realised Kai mostly asked him questions not so he, himself would understand but to make sure Rei understood. Looking at the phoenix, it would seem he was asleep, bored by the conversation, but Rei knew he was listening closely and his support was felt even then. Rei smiled to himself….he would defiantly get over his ordeal, with people like these around, he would be healed of such torment and memories.

* * *

**insanewelshangel**: Phew! You do not know how busy I've been, had GCSE's (major exams in UK) and work experience and a bunch of other crap basically. But I'm not excusing my lateness for an update, I am late and that's it, all I can say is sorry and don't kill me, please! Well this is the longest chapter so far, about 18 and a tiny bit on Word. See I couldn't hurt Rei! I am not pure evil you know (lol) so he has been spared….um…yeah so anywayz, here are the thank yous!

**Wild Destiny**: No probs! Tut! Of course I love the F word, there's nothing wrong with flatulence(lol) I am kidding, its gross, anywayz Thanks!

**KittyKon**: Pepsi shut up! I am not a mean angel! (sticks out tongue) here ya go kitty, but you being the greedy bugger you are, you probably ant more (lol) Thanks!

**I'm only awake when a full moon is out and even then I am not my self**: Thanks! You want me to do a book on them? (lol) I wouldn't say they were clever more….random (lol) but I like your way of seeing things!

**Raichil:** Thanks! Kick's Tyson's fat ass? Then my work here is done (lol)

**Platinum Rei:** Thank you! I'm glad you like (smiles) wow thank you my Kai/Rei moments (laughs) nice! I'm so gonna brag now (lol) I won't really

**FireAngelTears**: (roflmfao) Smuck! Describes him perfectly! Yeah my dad 'fixes' my computer as well, I understand! Thank you! Glad the thing got rid of the monkey (lol)

**Symphonic Suite Hells red sky**: Muhahahahaa I am corrupting all! (hehehe) you reviewed about time! (lol) I'm overjoyed you find Tyson/Max cute (lol) overjoyed! Wtf! hits self um, never mind Thanks!

**Yami Pandora:** Hope I wasn't to mean on Rei! I couldn't have him raped, I just couldn't. Even if I thought of that I'd see those big golden sorrowful eyes looking at me and burst into tears (lol) Glad I made you laugh anyway Thanks!

**Babebreaker:** Don't worry, I will use your phrase in the next chapter, ok? I just couldn't seem to fit it in for this chapter, hope that's ok! Gods I really am corrupting you people (lol) Thanks!

**Wolf Wasenshi 719**: Another corruption (evil laughter) uh I mean cough you poor misfortunate souls (evil laughter behind hand) um…anywayz, at last the sister I've heard about (lol) I was shocked to learn you read my fic, thank you!

**Kiotana**: Don't cry! Please? sobs I can't take the cookies damn it…uh….sorry went into my own worlds there O.o; Kai's (fine) butt is over there and Rei is fine…breath…(lol)Thanks!

**Beast protector**: ok I will have lemon, but as Rei has pointed out in this chapter, not yet. I don't want to rush into it, I want it to be right between the both of them if ya know what I mean Thanks!

**Akumizu7**: Thanks for the review! It made me smile a lot (lol) ok that's off a film…what one? Oh it's bugging now ah…um I got it 102dalmatians the animation (lol) hey it was on, I was bored, I watched and well was still bored...uh yeah I kinda ranted a bit but Thanks!

**Myrra:** Kai shut up! You are saying it cause I order it (lol) Myrra he's saying weird stuff cause he promised Rei he wouldn't swear, plus some people thought I used swear words to much so I found a way to cut down (lol) Thanks!

**YourOwnCrackMonkey:** (lol) loving the name! Lemon will come be patient! The cleverest thing? Whoa! (lol) I've had sugar moments too! Thanks!

**Tntiggris**: (sniff) Kai will always be there for Rei (sniff) so sweet (lol) damn it, that Rei has everything...i.e. Kai!(lol) Thanks

**Insanewelshangel:** Right I think I thanked everyone, if not feel free to say, my pc has fudged up so sorry! OMG PEOPLE! PEOPLE! (hugs everyone) over 50 reviews sobs I'm overwhelmed (lol) but you see I want more! MORE!(lol) So please leave review! You know I keep on feeling I have more to say but I forget. Oh yeah I've also decided to do a sequel to this fic! Um review please!

BYEZ


	8. Healing these wounds

**Insanewelshangel:** Muahahaha I have returned! Yes people, cower before the me-ness of me! Muahahahaha! Yes whatever and power to the chestnuts! Um…do not worry I haven't taken my loony pills yet (lol) Ok, drink…check! Music or at least some noise in the room (lol)….check! A plan for this chapter…uh…..do I need one? O.O; (uh no just say check to fool every one out there) ok……check! (Good, see they already bought it, the fools Muhahahahaha) O.O; This chapter isn't as long as usual either.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP…means new scene, location or person etc.

'…_italics_...' thoughts

"…." Speech

((A/N…)) my note…I like to interrupt my own fic!

* * *

Rei yawned widely; snuggling up to the sleeping Kai, a sudden dose of insomnia had hit him. It was 4:30 AM and he couldn't get back to sleep. Kai was warm and comfortable and all the neko-jin wanted to do was go back to slumber land, the phoenix had one arm behind his head with the other protectively around Rei's waist. He was sleeping deeply, only the slight sound of his breathing filled the room, although Tyson's snoring could be heard from down the hall. Rei had one arm flung across his koi's chest where he rested his head, while the other one was currently running through Kai's hair. His hand brushing and twirling the bangs gently, not wanting to wake Kai up, instead enjoying the soft touch to his silky hair. 

"So tired" Rei whispered, closing his tired eyes only to be reminded his mind was wide awake and restless.

Carefully detaching his self from the sleeping blunette, he climbed out of the bed. Leaving a gentle kiss on Kai's lips, noticing the smile that acquired his face after the contact, he padded silently down stairs. He opened the kitchen door, turning the lights low, as to not hurt his heavy eyes and alert others to his presence. Smiling slightly he put the kettle on and waited for his hot chocolate. He suddenly felt hungry, peering around for something to consume.

"What can I have? Shouldn't have anything though….but stuff that I'm hungry!"

He climbed onto a counter, opening the cupboard searching for something to satisfy him. He put a finger to his mouth in thought, eyes gleaming and pearl fangs slipping over his bottom lip when he found what he wanted. A bar of chocolate. ((A/N: lucky him, I'm not allowed any))

"Perfect!" He opened the wrapper, slowly biting into the rich and smooth delight _'Chocolate, the one thing that's probably better then sex'_ his eyes widened, smacking his head to try and get rid of certain thoughts involving Kai, chocolate and himself "Bad thoughts! No! Get out! Out dammit it!" He sighed, trying to divert his less then innocent thoughts. A sudden click made him jump 6 foot into the air. Clutching his heart he noticed the kettle was bolt.

Making a slight squeaking noise he calmed down. Wondering what was wrong with him _'Stupid fricking kettle and its stupid fricking click! It shouldn't have been THAT loud for trout's sake!'_ He brought the cup to his nose, breathing in the sensual gift. Then sat at the breakfast bar, quietly drinking, relishing in the taste of the chocolate, rubbing his eyes looking at the clock 4:45 AM

He just wanted to curl up and go to sleep but insomnia kept him awake, resulting in a very bored and tired neko-jin, leaning back in his chair, he contemplated on things. Everything that had happened to him.

'_That guy… I…was afraid…that guy almost raped me; I couldn't do anything about it. How can there be people like that? Who the hell could be so heartless? People have called Kai heartless, and he's got the biggest heart I know…he's just……..._' Rei bolted up, eyes wide_ 'That's it! That's why he never trusts…he's afraid, too afraid of getting hurt…afraid that the people he loves will get hurt. That's why he always tries not to care…..until the bladebreaker's…………until me! Is that a good thing? I mean, because his heart opened for me….he became open for others to hurt…..he is defenceless…….like me………….I don't like being defenceless, yet he willingly does, for me….Kai"_

He looked to the stairs, his legs carrying him up them with out him knowing. He creaked the door open, letting the dim light sliver across his lover's face_ 'The things you do for me'_ He gazed at him, pure love and sadness mixed with joy in his eyes _'The things you do Kai, for all of us. You saved me….from the world, from him and…from myself _' A tear rolled down Rei's cheek, thanking the lord for this fallen angel, his saviour and protector, his love _'I've come to terms about what almost happened, it hurts but of course it would, but I don't look back at it. It's the past…Kai is my future.' _More tears fell as he blinked, seeing Kai sleeping was something he adored, so peaceful and free '_Kai…I love you'_

The door closed and the light went out, the neko-jin padded back down stairs, while his last spoken words lingered in the bedroom

"_Thank you Kai" _

XPXPXPXP

Kai rolled to the side, frowning slightly he woke up. Noticing the missing warmth and hair he loved to snuggle into. "Rei?" He asked tiredly, propping himself up on his elbows, he opened his eyes, blinking furiously he glanced at the clock 6:49 AM

Kai sat up fully, crimson eyes sweeping the room with an analysing glance "Rei?" The early sun shone outside, taking its chance to show off through a gap in the closed curtains. Staggering over to the window he pulled them open fully _'Well that was stupid'_ He blinked rapidly trying to adjust his eyesight and get rid of the colourful spots dancing before him. Now being able to see, he made his way downstairs.

In the kitchen, about 6 cups greeted him on the breakfast bar and a variety of tubs with different hot drink brands plastered onto them. But no Rei. Frowning deeper he pushed open the living room door.

A ebony haired teen was curled up on the couch, eyelids covering golden orbs and a tired expression on his face. Kai sat beside him, checking to see if he was awake "Rei?"

"Hunom-anom" Was the mumbling reply

Grinning Kai picked Rei up bridal style "Are you awake or not?" He whispered in Rei's ear. Golden eyes snapped open and a bemused Kai stared back

"K-Kai? Um………why am I floating?"

"I'm carrying you baka! What are you doing down here?"

"Insomnia" Rei explained tightening his hold on Kai as he carried the tiger up the stairs

Kai sighed "You should have woke me up"

"What? So you could be tired too! You're the baka!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I AM tired and was missing you"

"Sorry…" Kai shushed him, and laid him on the bed "Kai…I'm not tired…..well…I am but…"

"Shut it for a second, you are tired cause you haven't slept, now be a good kitten and fall asleep….you're thinking to much"

"Huh?"

"Do you keep on thinking things over?" Rei nodded hanging his head "Then don't…get a diary or something."

"Haven't got one" Kai laid beside him "Sorry…"

Kai cut him off "Shh…it's ok Rei, I know you need to think things over but you have to sleep, ok?" Another nod "Good, now don't think of anything, just rest"

Settling down on the pillow Rei fluttered his eyes closed. Kai's warmth making him comfortable, his exhausted body sinking into the mattress. Within time he slipped past the borders of reality into a dream state, where he could make his own world….free of pain and troubles...free of narrow minded people...free from the world. A Russian lullaby softly sang his freedom and eyes of deepest passion watched.

XPXPXPXP

Tala bustled about in his office, sorting out papers and documents, icy blue eyes scanned over many at the same time. There was a police report that deserved his full attention, so he tried to sort other's as quick as possible. After two hours he finally picked it up. The police report on what happened to Rei.

Knowing his duty, Tala picked up a pen and started writing a statement and remembered he had to find the security tape as well. Groaning he sipped his coffee and remembered that night.

Blood.

Screams.

Tears.

Rei's form laying on the floor, Kai crying….Tala not being able to do anything….all of them helpless.

"Tala?"

The red head jumped at the sudden voice "Bryan?"

The taller Russian nodded shutting the door behind him "Yeah, what are you doing here so early?"

"Sorting out police stuff" They both fell silent for a while, avoiding each other's eyes.

Bryan broke the silence "Uh…how is Rei?"

"He's fine…I think, he wants to forget about it all and is grateful nothing actually happened, he probably has a few demons to sort out but other then that…." Tala trailed off

"That's good, um……here" Bryan handed Tala a video

"The security video" Tala smiled "Thanks, you've saved me some time…actually a lot of time. Thank you" Bryan smiled at him

"Um, do you need any help?"

"N-no thank yo-" Tala knocked the coffee onto the floor in his nervousness "SHIT!" He grabbed some cloth and started to clean it "Dammit, I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Hey Tal' calm down" Bryan crouched beside him helping to clean the mess "You're not stupid, ok? Come on it's only coffee"

Tala hit the floor with his fist "I know…god" He whispered to himself "Sorry"

He looked at the red-head, seeing sorrow in his eyes as Tala hanged his head, Bryan suddenly hugged him. "Tala"

The red head started crying softly "It's so wrong…..it…..brought back memories and…Rei…so innocent how could that happen to him? The pressure, this report has to be perfect and I…..can't do it………..I keep on thinking of how much I want to hit that bastard, I can't even do this one little thing!"

"It's ok, Tala, it'll all be ok. You can do this, and I know…..memories aren't the best thing for us and….it hurts but….you can do it"

"I know…but I suppose…..I….just…" Tala couldn't explain himself. He knew this report could make all the difference for Rei yet his anger kept on clouding his judgement. He slept to little in the nights, bottling emotions, he loved Bryan yet he couldn't do anything about it. It was all taking it's toll on the Russian.

"I'll help you"

Tala raised his head "Thank you……but you can't help with everything"

"Maybe…" Bryan looked at him, praying his plan was going to work as he crushed his lips against the red heads.

XPXPXPXP

"Tyson, stop complaining!"

"But Max" He moaned "It's noon already and they aren't even up!"

"Let them sleep"

"But they never sleep in this late!"

"Then they must have been busy last night"

Now Max had meant that innocently, regarding the cups he found on the breakfast bar, but Tyson's mind was less…..wholesome " OH MY GOD! You mean…..oohhh, neither of them can sing 'Like a virgin' any longer! Hehehehe Rei and Kai"

"Tyson! 'Like a virgin' copyright Madonna and not any one here…Kai and Rei did not DO what your hentai mind is conjuring up!" ((A/N: couldn't resist making him do a disclaimer hehehe))

"Maaaaaaxxxxxxxx!...(sniff) I want FOOD!"

"Tyson, you can wait until Kai and Rei wake up so we can eat! Ok?"

Tyson smiled warmly at the softer tone "Ok Maxie-Koi, just for you I will"

"Thank you"

A loud rumbling sound emmited from Tyson's stomach, he coughed lightly "So by we you mean all of us? How 'bout I eat now and eat more later?"

Max reminded himself that Tyson was his lover and not to hammer him with the spatula in his hand. Watching the time pass as they were, at least, together.

XPXPXPXP

Clouds coloured darkly. Their contents threatening to spill, the raindrops pleading to fall and kiss the earth. The rain was allowed to fall as a flash stole through the sky. A deep rumbling noise came after it, as though trying to catch the lightning. A storm.

A loud boom woke an ebony haired boy up, jolting up and gazing around the room. A taller boy slept beside him, pillow close to cheek and blanket halfway up his torso. The epitome of tranquillity. Gazing fondly, the boy smiled at the other. Golden depths surveyed the sleeping figure, strong emotions blazing from his sunny orbs.

He slowly stood and went to the window, opening it to feel its soft whispers as the wind brushed slowly past. Wondering eyes studied the sky, searching for the next lightning bolt. The sky lit momentarily painting everything in a pure white flash. Rei smiled, the lightning always soothed him, reminding him of stormy red eyes that he loved so much. He remembered battles, in which Drigger connected to these elements of thunder and lightning. It meant that extra something to Rei that most people never understood. He remembered when Kai could sit at the fire for ages, eyes boring into the flames as though all his questions had been answered yet he still had more to ask. He would always let his hand hover above the licking flames, almost grateful for the intense heat and contact. Rei never understood, until Kai caught him gazing at the stormy night sky. Smiling at the thought, the neko-jin traced back his memories to hear those almost soft words spoken again. When Kai told him of their elemental bond.

He sat on the window seat, not daring to go outside in case the noise woke Kai up. The wind played with his hair, lightly tossing it while a gentle and welcomed breeze cooled his skin. His heart peaceful, as his own inner storms faded, as he got lost in the battle of thunder and lightning. He didn't know why, but he had been thinking deeply lately, as though sorting his memories and fitting them together. Making sense of the confusing, getting rid of the sorrowful and locking the treasured deep within his heart.

"Rei…" He didn't hear it at first, thinking it was the floating words of the wind, until comforting, protective arms wrapped around him and a sudden feeling of safety swept over him.

"Kai…" He breathed, putting his hands on the arms circled around his waist, lovingly embracing his soul mate.

Yes….his soul mate. Two people destined for each other. For a life time and beyond.

XPXPXPXP

A certain red head laid in the arms of another, watching the storm from a balcony. His earlier mishaps forgotten, all because of that one moment. It was like a dream, but better. Much better, the intense feelings were all jumbled up inside of him and he loved it.

If this is what they called love………then they underrate it.

XPXPXPXP

"Maxie!"

"Yes?"

"Look, see it?"

Max ran his blue eyes over the sky, smiling as his lover leaned in to keep him warm "Yes!" He beamed at the other boy, resting a head against his lover's shoulder. He had to say. No matter what people think of storms, they were great romance opportunities.

"Good, love you"

Then, the lover's game, as Max ,content on this wonderful feeling whispered back "Love you more"

XPXPXP

The rain cascaded down, encrusting window panes with diamonds and watering the thirsty earth. Kai kissed his lover gently before sitting on the window seat and pulling Rei down after him, where back to his chest, he lay comfortably.

"Kai-koi"

"Hmm?"

"D-do you believe….in true love?"

Kai didn't reply, turning around Rei found him staring at him incredulously "That's a silly question" Rei blinked in confusion "I have you Rei, of course I believe"

Rei smiled, leaning back, sniffing every now and then and closing his eyes to stop tears leaking out. He slowly brought Kai's hand to his face, raising it to his lips. He breathed deeply and kissed it gently, embracing the pale smooth skin.

"Rei…what are you doing?" The tone was inquisitive but not mocking. Rei smiled at him

"Making a memory"

Kai picked Rei's hand up and did the same, then kissed his lips softly "I understand"

Another flash in the sky, setting its light across Kai's face, lighting up his already sparkling eyes. Rei gasped at what he saw.

"Kai" He started completely breaking down. Crying and clutching onto his lovers shirt. Kai rocked back and fore, holding Rei close, letting him have this moment he needed. Rei had seen such blazing, unrivalled love burn in Kai's eyes, not just deep within like before, but open for the world to see. Security, protectiveness, joy, wisdom and Love burned alongside each other mixing into a shade of breath-taking red. Rei sobbed harder, needing merely to be held.

'_What am I doing? Why am I crying?'_ Rei could feel warm arms around him, making him feel so safe _'I….his touch feels different from anyone else's'… I trust him, like no one else. It's like, I know that even if he died….he'd wait in that tunnel so we could walk down there together…even if it meant waiting for an eternity….he's my saviour through and through…..nothing can describe it.'_

Rei continued to cry, Kai continued to wait and hold him protectively. Both feeling like no harm could be done as long as they had the other. Kai smiled, he knew what was happening, Rei was healing. Truly getting rid of his incident, just needing Kai to simply be there. Kai would wait forever as long as the tiger would be better, as long as his heart was no longer broke and no shadows laid in its depths. Chase them away. Make sure their gone. Banished from within.

"K-kai?"

"Yes Rei?"

"Thank you"

"No…thank you Rei. I thank you"

What were they doing? They were just being in total and utter love. Soul mates, waiting for the other with never ending patience. They were being true to each other. Just as before, another example to the world.

What were they doing?

Healing.

Healing the wounds.

* * *

**Insanewelshangel**: No this is NOT the end, ok people! So what do you think, please and I mean please review on this chapter. This is the one that had a lot of myself poured into. This is the chapter which I think shows their love the most, please review! I know this is a humour free chapter, but I needed one with Rei healing after the near rape incident and I wasn't going to force humour into it, this was a chapter to heal………….O.o; I sound to deep! (lol) Oh yeah, thanks again to Wild Destiny cause I kinda had a moment when I realised I'm a romance writer….(lol) I'm serious I was shaking, me a romance writer!I'm afraid most of you won't get the big deal about that but believe me it's a big deal (lol) and she basically calmed me down a bit (lol) 

**Platinum Rei**: Yeah there are a lot of those fic's going around, thats one of the reasons i wanted a fic like Matching Colours. I'm glad you want a sequel! Thank you!

**Symphonic Suite Hells red sky:** Weee, sequel! I know everyone's saying how cut it is, i waslike "thanks! have lots of cookies" (lol) Hi to your sis and you of course (lol) Thanks!

**i'm only awake when a full moon is out and even then i am not myself**: Muhahahahaha kill the git! ahem Sorry this wasn't a humour chapter. Dun worry bout the name, i know who you are anywayz...that came out creepy (lol) Thanks

**Wild Destiny:** Ah, my own saviour! (lol) The last line? I think i'll take that as a compliment (lol) Thanks!

**Kiotana**: Um...do you still feel bad? Sorry this chapter was shorter...are you ok now? (lol) Thanks

**Myrra**: Opps, sorry this chapter didn't have silly moments but we get to see that fluffy underlying of Kai (manic laughter) Kai, remember i could make you do anything! (lol) Thanks!

**YourOwnCrackMonkey:**Um.jump like a minkey? I've never actually seen a monkey jump (lol) Ok, but please try and be patient? Pllleeeaaasssseeee? I've never wrote alemon before and i'm trying to build up to it...Thanks!

**aishiteru ayu**: Sorry if i offended you ut i saw a lot of that pairing that day and was in a bad mood with her. Thanks!

**KittyKon**: KNEW IT! I so knew it, you greddy bugger! (lol) Yes you made ME bleedmy own blood so NAH XP Thanks!

**FireAngelTears**: Hey you better not be saying I have issues (lol) Really? the first? with the too cute thing? cool! Thanks!

**tntiggris:** Um...that Max normal thing could change (evil laughter) Besides we all knew Tala was werid to begin with (lol) Thanks

IcePhenixe22: (faints at sheer OMGthankyousomuch at review) Wah! Thank you lots! I had a major confidence boast and nothing could make me upset that day! Thank you!

**DarkPhoenixDragon**: OMG u have returned (lol) I'm...i'm...the only person...(faints again) Wah! Honestly thank you! i wasn't writing this chapter cause i needed an insperation and then your review pops up and BANG i feltinspired so THANK YOU! oh btw was this chapter arseless enough for you? (lol)

**insanewelshangel:** thanks to all readers and reviewers! (glomps all) please review! school SHOULD be over soon (YES!) so i'll have more time to write, especially the loads of fics saved on my pc! BYEZ


	9. Split

**Insanewelshangel**: Hey! Sorry for the extreme lateness! Really, really sorry! But believe me, when I thought of something I would be called away from my computer and when I had free time with the PC I couldn't think of a thing to write! But please enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it, but I do own my quote "Do not be afraid of chickens or ducks; For the last quack while the others can't fly!" Rather wise if you think about it lol

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP…means new scene, location or person etc.

'…_italics_...' thoughts

"…." Speech

((A/N…)) my note…I like to interrupt my own fic!

_Dedicated to KittyKon, a dear friend and a complete carrot (lol)_

* * *

It had been 2 months since that certain storm. 2 months of just being together. Kai smiled at the younger boy before him. A regular site. Rei was the only person that could make Kai smile so easily and care free. Both knew their lives were complete as they had found each other. Like they had gone on a perilous journey to find the other standing in front of them all along. 

"Nope! Try the other"

"Rei, I've tried fourteen different types now!"

"And? The next one could be perfect!"

"Is there any point in trying to change your mind?"

"Nope!" Rei grinned, a white fang slipping over his bottom lip "Now turn around like a good boy"

Kai sighed, twirling on the spot, Rei's eyes lingering a little bit too long on certain areas. Kai wasn't in the best of moods, how he had allowed Rei to drag him shopping, he had no idea. Oh yeah, the blasted kitty pity look.

"Done looking at my arse yet?"

"No just a little longer…………………………………………………………………………….."

"Rei"

"…………………………….Hmm…………………………………………"

"Stop staring at my behind!"

"………………………………………… (Drool)………………"

"REI!"

"I've changed my mind, get those cause your arse is so godly in them"

"Don't try not to be blunt or anything"

Rei got up and gave a quick kiss to Kai's lips, letting his hands slip onto his favourite part of the…trousers. "I won't"

"Kinky" Kai smirked

"With reason, now go on try another pair on"

Kai frowned, not bothering to wait until he stepped behind the curtain to unzip his trousers "You torture me Rei, slowly and agonisingly"

Rei laughed "You made that sound so wrong"

"You've been hanging out with Tala for way to long" Kai shouted to him. Rei smirked, the red head knew they were going shopping today and said he might pop by to give his own opinion and we all know what opinion he means.

"Why the hell are we shopping anyway?"

"Because" Rei sighed "I want to, I wanted to get out of the house and spend money, what better reason?"

"To spend quality time with your favourite person" Kai laughed "No, wait, what was it……….oh yeah…to spend your boyfriends money while boring and embarrassing him to death!"

Rei blinked then smiled widely "At least my intentions are good"

"What? Staring at my body!"

"Pfft….DUH!"

Kai rolled his eyes and stepped out for Rei's 'inspection' or more likely his viewpoint "Try not to drool this time kitten"

Rei just made a squeaky noise as he looked at Kai "Kai if you don't get those I will kill you"

Kai laughed lightly pulling Rei into a passionate kiss, ignoring the other customers and store clerks, running his tongue over the neko-jins bottom lip, he explored the sweet cavern he knew every inch of. Pulling away for air, Rei stared up at his lover, breathing deeply and trying to get rid of his flushed face. Kai smirked down at him and started to gently kiss Rei's tanned neck, causing moans and shivers to emit from the tiger.

"Ok," Rei mumbled "Maybe I wouldn't KILL you" Kai sniggered, pulling away and going back to the changing room. Rei had a sudden urge to follow him but scolded himself and stayed put. His blush giving away his thoughts as the blunette came out in his usual attire and smirked at him, raising an eyebrow and paying for his items.

"Right then kitten, since you made me buy something for myself; I'm going to get you things"

"Kai! No, I don't want you to pay…"

"Tough!" Kai interrupted "It's my turn to gaze at your body" Rei blushed again, pouting cutely at the taller male, who just snaked an arm around the tiger's waist. The ebony haired male smiled, resting his head on Kai's shoulder as they walked out of the shop. Completely ignoring the looks they received, the spectators to put off by Kai's crimson glare to say anything. Rei laughed to himself as he watched the others scamper away.

XPXPXPXP-2 hours later

"Rei, remind me never to go shopping with you again" Kai joked as he was weighed down with bags.

"Feh! Only four shops left, then we can get food, and have a look at the market"

Kai sweatdropped as Rei linked arms with him and steered him forcefully around the shopping centre. Rei hid an evil grin, making his way to a shop he knew Kai would love. No smutty thoughts now people, Rei remembered Tala was coming and he had to get Kai to get more clothes…..

"Rei?..."

"Ohhh Kai-koi this would look great on you!" Rei stated holding up a black singlet with fish net over the top, complete with black leather trousers and jewellery. Kai looked at his lover's ecstatic face and sighed grabbing them and once again venturing to the place he most hated in shops, the changing room. Rei sat down, twiddling his thumbs and humming a random song. His appearance one of utter innocence, whilst him thoughts were, shall I say, different _'Muhahahaha, can't wait to see the look on Tala's face when he see's Kai in this get up.'_ He snapped out of his daydream when he heard a small 'Hey look' cough. His golden eyes widened as he gazed at the person before him.

"Well?"

"…………….." Rei sat dumbfounded, his sunny orbs drank in the sight of his partner. Kai stood there, the leather trousers showing off his long athletic legs, complemented with black men's boots and a heavy belt. The black fishnet singlet sculpted to his torso, defining the muscles and showing off his exposed arms, a silver arm band with a black line in the middle stationed on his left upper arm. The whole look complemented by a black collar, one blue stud and a silver earring in the right ear while another silver stud was in the left and black fingerless gloves.

"Rei?"

"……………………….."

Kai looked around the shop to find Rei was not the only one staring at him, his crimson eyes flashed in annoyance as he glared. Just then a loud noise erupted from the store

"FUCKING HELL AND HOLY SHIT!"

Everyone except Rei snapped out of their situation and turned to the person who had shouted. A red head stood in the doorway, his bags dropped on the floor beside him as he stared at the blunette, his mouth wide open.

_'Joy to the world, the bitch is here'_ Kai glared at him before bending in front of Rei "Kitten?"

The neko-jin continued his staring then flung his arms around Kai and kissed him deeply, the sudden weight making Kai topple backwards bringing Rei down on top of him their lips still connected, as Rei worked his tongue to make Kai moan while Tala sat down. The red head laughed as his friends were making out in front of a whole shop and had forgotten it, merely thinking about the location of some popcorn.

When the need of air became too much they broke apart, staring at each other while breathing deeply "Rei…"

The neko jin shivered lightly as he felt Kai's breath inches away from his lips, his name uttered so passionately by his phoenix. Kai suddenly became aware of all the others staring at them, albeit some were drooling. He made to get up when Rei squeaked and clutched to him "Don't move yet!"

Kai looked at Rei's golden orbs in confusion "Why? Rei people are looking!"

Rei clutched harder at him "Kai! I swear you move and I'll take a picture of Tyson naked and pin it to your bed!"

Kai paled considerably "I swear I won't move!...But can you at least tell me why?"

The tiger glared at the phoenix "Because…." He shifted uncomfortably and began to blush "Kaaaaaiiii, just don't move! I'm….."

Kai stared at him confused before he caught on and realised "Ohhhhhh….that"

Rei glowered "Yes that!"

Just then a shop assistant walked up to them. They had good luck today. Not "Sirs, I'm afraid you can't do that here, this is a public place"

"You've got a dirty mind" Tala observed then winked "Call me"

"…………..Anyways, could you please remove yourself from…"

"NO!" Rei hissed

"Sir, do not make me call security!" The shop assistant bent down and tugged Rei up "Sir, may I ask what you have hidden in your trouser pocket"

Rei blushed "I haven't got…"

"We don't allow shoplifters here!"

"I'm not…"

Tala interrupted him by bursting out laughing, clutching onto a mannequin to stop himself falling to the floor "Oh! Oh believe me Rei, you have SOMETHING" The wolf chortled teasingly

Kai put a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh, but failed considerably

"KAI! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE LAUGHING!" The neko-jin glared, having brushed off the shop assistant and striding up to the blunette, who although taller, seemed to shrink in his wrath.

"Rei baby I'm…I was…."

"DON'T YOU REI BABY ME!"

"Ohhhh" Tala laughed

"Um…….sorry Rei" Kai apologised, the tiger calmed down at his genuine tone

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you"

"No I'M sorry for not getting that on tape!" Tala howled still laughing, tears running down his face.

"Me too" agreed the phoenix who couldn't stifle his laughs any longer, resulting in one pissed off cat.

XPXPXPXP

Kai glanced at Tala who glanced back, both clutching a part of their face or arm from Rei's little 'mood' and were on the edge. The red head coughed lightly, walking behind the angry neko-jin and thinking of a devious escape. "Ahem, so Rei um….I hear the pet shop has new kittens in"

Kai glanced at him again and caught on "Yeah I heard that too, supposed to be really…..cute"

"Like little fluff balls, speaking of balls…"

"YOU DARE!" Rei hissed

"…….um…… speaking of balls I better be going before I lose mine, bye!" The red head ran off in a random direction, forgetting that he was going the wrong way and that he still had things to buy.

"TALA!" The blunette called after the retreating figure "YOU TRAITOR"

"Ahem"

Already knowing he was probably about to die, Kai slowly turned his head back to Rei "Um oh look Rei it's a…….dancing flamingo!"

"Kai!"

"No really, it's a Michael Jackson look-a-like"

"Kai!"

"No…wait its just plastic"

"KAI HIWATARI!"

That was it. He was truly and utterly screwed. Remember the name Kai Hiwatari.

"Um yes my angel?"

Rei glared at him, breathing deeply before hugging him "Awwww that was sweet Kai-koi"

O.O;; Maybe he was lucky today. The bluenette pinched him self to make sure it wasn't a dream his mind had come up with to ease the pain of a slow cat covered death. Which was thankful, as he was considering doing a Quasimodo and screaming_ "Sanctuary"_ off the top of a church.

Kai silently thanked the heavens and smiled "Not as sweet as you" That's it, keep charming and you might just live. Might.

Rei blushed in return and kissed him before resting his head on Kai's shoulder walking down the street "Sorry about my temper earlier"

_'So am I'_ "No problem kitten"_ 'I am such a good liar'_

"Really?"

"Yeah"_ 'Go me!'_

Rei didn't answer and remained silent, Kai accustomed to the lack of noise breathed deeply again. That was until his mind, which was over reactive today, went into overdrive _'He is being silent! He's plotting a slow torturous death! Wait, the master of silence himself doesn't want silence right now! Since when did that happen?...silence……….do you think silence has been thought of too many times?'_ The collective answer to that question was yes. Damn split personality, and the physiologist's call it a disorder. Pfft!

"Kai? Kai!"

"Eh?"

"You're spacing out on me!"

"Oh…….…………………….……………………………."

"Kai! You're doing it again"

"Sorry kitten, just thinking about something" _'Like what are you up to?'_

"Oh, ok"

"….Hmm……………………."

After about half an hour more of this, the tiger confronted his cautious boyfriend. "Ok what the hell is wrong?"

"Hoping you could tell me, Rei Kon"

Rei looked at him bewildered, until he peered at Kai's head as though trying to see through it "What happens in there?"

"You don't want to know"

Rei stared at him, and then burst out laughing; clutching to Kai's chest to stay upright "You….you complete twonk" He giggled "I've been weird today haven't I? You know more….horny and….stuff"

It was Kai's turn to laugh now, casting an amused eyebrow at the rapid blush that had settled on his boyfriends face "Well yeah"

"Well it's because I…I think I'm………ready"

"Ready?"

"For…….a more intimate relationship" He looked at the phoenix with plea full golden eyes to understand what he was talking about "You know…. (more blush)……readyforsexwithyou"

Kai looked at Rei for a long time, only causing the poor neko jin to blush more "Sex?" The tiger nodded "Rei you have to be sure 'I think' isn't good enough, kitten ok?"

"Then I know, I am ready. I love you and want to go to the next level, I have complete trust in you"

Kai sighed, relieved. So that's what Rei was weird today for, much better then the thoughts the blunette was having, remembering something he looked up "Rei…….you haven't been on catnip have you?"

The smaller figure blushed, eyes flashing in embarrassment at the memory "No!"

XPXPXP-Flashback

"Kai" His name was purred out seductively as a black haired male called to him.

Said blader looked up from his book only to be pounced on and licked across the cheek, and his neck attacked by sharp canines.

"R-Rei?"

"Mmm Kai, I want you so much" He seductively whispered, his eyes shining brightly and a smile on his soft lips. He rubbed himself against the taller male "Please Kai" He purred louder as strong arms were wrapped around his waist, kissing his phoenix passionately.

The blunette returned the kiss, feeling powerful legs being secured around his waist as Rei sat comfortably in his lap. Opening his eyes Kai saw the over brightness in the neko-jins orbs and knew something was wrong. Rei looked at him with submissive eyes as he nuzzled into Kai, purring louder then before.

Leaning up he captured his captains' lips again and let his hand travel down Kai's front, stroking his inner thigh then moving closer to his desired destination. Kai grabbed the offended hand, flipped over so he was pinning Rei to the bed and held his hands above the tigers head.

"MAX! COME HERE!"

Rei giggled slightly, withering against the strong grip and trying to get closer to the blunette. The bedroom door opened and Max looked with wide eyes.

"Uh Kai, I don't really want to see…"

"Shut up! What's wrong with him?" He nodded down to the purring/giggling creature beneath him "Why is he so…."

"Frisky?" Suggested the blond, receiving a nod he looked at the floor "Um well you see, he got his hands on some catnip and….well…."

"And WHY did that happen? We were already warned by Lee that Rei goes weird on it!"

"Um….me and Tyson just wondered what would happen so, um…..we kinda gave him some"

"MAX!"

"He was all too willing"

"He's half fricking cat, what the hell do you expect?"

"Um……I should go now right?"

"YES!" The door closed quickly and a small mew emitted from beneath the angered male. Looking down he saw Rei blinking at him, flirting as he batted long black eyelashes. Kai moved slightly to get more comfortable, which the neko jin hurriedly took advantage of and wrapped his legs around his waist again, bringing Kai crashing down onto him. "Rei"

"Oh Kai please! Please Kai-koi I beg of you!"

"NO!"

Golden eyes widened in hurt and confusion "W-why?"

"Because you're not ready, the catnip is just affecting you. You're not in the right state of mind" The meowing that received was pitiful as Kai saw Rei's cheeks become wet with tears and a truly neglected look overcome his tanned face "Rei, please don't cry"

He sniffed a couple of times, before Kai kissed him deeply "K-Kai…?"

"Sleep" The neko pouted up, only when Kai sang his Russian lullaby and stroked his hair did he fall asleep. When he woke up he stared at Kai in bewilderment, asking why he was on top of him. Kai frowned, bags underneath his eyes as he was forced to sleep on top on the tiger because of the death grip he was still captured in.

XPXPXPXP-end flashback

"Did I ever say how grateful I was that you didn't do what I asked?"

"Nah you've only mentioned it like FIFTY times before Rei!"

"And I really am grateful" He mumbled back, burying his face into Kai's shirt "But I really am ready"

Kai lifted Rei's face up and softly kissed his lips and brushed bangs away from the golden eyes "Ok and Rei, kitten?"

"Yeah?"

"It's natural to be scared at the thought of your first time ok?"

Rei nodded, looking at the floor as though it was the most interesting thing in the world and should be worshiped there and then. Ditching the thought of bowing to it he grabbed Kai's hand and smiled "Well, come on there's more shopping to do"

Kai rolled his eyes and groaned, allowing himself to, once again, be dragged off.

XPXPXPXP

"Hey, we're going out tonight"

"Whatever"

"Me and my cute boyfriend will leave you two alone"

"Whatever"

"So you can do whatever you want to"

"Whatever"

"You can fuck a camel and we wouldn't know"

"What-WHAT?"

"See you later" With that the smiling blader walked out before his captains senses returned and give a painful response

"……………………………………………………………………"

"Hey Kai-Koi what's wrong?"

"Did Granger just say……………………………..?"

"No idea" The tiger grinned, hitting Kai's feet as a signal for him to shift up so he could sit down "Anyway I thought we could watch a movie"

"What?"

"Well since Tyson and Max…"

"Fat arse and pixie stick"

"Are going out, I thought we could watch a movie"

"Yes I know that but what are we watching?"

"Oh…"

"I swear to god Rei, you make me watch mean girls one more time"

"Oh shut it, don't go like a fugly bitch on like me ok girlfriend?"

Kai rolled his eyes and drew his hand painfully slow down his face in clear exasperation, Rei laughed and leaned over to kiss him. Kai responded, putting pressure onto the back of the smaller frames neck to deepen it, running his tongue over the bottom lip. Just as Rei moaned and the kiss got more intense they leapt apart as Max strolled into the living room.

"Don't mind me" He laughed lightly

"Ain't you supposed to be getting ready for your date?"

"That's in like, three hours Kai. And me and Tyson are bored"

"Then go fuck each other"

Rei sighed, flicking through a magazine, wondering why he had lifted that no-swearing ban on Kai. Even though he did swear less and said more random things then before, he still wondered why.

XPXPXP-Flashback

Uh oh. The warning bells were ringing as Tyson, for the past hour, had pissed Kai off to no end. He decided to practise washing clothes and managed to turn every garment, except the precious few, of Kai's pink. And not just any pink. Bright HOT pink. Then he accidentally poured Kai's liquid which cleaned his blue triangles away, down the sink. Mistaking it for old aftershave, leaving Kai with unbearably itchy skin.

But that wasn't it.

As well as almost burning down the kitchen and having another 'emotional problem' with Dragoon that any fool could realise in a second, he also managed to touch Rei's arse full on. Of course it was an accident which he wouldn't stop apologising for, but the damage was already done.

All in all, Kai was not a happy bunny.

Rei thought he would actually make it without breaking his promise until Tyson had mistakenly groped him. That pushed the blunette over the edge as he seemed to have used up all his 'creative' insults and let out a full front total anger war.

"Tyson you stupid prick, how dare you touch Rei's fucking arse, I should fucking end your pissing dickheaded life right now! You stupid mother fucking arsewipe! First you die all my shitting clothes into a fucking goddamned pink that only a whore would wear. Then made it look like I had twatting skin disease, and almost burn the bitching kitchen down but to FUCKING TOUCH REI'S ARSE IN FRONT OF ME YOU HAVE A PISSING DEATH WISH, YOU WANKER!"

"Kai, I am r-r-r-really s-s-sorry"

"OH LEGENDARY THE PRICK WITH NO BRAINS IS SORRY! YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER BASTARD! FUCKING HELL!"

"I a-a-a-am really s-s-s-sorry!"

"Kai…" Rei said softly, looking at Tyson's shaking form and noting Kai's fist scrunched together in anger "Please, he didn't mean it. Please stop shouting"

"I AM NOT SHOUTING, THIS FRICKING DICK IS AN ARSEHOLE!"

"Kai"

"I'M GOING OUT BEFORE I KILL HIM!" The captain slammed the door behind him, making the whole house shake.

"Don't worry Tyson he didn't mean it, you know what Kai gets like in his anger"

"I know" The blader said standing upright "He just gets really scary that's all, I deserved to be called that if you think about it all" He laughed lightly

Rei smiled _'Just like him'_ "So you know he didn't mean it right?"

"Yeah, he didn't say anything but swear words really, so I just blocked them out, but I did kinda push him today"

"Agreed"

"You know what the sad, or bad thing about it is?"

"What?"

"I didn't even plan any of this" He grinned and went in search of Max.

About an hour later, a more relatively calm Kai marched up to Rei "Rei, I swear do not make me say nice things to that idiot. I'll apologise if I have to, but I will NOT compliment. Please understand"

Rei nodded realising that if he never wanted a total blow like today then the ban had to be lifted, Kai's precise last random anger words were 'He's a fat fricking piece of rat screwed mozzarella cheese with pickle sticks of spunked blueberry pie with a dash of donkey excrement added for scent!' Which were directed to Tyson. Naturally.

XPXPXP-End flashback

Rei cringed at the memory. Oh yeah. That was why. He snapped out of his daze just in time to see the main character in a playstation game blowing a guy up with detailed graphics. He let his eyes wander around the room, seeing Tyson and Max sitting in front of the T.V eyes glued to the screen as they rapidly hit the console.

Looking back at Kai, he saw the blunette had stretched out, lying on his back. His head was turned to the left watching the T.V with one arm above his head and one resting across his chest with his legs slightly apart. Rei shifted and moved onto Kai, who looked at him and moved slightly so Rei would be more comfortable and spread his legs wider for him to lie in between. His head resting on Kai's firm chest and warm arms wrapped around his lithe body as the phoenix welcomed the new positioning.

"Daydreaming huh?"

Rei smiled at him, kissing his lips softly before lying back down and watching the gruesome game. After watching 57 aliens get destroyed in detail, 62 humans insides splatter around and the main character die a disgusting death 3 times, he opted to just close his eyes and pray for the time to go fast……

The neko-jin got shaken some time later, he mewed and batted away the offending hand and cuddle closer to the warmth.

"Rei….Rei….Rei!"

"Fgh-shman?"

"I'm very sure, but wake up"

"Ug-naragh"

"What?"

"Elinder"

"Are you speaking elvish?" Kai shook Rei more "Come on!"

The sleepy tiger yawned and looked up tiredly, finding himself still laying on Kai, blinking rapidly he looked questionably at him. Rubbing away his watery eyes, annoyed. Kai laughed slightly and kissed his nose

"Max and Tyson have just gone, you've been sleeping for around two and a half hours on me!"

"Awww!" The smaller male smiled and kissed Kai's chest "All better now?"

Pulling him into a bruising kiss, Kai smirked at him "You still never told me what we're watching"

"Ohh!" Rei jumped up, fully awake "I rented it, only just came out in the rental stores look!"

Kai read the large writing on the side "The Ring?"

"Yeah, its supposed to be really scary, so I have an excuse to be cuddled by you" He smiled proudly at his plan "Hehehe"

"You don't need an excuse" Kai replied sitting up and going to the kitchen, coming back with refreshments as Rei set up the video...

Rei stared wide eyed at the screen, both Kai and Rei were sitting on the floor, with Kai behind Rei. Rei had his back to Kai's chest with the blunettes knees in the air and legs either side of Rei's body. The neko-jin sank back into Kai as Samara appeared on the screen, jumping badly through it. After what felt like the sixtieth jump of shock or fright, Kai drew his arms around Rei protectively while all he thought was_ 'She's a good actress'_ A lazy smirk appeared on his lips.

Rei clutched at Kai when the phone rang "Kai, oh no no no! Don't answer it! Don't!"

Kai rolled his eyes and reached over for the phone, holding it to his ear, he stared ahead of him and dropped the phone

"Kai? Kai! Oh no! It was that voice wasn't it, oh baby!" He clutched at Kai's shirt and nuzzled his neck "Wasn't it that voice 'Seven days to live' Oh no!"

Kai slowly turned his head to Rei, looking as though he was trying not to laugh. But when Rei eyed the phone wearily he couldn't contain it and burst out laughing, picking up the phone and shoving it to Rei.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rei"

"Tala?"

"Hey Rei"

"Bryan?"

"Yes (laughing) Who do you think it is? Bryan, don't I'm on the phone babe"

Rei held the phone away from his ear as he head some laughing, screaming and moaning emitting from the receiver "BYE TALA!"

Kai was still laughing but as the credits appeared on screen, he settled down. Rei had this weird thing with watching the credits saying it wasn't right to just watch the film without seeing everyone that put the work into making it. Just as the neko-jin was relaxing, the credits ended turning back onto a screenshot of the dark, blue lighted room with the T.V screen in the video flickering and a ghostly image appearing on screen.

"Argh!" Rei jumped again, letting Kai cradle him in his muscled arms "Shitting hell" He breathed quickly, clutching at his heart giving a weak smile "That was good, ne?"

"Aye" Kai smirked, noticing that Rei hadn't let go of his hand "Well Rei, everything is locked up down here so I'm going to the toilet, come upstairs when your ready"

"Kai?"

A mere wave of the hand and the Russian had walked the last few steps, leaving the neko all on his own.

"Uh…Kai"

No reply. The dark haired male, slowly got to his feet, putting the room under his golden gaze as he observed every shadow. Silently making is way upstairs, he felt a shiver go down his spine and goosebumps prickle his skin, every dark corner was looked at twice and every thing that shone from the slight moonlight emitting from the open curtains, was avoided.

"Kai? Kai-Koi? Kai Hiwatari?"

Silence.

"Kai, you're freaking me out here"

Suddenly Rei wished it had stayed silent, as a loud creak came from behind him and a pale hand darted out of no where. Rei did the only thing anyone in his situation would do.

He screamed.

And collided with something hard then fell on top of it.

"OW!"

"Agreed"

"Kai?"

"Hey"

"YOU JERK"

"OW!"

"YOU DESERVED THAT! YOU SCARED THE…THE"

"Shit out of you?"

"YES YOU DID!"

"Sorry" Kai stoked the barely visable outline of Rei's face and kissed his mouth, sitting up and bringing Rei into his arms once more.

The tiger reluctantly started purring when Kai scratched behind his ear, wanting to stay mad at him but found that it was quite impossible. Kai stood up and carried Rei bridal style when the neko got rebellious

"Uh huh!"

"Huh?"

Rei jumped out of his boyfriends arms and stuck out his tongue "No, you must pay for your treacherous acts!"

"And how so oh sexy cat?"

Rei paused and tried to think of something "Err….." The phoenix took his chance and leapt after his tiger who promptly ran away laughing and screaming "KAI!"

The blunette grinned chasing after the smaller male and laughing slightly, he caught him and pinned him up against a wall. They panted and looked into each others eyes, Kai leaned forward smirking in victory, Rei pretended to pout up at him before capturing those slightly parted lips in a heated kiss.

"Tut! I should be mad at you! Hey look!"

"What?" Kai asked turning, Rei wriggled out of his arms and started running again "What the-REI!"

Rei laughed running into their room, where he was guarded with pillows "What?" he innocently called. Kai stalked into the room, lit by the small lamp and smirked even more at Rei. "Kai?"

The blunette growled lightly as he cornered his prey once more. Like a predator he went in for the kill and pinned Rei to the bed. "Hah! I won!"

"Your mean"

"Your beautiful" Kai smiled at the blush on Rei's cheeks "And I am sorry for scaring you" He whispered nuzzling Rei's neck, not realising that the whispers and touches made the neko bite his lip

"Mmm Kai" Bringing his hands up he ran them through Kai's two toned hair and brought him into a kiss, which the phoenix happily responded to, drawing a hand down Rei's side. Kai planted his soft lips all over, especially paying attention to the neck and jawline, receiving moans and purrs in return.

Kai undone their shirts and kissed further down his kitten's torso and working his way back up "Rei" He whispered passionately, sending shivers down said bladders spine. He drew his tongue onto the tanned flesh of Rei's neck looking for somewhere. The neko-jin bit his lip again and moaned suddenly giving a strangled mew as Kai found his weak point on his neck and succeeded in driving him into ectasy.

"Kaaaii…."

Smirking to himself, he placed tender kisses on the lithe body beneath his once again, as Rei's cat side kicked in and he acted submissive for a dominant partner. Purring and meowing happily and bringing up certain reactions in the normally stoic captain.

"Rei, your so smexy" He laughed lightly at the neko, who smiled and gasped, closing his eyes and Kai slipped a hand just past the waist line of his boxers. "Are you sure now?"

"Yes"

"Sure sure?"

"Kai, I'm sure!" Rei moaned in a mixture of annoyance and pleasure

Kai looked up once more and tugged the boxers off and proceeded to take off his own. The clothes lay unwanted on the floor.

XPXPXPXP

"Hey Rei"

"Hello Maxy" Rei smiled at him, positively beaming as he continued cooking the dinner.

"Whoa someone is happy" Max looked at him "You haven't been in my sugar cupboard have you?"

"No!" Rei rolled his eyes "I'm on Viagra!"

"What!"

"I'm being sarcastic Max"

"Oh!"

"Now from the kitchen, I know you're dying for a cookie but it'll ruin your appetite"

"Spoil sport" The blond laughed, leaving Rei on his own.

The neko jin smiled and hummed to himself, feeling a pair of arms slip around his waist "Oh Tyson, you know it's dangerous to do that in daylight, tomorrow!"

"WHAT?"

Rei laughed "Hey Kai-Koi, I thought you were someone else"

"You better be joking" The blunette smiled, nuzzling into Rei's neck.

"Nope, almost forgot your name too"

"Heh! You had no problem remembering it as you screamed my name last night Kitten"

"………….." The neko-jin blushed immensely "I wasn't that loud!"

"I've never heard my name so loudly; I think you kept the neighbours awake"

"N-no I didn't! Kaaaiiiii!" Rei turned around and hit him on the arm lightly "Don't tease me" The phoenix smirked and lightly kissed him, the tiger responded soon enough, wrapping his arms around the elder's neck.

"Kitten, I never tease…"

"Pfft!"

"…I torture!" Crimson orbs sparkled in amusement as they watched a golden pair close in laughter "Rei, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Kai for the hundredth time, no, there was some pain in the beginning but it went very soon. Thanks to you" The neko replied, kissing his captains neck, then turning around and continued to cook, Kai's arms still around his waist

"Good! Love you Rei kitten"

"Love you Kai-koi" Kai quickly snatched a piece of the cooked chicken and ate it before kissing Rei who looked confused "Huh?...KAI HIWATARI OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

Kai was already gone.

XPXPXPXP

"Isn't there supposed to be another tournament soon?"

"More reason to be training twice as hard then Granger!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Sourpuss sir!"

"Whatever, anyway the last update was that it's in around two months"

"And the Bladebreakers will stamp everyone's arse just like last time!"

Kai rolled his eyes at the over enthusiasm, calling Dranzer back from having completed a perfect course "I'm not so sure..."

"What do you mean Kai?" Max spoke up, blue eyes shining with wonder

"I heard that it will be different, but similar"

"How the fuck..?"

"I don't know, that dickhead Dickenson has to beat around the fricking bush and be all mysterious instead of telling us already"

"Hmm, it would give us more time to prepare" Rei added thoughtfully "Oh well, as long as we're together I don't mind, you guys are like family to me"

"Same" Max and Tyson said in unison while Kai merely nodded. They shortly got back to training while Kai, sat down apparently deep in thought.

"Kai?" The neko-jin asked after fifteen minutes of watching his captain look out of the window, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

The blunette frowned "Yeah and no, I just feel like something is going to happen"

_'Something is going to happen….'_

XPXPXPXP

A week later, they watched the news to find out about the tournament, having to endure around ten minutes of non-stop talk from the busty news presenter and a detailed explanation of why the weather. Honestly, all they want to know is if it was going to be sunny or piss down. Who really cares about the cold front or such and such. Answer: No one in their household.

"And know for the update on the totally awesome game of bladebreaking" Someone whispered to her off screen "Oh! Of course I meant Beyblading!" A slight giggle later and she was thankfully gone. Kai raised an eyebrow, noting the lack of brains but more then enough quantity of bust, wondering why the hell bimbo's were always chosen for jobs like these.

"And the update today for Beyblading…..At this moment in time, Mr. Dickenson, the head of the BBA…"

_'As if we don't know, he brags enough fricking times'_ A crimson glare was tossed at the screen as a picture of the little fat man appeared.

"…Is having a congress and interview with the press, Bob? Can you hear me? How's the update?"

The screen switched to a young man standing in a crowded room "Hello Kelly, well the press have just been informed by Mr. Dickenson about the update. Of course every year so far His team has won, consisting of the Bladebreakers who…"

_'Blah blah blah……Oh well at least its better then that time they had a eyewitness say that Dickenson certainty 'enjoyed' his hotdogs'_ Kai shuddered '_Damn it where's the bleach gone, must erase memory'_

"The Bladebreakers are of course favourites and the most popular for this years win…."

_'Still going on, jeez hurry the fuck up!'_

"Many wonder how the former champions will receive the new structure of this years championships"

"HURRY UP!" Tyson roared exasperated

Rei leaned against Kai and rested his head on his shoulder, content in drawing lazy patterns on his captains' leg until they were given the news.

"Mr. Dickenson's interview showed us that the new way of Beyblading for this year is…….with no teams at all. Only single bladers are competing, no substitutes or groups are allowed. Dickenson said 'It's time to see how the next generation copes with being independent and how they will cope with such pressure. Only one blader is allowed, one on one matches with sudden death battles. This years show ill be quite thrilling indeed!' Back to you Kelly…."

Tyson dropped his remote and stared at the T.V "S-single….N-no t-teams…….we'll be split up"

Rei sat up_ 'Split up….'_

* * *

**Insanewelshangel**: Woohhhh what will happen next? I already know but…. Lol sorry bout the slowness of my update. And of course for that not-lemon thing, well it was my first go ever so I tried my best. AND I have some a one shot to be put up soon-ish so please watch out for it and of course my dear readers REVIEW honestly reviews are the best (lol) **Platinum Rei:** Hey thanks! Three times? Whoa (lol) so that's where the hits were from (lol) thanks 

**KittyKon** : Lol that's all I can say to you is lol and thanks dude

**Symphonic Suite Hells red sky** : Lol…um…there's a manic other then me on the lose YAY lol the squirrels and bunnies are evil! Thanks

**Raichil **: lol thanks for the cuddles lol, I'm glad that you're glad you liked my story even though I'm sorry for making you go teary eyed…O.o; lol

**Gasara** : WAH! THANK YOU FOR THE CHOCLATE! It was virtually delicious lol bows before chocolate thanks for the review

**Tntiggris **: Hehehe they are not normal at all lol but that is a good thing………….right? oo lol Thanks

**Name?** : Lol nice name! But don't cry everything is fine now lol Thanks

**Wild Destiny** : Yes oh mighty ice queen rolls eyes AND YOU'RE ON BLOODY HOLIDAY GET YOUR ASS BACK NOW! Lol thanks

**DarkPhoenixDragon**: Aww you cried? Sorry, loved the review though lol and deeply sorry for the lateness ;;;;; But it's a long-ish chapter as an apology lol Thanks

**Yami Pandora** : Lol one update coming right up, hehehe I love making people laugh Thanks!

**I'm only awake when a full moon is out and even then I am not myself** : Thanks for the roses! Lol Yeah I love that weather and snow too! Thanks

**YourOwnCrackMonkey** : Aww dammit but I want to throw the rocks! Lol but thanks for the comments, I tried writing up to lemon so I'm afraid you'll have to use your imagination for the rest, thanks and i am SO SO sorry for the lateness

**FireAngelTears** : If I'm forgiven for the lateness so are you lol. And yes it made sense, glad you're glad its not the end O.o: yeaaahhhh Thanks!

**Kiotana**: Lol good! Do not cry, and guess what? It isn't the end Thanks

**My-angel-curlz** : Meh, I didn't realise I did that, thanks for pointing it out to me Thanks

**BabeBreaker **: HAHA I did use it, in this chapter though it was altered slightly, but I did say I would when I could fit it in lol thanks

**Miss meg** : lol no no no not a bitch, you're being constructive that's all, so thank you! Lol Thanks

**The Black Widow** : Yes it pisses me off too, I don't know how many times that music has started playing and I've fallen out of my chair . ! lol Thanks and uh please get that abnormally sharp knife from me lol

**Insanewelshangel**: Review please, and till next time take care! And honestly I am SO **sorry** for the lateness


	10. Capturing the time

**THIS IS AN ACTUAL CHAPTER! I PROMISE YOU**! lol

**Insanewelshangel**: OMG I AM BACK! YAY! Sorry for the mega long delay but between the bloody thing breaking down and the mountains of coursework (like homework but worse) I've tried writing this. So read and review please!

**Disclaimer**: I (that's me) do not own (really, I'm not lying)

* * *

The room was filled with stunned silence; each of the bladebreakers looked at each other, though Kai only looked at Rei

"W-well, obviously the meaning of the word split up has changed! I-it stands for... we are staying together and shall win another tournament!" Tyson said rapidly in false hope, hanging his head afterwards. Max sniffed looking at the floor

"This isn't fair" The blonde whispered, receiving a hug off the Japanese youth.

Kai said nothing, only watching the silent neko-jin. The ebony haired blader turned his golden eyes towards his captain "K-kai...Maxie is right. It's not fair"

"But it's true" The bluenette replied, giving Rei a small soft smile.

XPXPXPXP

A hand touched the water's surface gently, moving through it like a whispered touch. He watched almost absentmindedly as the surface broke under his force, even though there was none within the gesture. The droplets of water broke apart, but remained together, joining back up fluidly. Could the Bladebreakers do that? Could they separate but stick together at the same time? Should they learn from this little river?

The sun painted the sky before it set, wanting to show off before its sister (the moon) appeared and took dominance with her little children shining beside her. The figure sighed, looking up at the sky, hand still dipped in cool smooth water. The sky was a blaze of red, gold's and oranges. As though Dranzer had escaped from her bit and flew through the sky, becoming a memory to it as it adopted her beautiful colour scheme. It looked as though a phoenix had arisen.

A small body settled on the grass beside him and leant ever so slightly on the figure "Kai-koi" The ebony haired boy smiled sadly and kissed soft lips before closing pure golden orbs.

Kai smiled, maybe a phoenix had arisen after all. "Rei, I want you to do your best"

"K-kai?"

"Most people see it as two choices. One is to forget your love and battle. The other is to forget the battle for your love. And we..."

"Yeah?"

"Shall do neither" receiving a confused look, the bluenette smiled "We will remember both, and fight to our best abilities. Not going easy on each other just for their boyfriend can win"

"People who say Beyblading is just a game are wrong. It's part of our life, it's part of who we are. It's much more then a game"

"And your part of my life...Rei. Promise me. We'll have a great battle, I love competing against you"

The neko-jin smiled "Promise Kai-koi"

"and another thing?"

"What?"

"If it's down to you and Granger in the final battle" The bluenette leaned closer and smirked "Wipe the floor with him!" Rei laughed and snuggled closer to his captain.

They stayed like that for a while. Two other teen's eventually joined them, sitting beside Rei. Once again silence overcame them like a disease.

Surprisingly it was Kai who broke the silence "I want you all to do your best. Don't need my reputation as team captain to be shamed, make me proud"

Rei smiled as he noticed the bluenette had covered up his affection with his captain abilities, but Kai needn't worry. The neko-jin would show him a battle to smile at, he swore it.

"Oh well, you lot might as well drop out right now cause I'm sure to win...again" Tyson said

"Yeah right Tys' you'll be out in the preliminaries!" The Chinese male joked

"No I don't think so Rei, you'll be the first to go"

"Actually" Max laughed "You'll both lose Max the mighty is here!"

"No way!" The other two chorused

Kai rolled his eyes and walked away "Actually, since your all arguing about it I'M gonna be the one who wins." The rest of them looked at each other slowly before laughing and betting who was going to come out as victor again as they rushed to catch up with their (former) captain.

Only the sound of the river trickling away was left behind. The water flowed peacefully together as the sun sank lower into the horizon. The Bladebreakers fading voices lingered in the air, as though this place was trying to remember them together, before they split up.

XPXPXPXP

A red headed male laughed as he entered the apartment for his team, making the other smile in doing so. Bryan gently kissed Tala and sat down, bringing the wolf on top of him. Tala's smile grew into a smirk and a devilish glint appeared in his eyes.

"Tal'?"

"Yes koi?" He replied, drawing lazy circles on his partner's chest, looking up with innocent ice blue orbs. Bryan sighed, shaking his head

"Too innocent, please put the look away"

Tala mentally grinned "What innocent face hunny?"

"That one" The Russian said, closing his eyes quickly. Choosing to ignore Tala's pet name for him.

The red head shrugged and sang along to a song he knew that was playing on the radio _'Hehehe I'll trap him with my angelic act then snare him hehehe' _Bryan carefully opened one eye and listened to his boyfriend singing. Tala was one of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen, and he still couldn't believe that the red head loved him in return. Not helping himself at all, Bryan smiled peacefully, thinking about how gorgeous Tala was. Yeah, he was head over heels in love all right. Poor guy, if only he could know what the wolf was thinking.

The younger smiled, sweetly to anyone who saw it, but it was evil. He leant down just above Bryan's neck and drew his tongue down the pale flesh.

Just then the song ended and an exclusive announcement was made "Breaking news today in the world of Beyblading Mr. Dickinson's, the head of the BBA how announced that the format of this years competition is single blader's only with no teams at all and also no substitutes. Dickinson said 'It's time to see how the next generation copes with being independent and how they will cope with such pressure. Only one blader is allowed, one on one matches with sudden death battles. This years show ill be quite thrilling indeed!' Further news is that the sport of..."

Tala rolled off Bryan and shook the radio while shouting at it "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Tala, calm down"

"LYING BASTARDS, IF I WAS THAT MUCH SKINNIER I'D JUMP THROUGH THIS FUCKING RADIO AND POUND YOUR ARSES TO THE END OF MY BOOT!"

"Tala, they can't hear you"

The red head looked up from his position of kneeling on the floor and casually tossed the radio over his shoulder "Meh, true...so where were we"

"We...were...Tala you DID hear the announcement right?"

"Yeah it said we were all splitting up... ARGH WHAT THE FUCK! WE'RE SPLITTING UP! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT OLD DECRIPT DICKENSON FUCKING!"

"Yeah Tala"

The wolf pouted and blinked rapidly "B-but I don't want to slit up!" He whined "Promise you'll sneak into my room then?"

Bryan laughed "Yes I promise to sneak into your room and screw your brains out!"

"YAY!" Tala glomped Bryan while smiling brightly "I'll miss you though"

"So will I babe, I'll miss you so much"

XPXPXPXP

A lone figure stood in a dark corridor, eyes closed as he deeply breathed in. Remembering his old team. Remembering what they had promised each other. Remembering their last night together...

_(flashback type thing)_

That night had passed too quickly for every single one of them. Even Kai, he had come to grow fond of his teammates and saw them as a mini family. Put them together with team Neo Borg and he wasn't so lonely anymore ((A/N: I don't know who came up with the blitzkrieg boys, its fricking German so Neo Borg!)) He would miss them all, Tyson and his enthusiasm to win, Max and his good-natured ways and Rei. He would miss Rei most of all. Forced to join in on card games and such by his lover, Kai ordered them to bed, one last time as they had an early start in the morning.

Tyson took Max's hand in his and set off upstairs "Aye aye captain!"

"You two better go to sleep"

Rei laughed and stood beside Kai, leaning against him. "What else are they going to do?"

"Make an attempt" Kai smirked while the Chinese male laughed and hit his arm lightly

"That's not very nice" The neko-jin scolded, but the twinkle of amusement took his seriousness away as he crossed his arms and looked at the Russian.

Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's waist and kissed him softly. Mentally smirking as he kissed back and wrapped arms around the bluenette's neck. Once again, tasting the irresistible scent of peaches that Rei gave off. Kai pulled away smirking even more "So, I'm forgiven?"

"...Fine!" Rei hesitated then leaned seductively against his partner "Only if you..."

"What?"

The neko-jin twirled a piece of hair around his finger, seeing he had caught Kai's interest "Well...no you wouldn't want to do that...to me" Rei added looking at the ceiling. Now Kai was defiantly interested.

"Come on kitten, tell me" He growled huskily in return, but to his frustration, the ebony haired teen merely teased him more as the one hand that was wrapped around Kai's neck made whispering movements across it.

"Oh, it's...nothing"

"Rei"

"Hmmm?"

"No it wasn't a question I was...never mind"

"Ok. Kai-koi" Rei sighed as though thinking before 'giggling' slightly ((A/N: He's mock giggling to wind Kai up)) and burying his head in the bluenette's shoulder. He looked at Kai with large golden eyes and looked up at the ceiling again "Nope, no no no, he wouldn't do that..." The bluenette pouted and head butted Rei slightly. The neko-jin smirked and pulled Kai down for a kiss. The ebony haired male ran his tongue along Kai's bottom lip, before plundering in and making them topple back onto the couch, where he straddled the elder's waist. "You're comfy"

"And you're..." The neko-jin smiled tiredly, curling up on Kai's chest "...tired"

"Not" Was the mumbled reply "Ok. But it's not my fault, your really warm and comfy and great to sleep with"

"With?"

The ebony haired boy blushed "Oh I meant ON, sleep on!"

"Oh so I'm not great to sleep with?" Kai joked

"YES!...I mean...um...(cough) yeah your good..."

The bluenette laughed, not a small one he would normally do but an open carefree one, Rei smiled widely. Kai had a gorgeous laugh to hear especially since it was so rare to hear. The neko-jin lightly hit his boyfriend on the chest, good-naturedly and lightly kissed his lips "Kitten, you're my idiot, right?"

Now Rei laughed "Idiot, eh? Oh there's the compassion I've always dreamed of"

"How long is the tournament for?"

"The normal amount...around...one to two months"

The bluenette sighed and held Rei closer. The neko-jin reached up a hand to play with the silky light blue bangs, purring in content as he listened to his captain's heartbeat. Through the open curtain they could see the moon and stars twinkling happily, as though everything would be normal the next day. A while later, the phoenix sat up, shaking the tiger slightly, whispering that they should go to bed and smiling as he helped the younger up.

2:23AM

The neon green numbers glowed out from the digital clock. Mocking the bluenette as his angel slept in his arms.

2:23AM

That much closer until you have to say goodbye

2:23AM

That much closer until you have to leave him, and not see that smile that you love.

2:24AM

_'Argh, stupid clock!' _Kai growled, looking down at a slumbering Rei, long hair fawned out over the pillow and themselves, acting like a silky scented blanket.

The smaller male had fallen asleep around ten minutes ago, curled up on his captain, his head resting on a toned chest with strong protective arms around his waist. The bluenette couldn't remember when he hated the head of the BBA more then at this moment, knowing that it would be the last time in a long while for them to just be like this.

'_Typical of that fat, bald headed buffoon, "yes the Bladebreakers are probably closer and stronger as a team then they've ever been before, so I being the bastard I am, decide to split them all up and threaten to take away that bond. That way more people will watch and I'll be able to eat more fucking doughnuts. Yes people I am that fat!" Arsehole! Arsehole! Arsehole!'_

Gently removing the neko-jin from his self, the bluenette walked over to the window and opened it, just enough for a small breeze to squeeze in and play with his hair as he stared out at the sleeping world. Why could everything seem so perfect, when it was all about to end. Not forever but...still. Kai sighed. Leaning forward, palms gripping the wooden windowsill as he closed his eyes. He stayed like that for god knows how long. Not even feeling the cold wind from his body becoming numb to it. A warm pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind, startling him out of his musings.

"What you doing out of bed?"

"Thinking"

"What-"

"Just thinking" Kai interrupted, turning around and holding Rei to him, letting his hands slip down his partner's sides before tickling him. Rei, who had previously been resting his head on Kai's chest, burst out into a fit of laughter. The joyful sound filled the room as the neko-jin clasped a hand over his mouth to smoother the sound.

"Kai, don't tickle" He half whispered half laughed, smiling at his boyfriends smirk "Idiot"

"I'm no idiot"

"Are"

"Not, I am a………..Kai" Rei laughed and hugged the bluenette

"Yes, and you're my Kai…idiot"

"HEY!" The phoenix smirked, resting his head on top of the ebony haired male's head and holding him closer. Letting his crimson eyes slip shut, it wasn't long before Rei's blissful purring slowed down to show he was sleeping. Kai shook his head and stepped back, confirming that the neko-jin had fell asleep totally depending on Kai to be his vertical bed.

He moved Rei and placed him gently on the bed, finding that a tanned hand had a tight grip on his top and wouldn't let him go. Kai looked at the peaceful face and sighed, lying down beside him and once again wrapping his arm's around the small waist. He eventually fell asleep, the soft purring lulling him to slumber as the clock read 3:02AM

Then the time flew, slipped through their grasps and outstretched fingers.

So what, two months. They could spend that long without each other. Right?

Well if they could, none of them felt like it. It was as though they knew how fast time was going so they did everything extra slow. Cherishing the moments and capturing the time, wanting to lock it away in a cage like a songbird.

But they could not. Time didn't slow or quicken, it stayed the same. But it didn't feel like it.

Tyson rushed around the house like a maniac. Shouting something about a hat that he lost. Rei had to leap onto the sofa to avoid being smushed by the bluenette, waving his arms around and shouting "My hat, my precious beautiful hat!"

Kai rose an eyebrow as the Japanese youth passed him. Practically turning the house upside down in a desperate attempt to find his beloved (hat) The two toned bluenette shook his head and smirked before disappearing into the kitchen. Trying to ignore the sounds of destruction Max and Rei packed their suitcases and sent looks to each other that could clearly be saying 'Stupid kids'

After around an hour of grumbling and complaining, Tyson flung himself onto the couch, ready to mourn for his lost hat "My brother gave me that and I've had it ever since and now I lose it"

"Come on Koi, we can get you another hat" The blonde smiled sympathetically

"Maybe Kai will give you extra time to look for it if you ask nicely" Rei suggested

"Oh don't worry kitten" A deep smooth voice come from the doorway "I found him something else"

"Huh?" The Japanese looked at his former captain in hope. The tall slim figure walked over to him with his hands behind his back. "Show me!" Tyson received a smirk and a brown paper bag with eyeholes cut into it with the words 'Do not feed, major combustion will occur in the arse otherwise' written onto it. Rei and Max quickly ducked out of the room to hide their laughter. Kai kept an indifferent face as Tyson turned red and balled his fists at his sides

"Suits you I think"

"KAI!"

XPXPXPXP

'_This was it'_ Rei thought sadly _'This is goodbye……..no it's just until next time, we'll see each other. In battle but, heck it's something. We can do this' _He smiled_ 'I can do this'_

"Attention, flight 546 to America will leave in half an hour. Will passengers please make their way to the waiting area. Thank you"

Bright blue eyes looked up from under blonde hair. Their usual shimmer dimmed. The eyes met his lover's and hugged the Japanese tightly "Love you"

"Love you as well Maxie, it's only for a while. You'll see it will fly by" The tanned youth smiled and hugged back.

But he knew that the time wouldn't fly by once they were separated, it would drag, drag so slowly minutes would seem like hours and hours like days. Rei didn't smile at the affection, he dropped his eyes and leant against the soft yet firm shoulder beside him, a warm arm slipping around his waist in a returned gesture. Both didn't know how long the American and Japanese hugged and talked and kissed for, but before they knew it. The blonde was gone. Tyson stayed by the window, waving to the rapidly disappearing plane before slumping to the floor.

"Tyson!" Rei crouched beside him and placed a gentle hand on his former teammates shoulder "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Rei, I'll say good bye to both of you now. I'm pretty sure you two will want to say goodbye for the rest of the time. Rei thanks for being my friend, you've always helped me when ever."

"Its not like we'll never be team mates again Tys' I'll see you again"

"As a competitor, but you better bring a good match!" The dragoon wielder hugged Rei tightly.

"Will do, bud" The Chinese hugged back before Tyson wandered over to the stoic bluenette

"And Kai, Ya old sourpuss come here!" He shouted and hugged his captain, Kai's eyes went wide as he was pulled down into the hug, finding himself having to bend down to hug back. Tyson sniffed and punched him lightly on the arm "I'll really miss you guys"

Rei smiled "Same here" Whilst Kai settled for the nod.

"Attention, would the passengers for flight 579 to china please go to the waiting area. Thank you"

"OH fuck a kami, fuck a kami, fuck a kami!"

"Rei, calm down."

"I don't want to go! Shove me in your suitcase or summit, just don't let me go!"

Kai smiled, and shook his head "You really are my idiot. Love you"

"Love you too, and I am not an idiot" Rei sniffed and hugged the bluenette tightly, arms flung around his neck and head buried into his shoulder. Kai hugged back, lifting the neko-jin off his feet slightly as he kissed the top of his ebony head.

"We can do this" The phoenix whispered

"I know" Was whispered back and they never let go of the other. Both wrapped in a precious embrace that refused to break. They whispered words of comfort to each other, telling the other to do their best and not worry about them. They'd be fine and will miss the other. Whispering anything they could to show their bond was powerful and wouldn't break apart, even when they had to.

Kai pressed his lips against Rei's in a soft flutter of love before the passion increased.

Tongues danced together and heartbeats rose before they broke apart. Kai rested his forehead against Rei's and looked into the sunny orbs, that looked back into his own rich depths.

"Attention, would the passengers for flight 579 to china go to the waiting area and begin to board the plane. Thank you"

Neither of them moved, Rei closed his eyes in defeat as the announcement came up again, but remained within the parting embrace. "Don't forget me"

"Not possible"

The neko-jin picked up his carry on bag and moved towards the entrance to the tunnel heading to the plane. Still holding Kai's hand. "I love you"

"I love you too" The bluenette shared one more kiss before Rei had to go, walking unwillingly to the plane. Stealing looks back and waving. Kai kept up his smile 'He doesn't need to worry about me. If I just smile, then he won't worry' The tiger walked backwards waving and blowing kisses. Until, with the flickering end of an ebony ponytail, he too had disappeared from sight.

Kai didn't fall to his knees and cry, he didn't shout out Rei's name; he didn't even hang his head. He just stared, at the last place he saw Rei precisely. His arms hanging beside him as though ready to rise up at any second and hold the neko close to him. Eyes, rich and red with that sparkle hidden in their depths, seemed to wait for his lover's face to appear again. Tyson hanged his head, as the stoic Russian just stood there, staring ahead looking lost.

If there was one thing Kai knew know. It's that time is a bitch. Even when the plane flew past the clouds, he was still there, dragged away by Tyson when he had to get his own flight. The two bluenette's walked through the airport, both feeling more alone then ever before.

XPXPXPXP- _End flashback type thingy_

Those words still echoed around in his mind, like thoughts filled with anxiety and paranoia. They wouldn't leave, even after all that time.

"_Don't forget me"_

"_Not possible"_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

The teen griped into his blade tightly, surprised that the edges didn't dig into him and cut his hand. The dim roar of the crowd outside could be heard, even in the dark tunnel. Sure, it was great seeing his native home again. But it wasn't nothing compared to the homesickness he had endured, or more precisely love sickness, over the past few months. The teen pushed himself off the supporting wall and made his way to the battle area. Feeling very sci-fi from the light at the end of the tunnel. The announcer called his name out to a loud and excited crowd.

"This is gonna be a wicked battle"

"He is SOOOO fit"

"COME ON GUYS! YOU CAN DO IT!"

These were just some of the calls that reached their ears. But the two teens just blocked it out, staring straight at the other. He smirked at the teen and put his blade into the launcher.

"3…."

He slowly brought out the ripcord and inserted it, preparing to launch, that smirk still on his lips as his competitor did the same.

"2…."

Their eyes danced with excitment and remembrance, eyes still locked. Mentally thinking the same thing _'Bring it' 'Oh it's brought'_

"1…"

Both smiled openly, their features filled with concentration as they both cried out "LET IT RIP!" Putting all their passion into the cry as their blade's danced together in the large red dish, the centre of it had a flat area that was skimmed with water. Eyes were still locked onto the others even as their blade's hit and smashed together, identical smirks on their faces.

"Let's see what you can do Hiwatari"

"More then you can handle Kon"

The neko-jin and bluenette smiled before calling out their bit beasts in a loud fierce battle cry.

"_Don't forget me"_

"_Not possible"_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

Hell, all's fair in love and war.

* * *

**Insanewelshangel**: NOT THE END NOT THE END. I have one or two chapters left. Once again sorry for the delay. Please review!

**Knight Kitten**: Hmm you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks.

**KittyKon**: You forced me to dedicate it to you. Lol. Thanks

**Yami Pandora**: Thanks I love writing them to, heheh.

**Gasara**: Thanks for the muffin, yummy lol. And thank you for your comments, greatly appreciated. One thing though, are you on The otaku under the same pen name?

**Platinum Rei**: Once again, your comments are greatly appreciated, thank you!

**I'm only awake when the full moon is out and even then I am not myself**: Its weird but I can still remember your penname after all this time. Thanks for your comments, yes I do believe Rei has an evil side, but he hides it under that innocent act lol.

**Symphonic Suite hells red sky**: lol. You know, that's all I could do as a reply is laughing. Thanks for your comments, even though you won't be able to read this anytime soon. Get your computer fixed! Lol

**FireAngelTears**: Thanks! Lol I enjoyed writing that chapter very much. Heheh

Miss meg: Will do, Thanks for your opinions!

**Youko**: Heheh thanks! Yay Kai and Rei lol much appreciated.

-Thank you (sniffles) lol. Sorry this took so long, I just hope you find this story again

**Animeobsession**: I'll keep writing, even though this took forever to get up. Thank you

**Kiotana**: muahahaha I loooveee the torture, but not when it's happening to me, of course lol. Here's your update. Thanks again

**Tala's-soul**: Heheh thankie! Muahahaha! Much appreciated

**The Black Widow**: Random fact for you. Chester Bennington of Linkin Park got bit on the butt by a spider, I think it was a black widow….O.O anywayz thanks for the review! It's a talent, do not worry.

**Babebreaker**: I know they do, that's why its um…well its something lol um its interesting yes, not mean. Thanks!

**Encrypted Pseudonym**: Love your name btw. Thanks, heheh hmmm Darryl eh? You'll have to wait and see. Much-appreciated XD

**Me**: Wonderful name O.O lol Do not go bald. Thanks

**Ice Phoenix22**: Yeah, yay TalaxBryan lol. Thank you.

**Fuck face**: O.O um yes, it automatically changes on word so I have to change it in edit, I missed one. O.O thank you.

**Hitomy Hiwatari**: YAY ANOTHER WELSH PERSON (glomps) lol sorry. Cardiff, I live near there in the Rhondda Cynon Taff (R.C.T) Tonyrefail to be exact, though you might not have heard of it O.O lol Thanks for your review!

**Wild Destiny**: LOL Mary calm down. W.D lol I like tea but it has to be black yes they do mean a lot, but so do the others lol. Thanks

-Thanks TT I've got that song on paper …somewhere lol.

**Chi no hana**; GIRL lol Thanks for your comments!

**Lilinsanepeople**: Heheh thank you very much!

**0chibi-chan0**: lol thanks! Heheh inhuman? Oppsie lol well, um, yeah just wait and see what happens

**xCrAzYxGuRlx**: lol, thanks. Yes I should write it down first (nods) and thanks for your comments. Made me laugh

**rchick**: No I don't think you shallow, but it was my first time writing anything close to that. Sorry! Lol Thanks

**Crystal-light-27**: Thank you! I hope you can find this story again

**Schmertle**: I had a BryanTala scene and it was so much fun to write thank you!

**Sayasuma**: lol thank you, much appreciated.

**Catherine**: wow thank you. Miriam is like, the only tidy girl in Beyblade so I might but meh I'll see what happens.

**Black Magician Girl3**: heheheh you looked? Don't worry when I typed that I looked to see what colour I was wearing lol, yes Tyson is fat and heheh a tipsy Kai is fun to write. I should have more of that in another story or something. Thanks

**Annoying talking animal**: Cool name. Heheh you can be on a high when reviewing cos I mostly am when reviewing 2 lol. Thanks for your reviews! Ugh I hate school 2!

**Insanewelshangel**: Once again thank you all, and sorry for the lateness. Now to update my other ficcy! Lol

Byez


	11. The moment

**Insanewelshangel**: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry etc.

**Disclaimer:** Diet coke-low calorie soft drink with vegetable extracts with sweeteners. Ingredients: Carbonated water, colour (caramel E 150d-that's the stuff that makes it brown-) sweeteners-aspartame, acesulfame K- (for that tooth rotting goodness) flavourings (including caffeine O.O) phosphoric acid, citric acid and hydraulic acid (XD) preservative (E 211). Contains source of phenylalanine….my, doesn't that sound lip smackingly good? ………………………….I don't own Beyblade X3

* * *

'_This is my time to shine'_

'_This is my time to show you what I'm worth'_

'_I can do this'_

'_We can do this'_

'_All it is…is one moment'_

'_Once chance'_

'_One opportunity'_

'_And the rest is gone'_

'_Forgotten'_

'_But I'll never forget you'_

"**DRANZER!"**

"DRIGER **ATTACK**!"

Crimson clashed with gold, intense stares were exchanged as breathing hitched up another notch. A blue blade smashed into the other, Kai was taking the lead. Rei stepped back slightly, clenching his fist as he looked down into the dish, eyes darting back and fore as he followed his blade. Kai stayed calm, his breathing and eyes the only thing showing he was paying attention. Rei knew it wasn't an easy battle; Kai was keeping collected, building up energy. The neko-jin closed his eyes, meditating to calm himself. Waiting until he found that inner power.

It was like the whole stadium was holding their breath; a distant roar of cheering was all the two bladers could hear. Rei opened his eyes, now cool and collected. He saw the bluenette close his own red depths, tilting his head up to the sky and raising his arms. Flames erupted from his feet and licked up his body, blue and red, a blaze of heat and passion.

"**Inferno Penitence!"**

The legendary phoenix rose up from her bit chip, screeching proudly as she followed her master's orders. She spread her fire wings, displaying her beauty and grace as she swooped down to attack, red feathers streamed down onto the dish and fire rained down onto it, like tears.

Rei quickly called out Driger to defend and attack back. The majestic white tiger leapt into action, doing his best to evade the oncoming attack.

"And Kai takes the lead with an awesome new attack but Rei is holding on there and looks like he has a lot more to show us"

A smirk flickered upon the two toned bluenette's face as he looked at the neko-jin, but the smirk wasn't because he was winning; it was because this was all about them. Kai and Rei. Rei and Kai.

"This is the best battle we have seen so far in this tournament, neither blader giving an edge. Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon, as we know, hold a lot of respect to each other and now their testing their friendship to the max!"

'It's been so long, since I've seen you this close. I've missed you so much it felt like my heart had broken'

They both circled the other, the blade's almost dancing in time to their master's heartbeats.

'_Those nights without you were so cold I hardly slept. Then I heard your voice. Those words. Its about us, we can do this, never give up. You kept me going.'_

Golden eyes narrowed, calculating the distance between the two blades and summoning energy.

'_I could never see you. But you were there'_

"I know your plan"

"Oh really?" A slender eyebrow rose in amusement "I'm unpredictable Rei, you should know that"

"All too well but I've figured it out"

"Then try your plan, I'm already one step ahead!"

"Huh?" Rei gasped as Dranzer attacked his blade from above

"Rule number one. Never underestimate your opponent!" The bluenette straightened and looked at his opponent

Rei smiled and nodded, circling around Kai's Dranzer and calling Driger forth, a feeling of euphoria taking over him.** "Conflicting rhapsody!"**

A blinding gold light erupted from Rei's blade, making his eyes light up and sparkle. Kai narrowed his eyes from the intense light and kept his crimson orbs on the beydish. Driger smashed into Dranzer with a loud roar, gaining the upper hand and turning the tables.

"And Rei suddenly switches everything and shows off his speed" Driger darted back and fore, hitting the blue blade at all angles so fast he couldn't be seen "Is Kai in trouble?"

Gritting his teeth Kai felt his heart beat increase, the bond between him and Dranzer was so close he felt every hit she endured "Come on girl, keep it up" He closed his eyes, sharing Dranzer's pain as Rei's special attack finally came. He made a pact with the firebird a long time ago, in case he ever wandered off the path again (as in black Dranzer) he would then feel Dranzer's sense of betrayal and come back.

"And Kai makes Dranzer go onto the offensive"

Rei smiled "Way to go Driger!" He was winning now, and he much preferred it that way, though he knew this match was a long way from being over. He wanted to win, to show Kai what he could do, he wasn't going to be pushed around and no one could make him stop. He was different in beybattles. More confident and arrogant. He didn't give a damn about anything other then the match, life's idle worries were far away.

'_Do you remember everything we've been through?'_

'_Do you know how much I've missed you?'_

'_It's been so long since I last laughed'_

Kai shouted his order at his blade and went head to head against Rei. Both yelling their passion and determination as sparks flew from their blades.

"GO!"

"DON'T GIVE UP!"

((A/N: I have Underdog from Beyblade playing in my mind right about now)) Both teenagers' yells filled the stadium, feeding their blades energy and power as the two bit beasts rose up to the sky. The lights in the stadium trembled as the glass broke. Still they continued their yell's making their bit beast continue, even as they ran out of breath

Kai and Rei's faces were contorted with pressure, both breathing heavily as the energy got drained from their bodies. The glass fragments from the lights rained down, shining as the stadium plunged into darkness. The only light source being Dranzer and Driger and the large television screen on both ends of the stadium

"Whoa! It's lights out for us. But who will be knocked out first?" The announcer called, goose bumps crawling along his skin at the match in front of him.

"Kai! I'll never stop! I'm not giving up!"

The bluenette remained silent, entirely focused on his blade. His scarf was torn to pieces, so he removed it and flung it to one side. There was a cut along his neck and eyelid with scratches all over him. His arms, legs and torso also received the marks. Rei wasn't much better. His sash had split in two, and the cut on his lip was bleeding. His arms and legs endured the same gashes as Kai did. His bandana lay a few feet away after splitting as well. Rei forgot about it soon enough.

"I have never expected you to give up Rei and I never will. But don't expect me to ever stop either."

'_Do you remember me?'_

"It's not possible for me to think that"

'_Don't you remember what I'm like?'_

Kai smiled.

'_I could never forget you, have you forgotten me?' _

Rei smiled back.

'_This isn't a fairy tale, there's no such thing as long ago or once upon a time. You're forever to me, I'll fight and I'll win, I'll fight and I'll lose. It doesn't matter cause I know I'm doing my best'_

Fire and lightning combined together. The audience screamed and moved from the front seats as the fire spread around the battle stand and lightning danced across it. Kai's eyes illuminated from the fire, looking like fresh blood as they gazed proudly upwards at the phoenix.

"You know Rei, I'm not holding back"

"That's good cause I'm not either" Rei tried to catch his breath, the power almost overwhelming _'And if you were holding back then my thoughts would be oh fuck I'm done for'_ He could feel his energy warring now, a heavy sensation overcoming him as the effect of the battle sank in. Kai was breathing deeply, getting vexatious because he was also tiring out. He knew he had energy in him but he couldn't find it

"I missed you"

Rei looked up at Kai, their blade's still clashing against each other, but Driger stopped in Rei's shock and almost got hit out of the dish

"Rule number two, don't get distracted"

Rei summoned his blade back and they were soon full force against each other again "I missed you too"

Kai smirked, that's how he could find that power. He just had to remember his time without Rei and what he went through just for this moment. Rei shook his head. No! No way was he giving up just yet. He could do this, he knows it.

_Kai's memory_

The bluenette sat down in his empty hotel room. Sitting on his bed, he moved his hand over the silk sheets. Looking down at the floor. Ok, there was no denying it. He missed his kitten. The room was so vacant with out the ebony haired wonder smiling and laughing. He half expected the Chinese youth to wander in from the kitchen, golden orbs lighting up before he pounced onto the Russian and talked to him about something. He felt cold without him. Like half of him was missing.

"Rei…" The purest thing he had ever said. A personal prayer. His lover's name was drenched in innocence as he saw that loving smile and ebony hair swish about the tigers beautiful face as he laughed. He hadn't felt so alone in so long. Not even when his parent's died did he feel this…helpless. He stared at Rei's picture the only thing that devoured his heartache and consumed his attention.

_**End of Memory**_

"DRANZER!" He had found the inspiration

Rei stepped back from the new power the phoenix radiated 'No, I won't stop. I still have some fight left in me!'

_**Rei's memory**_

He was so cold that night. Wanting to slip into a false sense of security as he imagined Kai's arms wrapped around his waist, the strawberry scent becoming the most soothing aroma possible, like a drug. He had felt so safe when he slept in Kai's arms. There was a shield there to deflect any harm. Missing the time when they would whisper sweet nothings in each other's ears, kissing and hugging until sleep finally took over. Rei remembered when they would stay up all night and just talk. He treasured those times and took note of everything his koi said. Noticing his eyes lighting up and sparkling when happy, but going dark when upset.

The neko-jin curled up tight under the blanket and sniffed, tears coming to his eyes, wanting Kai more then ever. He felt so small and insignificant with out the Russian. He closed his eyes and fooled himself into believing that the bluenette would soon stalk into the room and call him kitten and hold him close, wiping away the tears. The darkness swallowed everything up and even the slightest noise was loud. He didn't sleep that night. Finally drifting off when the sun rose up, but woke up soon after. Forgetting where he was, Rei looked towards the bathroom door, expecting Kai to walk out with a towel wrapped around his waist and chest shining from the water.

But he never came.

And the neko-jin couldn't help the tears when he realised.

_**end of memory**_

"DRIGER!" Rei screamed, emotion in his voice. The fire around them grew and the thunder rumbled lowly.

Both built up everything inside and called out their final attacks. This was it. The decision making move.

"GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT!"

"AHHH! GO!"

A clash. Contact. Sweat, blood and tears. **Everything** came to this **one** moment!

Through the calls of determination, one person's blade was left spinning. The thunder drew away and the fire disappeared. Through the smoke, one blade was still going while the other lay dormant.

One person had won, the other had lost. But had they really lost?

The announcer looked into the dish and blinked "And we have a clear winner! The match between Kai and Rei end's with the victor being…"

Kai opened his arms and Rei rushed to him, both meeting in a heated and longing kiss. The bluenette pulled the neko-jin closer and supported him as he felt the tiger go weak at the knees. The Chinese youth flung his arms around his captain's neck, running his hands through the two toned hair and smiling into the kiss. Both forgot the world outside their private paradise, both forgetting that millions of people were seeing them kiss. Kai's tongue plundered into Rei's mouth, once again claiming his territory as Rei pressed his lips harder against Kai's to be even closer. Eventually breaking apart for air, they gazed at the other. Rei blushed and smiled shyly while Kai stroked his cheek softly.

Then they knew.

That moment was perfect.

XPXPXPXP

((A/N: Just for you to know, I didn't forget to write who won. Either way some would be disappointed by the outcome so you lot are left to decide who wins X3))

"I still can't believe you two made out in front of the entire world!"

Kai rolled his eyes and looked out of the bus window, the boy beside him smiled laughing slightly "Oh it was worth the world seeing" He snuggled up to the Russian, resting his head on the comfortable shoulder. The bluenette responded by wrapping an arm around the slim waist of his kitten. Resting his head on the other hand, he turned to look at the tiger.

"Oh was it? Even though we got hate mail and get discriminated?"

"Yes, cause Kai-koi they keep us warm. They're very good letters to burn"

The phoenix smirked and nodded in agreement.

"And it means I can be open about our relationship and shout that I love you at any time" Rei continued doing a dramatic swoon before grinning.

"Hey, you two got freaky mail too!" Tyson spoke up again, looking back from the seat in front of them.

"Just some fan girls who think we totally go together and that we made their dream come true and that they always knew we got off with each other" Kai repeated calmly. Tyson blinked.

"You made their dream come true?" The Japanese asked incredulously "Those are some weird people!"

"Granger, shut up"

Rei kissed Kai's cheek and curled his legs underneath his self. Kai realising Rei was going into his sleeping pose, quickly moved so the neko-jin was partially lying on him. Since they were on the back seat, Kai could stretch his legs out on the width of the seat, back resting against the window. Rei smiled and laid between Kai's legs, head resting on the firm chest as he snuggled up even more to the phoenix. The neko buried his face in Kai's shirt. Happy he was once again in his lover's arms.

Max smiled lightly, flicking through the paper and reading about the tournament, there was a large picture of Kai and Rei kissing, with small snippets of battles beside it. "Jeez, it's just not about beyblading anymore" He murmured good-humouredly

"Read it out then Maxie"

"Yesterday, the world watched in shock as two of the worlds most renowned 'bladers, battled heroically. But there was nothing more expected then a match worth seeing from the two 'bladers, Kai Hiwatari (The well known Russian who's name is legendary) and Rei Kon (A pleasant Chinese boy who's just as popular in the sport) But who would have thought they would give such a shocking ending to one of the greatest battles of all time? Your eyes do not deceive you; the two teenage boys' are kissing! We were expecting a kiss-off but certainly not THIS!"

Kai rolled his eyes "Jesus lucky I didn't push him against a wall and continue my festivities" Rei blushed, that was exactly what the bluenette did, just not in public.

"So what do you think of the newly found couple?" Max continues reading

"I think it's fucking awesome" Kai replied, stroking Rei's hair who laughed and nodded.

"We support the couple and wish them the best for the future, we've received letter's also supporting them and one girl from Tokyo even said 'They are a very good looking couple, I've always fancied the pant's off both of them but having them as a couple is the best! Good luck guys!' Not only that but today's society accepts homosexuals as part of life…then it goes on about famous homosexual celebrities" Max sighed, "I wonder if there's anything about the match in here"

"Doubt it Maxie" Tyson yawned loudly and slumped down in his seat "Was it just me or did the time drag when we were separated?"

"It dragged like your arse on the floor" Three guesses to who said that.

"I missed you too Kai"

Rei purred peacefully, finally falling asleep. The motion of the bus and the warmth radiated off Kai was more then enough to send him into a land of dreams and the serenity of slumber.

XPXPXPXP

"Kai, hurry up"

"I'm coming Rei, what's the hurry?"

Rei sighed, leaning back on the bed, waiting for the phoenix to come out of the bathroom. The bluenette dawdled into the bedroom, rubbing his wet hair with a towel, only wearing a pair of baggy trousers to sleep in. The tiger looked over his partner and smirked uncharacteristically. The neko-jin moved slightly, sitting on his knees, leaning back on his hands as his eyes followed the form of his partner. Kai turned around and caught him staring; smirking, the Russian walked closer to Rei and sat beside him. Turning his head, he planted a chaste kiss on Rei's lips that left the neko pouting.

The bluenette placed his hands on Rei's hips and pulled him onto his waist. Rei smiled, straddling the phoenix as he wrapped his arms around Kai's neck. "Happy now?"

"Much" The ebony haired boy replied, leaning forward to capture the soft lips he was addicted to.

Kai pulled him closer, a hand travelling up and down the neko-jin's side whilst the other slipped further down. Rei smiled into the kiss, putting Kai's hand back up to only have it slip back onto his backside a few seconds later. The bluenette nibbled on Rei's bottom lip, the tiger opened his mouth and pulled the Russian closer. Kai's tongue brushed against Rei's, earning a throaty moan, and explored every curve of his delicious cavern. Breaking away, he placed hot kisses down the neko-jin's neck and across the collarbone. Rei closed his eyes and nibbled Kai's ear as the bluenette sucked on the tender skin on his neck. He released another moan as the phoenix licked the mark gently, placing tender kisses over the Chinese's shoulders.

Smirking at Rei, Kai turned them over. So the ebony haired youth was lying beneath him. Rei could feel himself heating up, a blush spread across his cheeks due to Kai's wandering hands and his steady kisses that were travelling further down. His throat was getting dry and his breathing was more shallow and rapid. Kai kissed him gently on the lips and stroked his hair, looking deep into the golden orbs. The Chinese smiled, brushing a few bangs from his partner's crimson eyes.

"Are you ok?"

Rei nodded "It's been so long"

"I know" Kai kissed the neko-jin's jaw line, his actions becoming more passionate then lustful. "I've needed you for so long"

"Kai" Rei whispered against the elder's mouth, before they met in a loving kiss. Rei was glad he was lying down, as he felt his knees go weak. In the back of his conscious mind, he acknowledged the light being turned off and Kai's body moving closer to his own. That night was special to both of them, having been so long without the other. Even though Tyson and Max didn't get much sleep due to the noises emitting from their teammates bedroom.

When Rei woke the next day it was just how he liked it. Being held in his lover's protective embrace. His hair was matted and the sheets were ruffled but it was just how he liked it. Kai was sleeping peacefully; arms wrapped around the tiger and head resting on Rei's, his cheek on the ebony hair. Rei's head was on Kai's muscular chest, resting under the phoenix's neck. They both had calm smile's on and Rei snuggled closer to the bluenette. Outside the sun had risen not to long ago, birds were quietly chirping and condensation fogged the window.

"Hey" Rei smiled at the husky voice and looked up at the Russian.

"Hi, it's early" He replied shivering slightly. Kai pulled the blankets up and pulled Rei closer.

"Well you did it again Rei"

"Huh?"

"You cost the neighbourhood a whole night's worth of sleep with that moaning of yours"

Rei blushed and hit him. Kai smiled and buried his head in the ebony hair, causing Rei to grin and forget he was mad at the bluenette. "Your fault"

"How's it mine?"

"You were the one who made me!"

"Wasn't me, it was my twin"

"Uh huh, your twin" The neko said, giving Kai a spare me look.

"Yes his name is Ivanna Duck-you"

Rei laughed and shook his head; his neck tinkling from the love-bite Kai had given him. He glared softly at the elder "People are going to comment on that"

"It is a good job" Kai stated, admiring his handiwork, he slipped a hand down Rei's thigh. Rei closed his eyes, determined not to give in this time. He would not give in, he would not give in, he would not give in, he would not give in, he would not give in, he would not--he gave in.

XPXPXPXP

It was month's after the tournament now, the Bladebreaker's had gone back to their ways. Insisting that they didn't really miss each other and that it was nice to have some peace. But they were lying, they were men after all and for them to confess how much they missed each other (so much their hearts ached) would be a joke. But even through the joking every one of them knew how much they were missed.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!"

"Oh kami"

"Hey!" Tala pouted and sat on Kai's lap "Whatcha mean 'oh kami' huh?"

"I mean Oh kami, you straw!"

"YAY! I get sucked on"

All of the occupants of the living room sweatdropped and looked at the grinning red head. He looked around at them all, confusion written on his features until it finally clicked. Face now lighting up with realisation, Tala slipped off the bluenette onto the floor. Kai raised an eyebrow and looked at Bryan for an explanation. But the elder Russian merely shrugged and looked down at the red head. Rei walked into the room and paused, looking at Tala too. The red head looked up and shook his head

"I'm so ashamed"

Kai couldn't help it, but the blush and tone of Tala's voice made him laugh. It was at his friend's expense but he couldn't help it "You idiot, you've said worse things"

"Not anymore Kai-chan, I'm turning over a leaf"

"Yeah right"

"Damn I thought you'd fall for it"

"Well I didn't so….Kai-chan!" The phoenix narrowed his eyes at the wolf, who was smiling sheepishly "………..meh!" Tala breathed a sigh of relief and sat down beside Bryan.

"Well it does suit you smexy" Tala lightly kissed Bryan and smirked at Kai. The bluenette was currently confused as he was just called sexy by someone who just kissed his partner while saying it.

"Weird duck fluff" He muttered, standing up and walking up to Rei. The neko-jin smiled warmly

"Hey there" he said cutely, trying to brush a bang from his eyes and hold the laundry basket at the same time. Kai took the basket and smirked.

"Need some help?"

"Please" The ebony haired boy replied, picking up some more clothing and chucking them into the washing machine "Just take those to the top of the stairs and come back down"

Kai did so, carefully going up each step as the basket obscured his view, placing it at the top of the stairs he sat down. He was able to see his kitten through the banister and watched him for a while. Even after being back together for over a month he still took time to notice the smallest things about Rei. Like how he paused every now and then to roll his eyes at what the other's were saying and even hit the red head over the head in a very Kai like manner before laughing his gorgeous laugh and teased Tala some more. Kai smiled and went back down just as Rei ran out of the room and hugged the bluenette tightly and carried onto the kitchen.

The bluenette caught his wrist and pulled the neko-jin back, pressing him up against the wall. Rei's eyes widened and hit Kai over the head too. "You horny Russian, we have guests"

"Then they'll have to close their eyes" Kai smirked, kissing Rei's neck already. The Chinese tried to push him off but was laughing and smiling too much to actually do so.

"This isn't the proper place"

"Neither were the other places remember? Like Mr. Dickinson's office, the garden, the chair Bryan is in now, Tyson's bed, the bathroom, kitchen, the attic and basement, the toilets in the supermarket, the floor in the--"

"Ok, ok, you've made your point. We're not that bad are we?"

"No, we're worse"

Rei blushed and hit Kai over the head again. The bluenette went into the living room, but not before slapping Rei's backside, earning a squeak and a glare in return. Rei busied himself in the kitchen, grinning to himself as he wiped the dishes.

Tala was still pouting, rubbing his head. Bryan did a slow sigh and hugged the red head. The wolf smiled and hugged back, resting his head on the falcon's shoulder as his partner wrapped an arm around his waist. They chattered quietly to each other, laughing occasionally. Bryan leaned forward and kissed Tala softly, eyes fluttering close as they both moved closer to the other. Tyson flicked through the channels and stopped on the news.

A pretty African woman smiled and read the headlines "And the police have finally captured the date rape fiend, of which they have been trying to capture for over a year" The screen now showed a picture of a man. Tala broke from Bryan in need of air and looked at the screen.

The red head's eyes widened and he gasped loudly "FUCK!" Kai cracked one eye lazing open, revealing a sliver of crimson as he looked at his friend. Having previously been sitting/sprawled in a comfy armchair.

"What?" He said, trying not to snap.

Tala pointed to the screen and Kai looked in the direction. His eyes widened 'That face' Screaming ran through Kai's head and the sound of a door being kicked open with an angry yell.

The phoenix shot up, angered once more "Bastard!" Tyson's knuckles were turning white from the force of the clenched fist he had them in and even Max was glaring at the screen. Bryan's eyes took on a murderous light not seen in a while. Rei frowned in the kitchen at the sudden lack of noise.

"Is everything alright?" He called

They all looked to the door and slowly to each other, except Kai that is. He was staring with a white-hot glare at the screen "…everything's ok" The bluenette eventually answered, trying desperately to keep the rage from his voice.

"Darryl Parker, as he has been identified has been reported a number of times due to sexual abuse, most commonly taking place in nightclubs. The man has abused both men and woman alike. If you know anything of this man, call this number for further information" The image of the man with cold black eyes and a white ponytail disappeared off screen.

An uncomfortable silence settled in the room. Tala looked at Kai and got up, walking towards him "Kai? Should Rei go to that court-"

"I don't know Tala" Kai interrupted

"It means he'd have to face him again. Maybe his evidence-"

"Rei would have to go through it all again"

"It could help put that bastard away for longer!"

"Rei would have to go through it all again" He repeated. Tyson coughed quietly, distracting the two.

Rei was standing in the doorway, a half dried dish in his hands, eyes clued to where the image of his abuser had been.

"Rei, kitten" Kai stood up and walked towards the stunned youth. The neko looked at Kai and shook his head. "Rei?"

"Kai" He walked up to the bluenette and held his hand "I'm ok"

"Do you want to go to--"

"I don't know"

Tala looked at Bryan who held him closer, Tyson and Max were both silent. Kai nodded, wrapping his arms around Rei's slim waist, rubbing his back "Whatever you decide, I'll be right beside you"

"I know, thank you" Rei smiled into the comfortable shoulder of his partner's, eyes flickering back to the screen where the woman was now talking about a singing koala. _'Nice, they follow a rapist with a koala'_

"Take your time, it doesn't matter what you decide, ok? It's up to you Rei"

'_Kai, you're always there for me, and I never know how to truly thank you. I thank my lucky stars for having someone who understands me when I don't even understand myself_!'

That was the thing about Kai and Rei. When one stumbled, the other was always there to catch him.

XPXPXPXP

"And the court hearing for the club rapist Darryl Parker, who used date rape drugs on his victim's, was held today. The Bridge News was there to record the arrival of the rapist himself" The News caster turned in the direction of a large marble building with two lions fixed at the end of a large stone stairway leading up to two heavy polished oak doors. "Darryl Parker has been searched for by the local and country police for years. Many reports had been administered, describing the 38 year old. One victim described him as 'Black eyes that were cold and filled with malice, he had a white ponytail and an attitude that showed he thought he was the best. As soon as I was cornered I knew he meant to hurt me. I hate him, he deserves to rot in hell' Many witnesses and victim's have travelled far today to give evidence at the court. But their identity has been asked not to be revealed. Jerry Summers, Bridge news"

Rei paced back and fore the corridor, hand twisted in the other in his nerves. He paused to take a deep breath every so often before starting to pace again. His eyes flickered outside of the window and noticed the news crew was packing up. 'Well at least they're going now' His friends were there, either talking quietly or looking at him worriedly. The neko-jin looked around and stopped in his tracks. He gasped slightly to himself. Kai wasn't there. He turned around in all directions looking for the bluenette only to be met with curious glances.

"Rei?" Tala stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder "Bud, are you-"

"Where's Kai!" He muttered, golden eyes flashing in anxiety. Why wasn't he there to support Rei? "Please, I want Kai where is he?"

"I don't know Rei I-"

"No, I just want Kai--"

"Hey. Now what's going on here?"

Rei turned in the direction of the deep and smooth voice and flung his arms around a startled Kai. "Oh god, I was so worried" He breathed as he buried his ebony head into the bluenette's shoulder.

Kai, fully realising what was wrong with Rei, wrapped his arms around the neko's waist and hugged him close. Rei squeezed his eyes shut and gripped onto the phoenix. He placed gentle butterfly kisses along the tiger's throat and stroked his hair "Shh, it's ok"

"Kai, what if they let him free? What if they don't believe me? I…I…just-"

The Russian held him closer, ignoring the rest of the people "It won't happen kitten, it's ok. You have to believe that everything will be fine"

"Since when have you become so optimistic?"

"Since I met someone who makes me happy" Was the obvious reply, making Rei smile "If he does get out-which he won't- I'll make sure he never does anything to hurt you or anyone ever again. Promise"

Rei sighed into the comfortable shoulder, so much was happening so fast, it felt like his head was spinning. "Kai, thanks for staying by me. You've helped me a lot"

"Hn"

The neko-jin rolled his eyes and punched Kai's arm playfully, the bluenette quickly grabbed Rei as he walked away and started tickling him. Tala smiled as Rei screamed and laughed twisting in the Russian's arms. Bryan raised an eyebrow and shook his head but had an amused glint in his eyes. Looking back at the ebony haired boy and the phoenix, the two older male's found them in an intense lip lock. The red head sweat dropped and Bryan sighed. Kai and Rei had, without intending to, totally forgotten about them. The younger moaned delightedly into the Russian's mouth. Breaking off to kiss Rei's neck with searing kisses.

"Guys don't make me chuck water on you"

Blushing, Rei pushed Kai back slightly and stared at the ceiling while Kai remained indifferent and sat down, arms and legs crossed. The neko-jin began pacing again, the two toned bluenette just let him. He'd be a hypocrite if he told Rei not to do that as he did it himself.

"Are you done yet?" Tala muttered, head resting on a hand after 30 minutes of watching Rei pace.

"No"

"Are you done yet?"

"No"

"Are you done yet?"

"No"

"Are you done yet?"

"No"

"Are you done yet?"

"No"

Are you done yet?"

"QUIET!" Kai shouted, his left eye twitching. Tala and Rei shared an evil look.

"Kaaaaaiiiiii?" Asked Rei

"Yes" He sighed

"Why?" Tala joined in

"Because I said so," Kai sighed again, resting his head back

"Why?" Rei chirped

"Because you're annoying me"

"Why?" Tala and Rei took in turns to ask.

"Because you're annoying!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Why?"

"Shut up!"

"Why?"

"You're giving me a headache"

"Why?"

"Because you keep on asking why!"

"Why?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Rei and Tala closed their mouths and looked at the floor. Kai breathed a sigh of relief while Bryan was in silent laughter.

Kai shot a glare at the Falcon, finally some peace. "Why?"

Crimson eyes flew open with the pits of hell burning within them. Rei and Tala were already running down the corridor with a pissed Kai hot on their heels, leaving Bryan to collapse on the floor with his laughter.

After wiping away tears of mirth, Bryan looked at the direction his friends and partner had run off in. His eyes went wide when a sound echoed through the halls.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Tala?"

Kai marched around the corner with a smug look on his face, a mixture of aggravation and satisfaction on his handsome features. That only meant one thing. Someone just got hurt.

Rei followed Kai dragging Tala behind him. The neko-jin had a grin plastered on his face and he sat the red head down.

"Tala?" Bryan repeated

The redhead was sitting gingerly down, hand clasped in-between his legs as he hunched over, real tears were making their way down his pale face.

"Rei what happened?"

"Um" The Chinese covered his face quickly to stop laughing "Well…uh Kai-" He burst out laughing. Bryan looked towards the stoic bluenette only to find him with his eyes closed. He sighed and put an arm on Tala's

"Wolf, what happened?"

"Ow!" Tala squeaked, his voice high pitched. Rei collapsed onto a chair and even Kai was laughing. Bryan, suppressing a smirk, shook his head "Kai…the bastard!" His voice still high and squeaky "Gave me a…a…w-wedgie! Owww my nuts!"

Bryan couldn't help it, he burst out laughing leaving the red head to narrow his eyes and threaten him in his high voice, which of course just made the boys laugh harder.

"You wait Hiwatari, I'll get you!" Tala continued, making it worse for himself as he squeaked and grasped himself to stop the pain. The three other males laughed harder then ever before. Kai stood up and pulled Tala up as well. Reaching a hand behind the wolf and pulling the base of his underwear back to its rightful posistion (instead of wedged up his butt cheeks) through his trousers. Tala waved his hips to get rid of the tingle and glared at the bluenette. "My poor nuts!"

"More like peanuts anyway Tala"

"You sounded like Michael Jackson!" Bryan stuttered making Rei nod in agreement and causing them to laugh even more.

"Not only that, he grabbed his balls just like him!"

"HIWATARI!"

Then it was Kai's turn to run.

XPXPXP

"_Darryl Parker…Guilty of all charges"_

That sentence echoed in Rei's head as a content sigh escaped his lips. Even after all that time, he still remembered when his attacker had got put away behind bars. It was the true start of a new life. New beginning. Kai had made him laugh so hard that day so he didn't even notice he wasn't worrying. Could the Russian be any more perfect? He understood the Chinese when Rei didn't know himself. He knew when Rei was ain a bad mood or upset and he knew exactly what to do to make him happier. The result most commonly being sex, but Rei wasn't exactly complaining. He smiled fondly, remembering Kai lifting him up into the air and spinning around, only for Rei to be brought back down into a kiss. _'Fool…. my stupid Russian fool' _He gazed fondly at the bluenette who was currently cursing under his breath

"Stupid fucking thing, come the fuck on, for fuck sake stupid pissing annoying thing" The phoenix banged his fist against the sink and growled deeply, glaring at the pipe work.

"Calm down, deep breath. Inhale…exhale"

Kai did as he was told before crouching back down and started fixing the water again.

Tala's eyes brightened, as he looked at the neko-jin "You stopped him having a metal fit?"

"Yes, because I'm brilliant"

"Dream on Kon" Bryan stated, pulling Tala closer. They were seated in the kitchen of Kai and Rei's new house. They had bought it a year after the court case. They had bought an absolutely gorgeous house, but it needed work. Fixing up as Kai called it. Such as stopping the water from being brown, which Kai was currently working on now.

"Reeei. There's something staring at me down here!" Kai informed

"That's nice koi, so anyway how are you two getting along?"

"Just great, the club is better then ever and Spencer and Ian are visiting next week"

"It has five eyes!"

Rei rolled his golden orbs "Cool, where have they been lately?"

"Oh in Moscow, since that bastard Boris has gone la bye bye, they've taken it upon themselves to help the ex-abbey kids"

"I'm getting licked here!"

Bryan smirked and shook his head. "Yeah, and Voltaire is banged up"

"Not that any of us are complaining" Tala added.

"Ok…. something just crawled into my ear!"

"Agreed" The Chinese grinned, remembering the old man's face when his plan had been defeated. "Let's hope he rots in there"

"Ew, as long as he doesn't become someone's little play thing" The redhead wrinkled his nose

"It's gonna lay eggs in my brain!"

Bryan raised an eyebrow and looked at Rei, who was blissfully unaware of his partner's distress. "Yo, Kon don't you think that-"

"**FUCK!"** Kai jumped up from the floor, and started shaking his body as though to get something off him. He pulled his shirt off and shook his arms like he was getting water off them. Rei turned his attention to Kai, as he was now topless. Once again drinking in the delicious site.

Kai glared at the shirt and looked up at the other three, becoming aware of their gazes he crossed his arms over his chest "Something in my shirt" He muttered and Rei suppressed an aww.

Bryan 'bravely' got up and lifted Kai's shirt up, rolling his eyes "Is this you eight eyed monster that was licking you?" He asked pulling a piece of lint out of Kai's shirt.

Kai muttered to himself and grabbed his black top and pulled it back on, crouching back to the floor before going back to his work. "And it was five eyes!" The Russian hissed.

He ignored the other three's laughter as he frowned at the pipes. It must be the oxidisation of the copper…. if there was such a thing. Glad others could not see him, due to the incredibly cute and confused face, Kai snapped and hit the pipe above him with the spanner.

Rei jumped as he heard the noise. Kai narrowed his crimson orbs and stood up arrogantly. "It's impossible! The fucking thing won't go fucking clear! So sorry kitten but you'll have to get used to water the colour of shit!" Of course Kai would never let Rei drink that water, but he was in a bad temper. He turned the tap on and glared murderously at the brown water that made a chugging sound before becoming clear.

Kai's face became a mixture of wonderment and plain dis-belief. His eyes widened and his mouth was open slightly as he stared at the drinkable liquid.

"Kai you did it! You did it!" Rei jumped up and clapped his hands, standing beside the bluenette (who was still in a state of shock) and hugging him tightly.

Slowly, the phoenix nodded and filled a cup with the water and gave a small smile. The first thing he had fixed in Rei's and his home. Plus he did it all by himself! A strange sense of pride filled him as he looked at the water. A silly thing to be proud of but it was so symbolic to him. The first ever thing he had actually fixed that was domestic. The first ever thing he had fixed for Rei. The first ever thing he had fixed for their new house. Even if it was because of his frustration and luck.

"Hah!" He smirked turning to Tala and Bryan "Pay up, I told you I could do it!"

The two elder males groaned and grumbled reluctantly handing money over to Kai's open hand. Rei's eyes widened at the amount of money

"Kai, you can't take that!"

"Why?" All three chorused

"Because that's a lot of money!"

"But we've always done it" Bryan stated as Tala and Kai nodded rapidly "It's like a tradition" More nods.

"But still…."

"Hey, come on kitten. It's all going to be spent on you anyway" Kai winked downed the glass of water. _'I really hope this is clean'_ He thought before capturing Rei's lips in his own.

Boy, haven't they come a long way?

* * *

**Insanewelshangel**: TT Omg! I can't believe I have ONE more chapter left! Yes, the next chapter will be the ……end….TT. This story is like, my baby or something lol It's my first yaoi ever and the amount of reviews I get for it is like O.O lol. So please review! Since FF net has come up with a weird 'no reply to reviews' thing I can't do it here anymore. Stupid rule really. But please review! X3

But what sucks about this is that I have reviewers who aren't signed to ff net. That isn't exactly fair as I can't respond to their reviews…ah fuck it ….. **The Black Widow**, **DarkPhoenixDragon**, **I'm only awake when a full moon is out and even then I am not myself, **and** schmetle** Thank you all for the reviews. I think I'm allowed to at least thank you, if not then tough shit basically. _Random information that is done in a way that I'm not breaking rules muhahaha_: Chester did get bit on the butt, thanks for info, I still remember your name and I think Bry/Tala is cute X3

Yes. I am seriously hyper, the reason for which is in the disclaimer…I go mental on coke (the drink!) PLEASE REVIEW!

**Insanwelshangel**, over and out saying MERRY CHRISTMAS (or any other holiday you celebrate) INCASE I DON'T UPDATE SOON ENOUGH!


End file.
